Vergangenheit erhellt das Dunkel
by Nikki's Stories
Summary: Die letzte Schlacht ist geschlagen und nur wenige der guten haben überlebt. Unter der Führung Harrys kämpfen sie weiter, aber allen ist klar, dass man das Übel an der Wurzel bekämpfen muss, im Damals. Und ein Mädchen versucht es...
1. Prolog

**Vergangenheit erhellt das Dunkel**

**©MB 2003**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are invented by J.K.Rowling and copyright and trademark Warnerbros. , 2000™. 

_"Zu einem Bild des Schreckens mache ich dich. Du bist nicht mehr da und wer dich sucht wird dich in Ewigkeit nicht finden - Spruch Gottes des Herrn" (Ez. 26,21)_

Prolog 

**Hogwarts 1998**

Es war alles aus. Der Junge in dessen Hände die gesamte Zaubererwelt ihr Schicksal gelegt hatte war geflohen. In dem Moment in dem sein Handeln soviel hätte bewirken können war er vom Schlachtfeld disapperiert. Nur noch wenige hielten den immer neuen wellen von ankommenden Todesessern stand. Colin Creeveys Blut versickerte in der Erde. Er hatte bis zum Ende nicht aufgegeben. Minerva McGonnagal. Gryffindor mit Leib und Seele. Es brauchte fünf Todesser sie endgültig zu besiegen. Neville Longbottom. Das Blut sickerte aus etlichen Wunden an seinem Körper. Padma Patil. Oliver Wood. Arthur und George Weasley. Die Liste war endlos. Auch Ron Weasley kämpfte weiter. Doch er würde nur noch wenige Augenblicke standhalten. Es war die einzige Chance. Überall roch es nach Tod und Blut. Leichen von Todesessern, Auroren und ganz normalen Menschen. Die helle Erde hatte sich rot verfärbt und der Boden wurde immer schmieriger. Blitze und Lichter aller Farben zuckten über das Schlachtfeld. Man hätte es beinah für ein schönes Feuerwerk halten können wäre nicht eben dieser Geruch. Und diese Geräusche. Das überlaute Röcheln Sterbender. Die schmerzerfüllten Schrei getroffener. Und der hämische Jubel von Voldemorts Handlangern. Es blieb keine Zeit für Tränen. Alle kämpften weiter obwohl längst alles aussichtslos war. Der dunkle Lord würde gewinnen, denn es fielen immer mehr Bastionen des Guten. Hermine beobachtete das Schlachtgetümmel wie durch einen Nebel. Nur vereinzelt drangen Wortfetzen zu ihr, währen sie gegen MacNair ankämpfte. Und dann spielten sich die Szenen vor ihrem Auge wie in Zeitlupe ab. Ron geschwächt durch einen anderen Verletzungszauber brach zusammen. Es hatte 3 Todesesser gleichzeitig gebraucht. MacNair fiel, getroffen durch einen tödlichen Zauber Hermines. Sie drehte sich um die verbliebenen Mitstreiter zu unterstützen. Duckte sich um die Lage zu übersehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Dumbledore zusammensacken nach einem Treffer von Bellatrix Lestrange. Sie wollte eingreifen, aber es war zu spät. Sie richtete ihren Zauber auf Bellatrix aber jemand traf vor ihr. Mit grimmiger Genugtuung sah sie Bellatrix straucheln. Sie drehte sich nach dem Angreifer. Ein Todesser. Er zog die Maske ab. Zu ihrer Überraschung war es nicht der Spion Snape der im feindlichen Lager eingesetzt worden war. Es war Draco. Doch schon schoss ein Blitz auf ihn zu. Hermine schrie. Draco drehte sich um, suchend nach dem Auslöser des Schreis. Er starrte ihr direkt in die Augen als der Fluch ihn traf. Verräter wurden schnell bestraft. Und auf einmal neue Schreie. Kein Schmerz. Triumphgeheul. "Wir haben Potter! Er war in den Wald appariert. Als ob unsere Spione ihn dort nicht finden würden!" Höhnisches Gelächter. Tatsächlich! Nur wenige Meter vor ihr apparierten einige Todesesser. Sie trugen Harry. Anscheinend war er in der Ganzkörperklammer, aber er war nicht tot, denn seine Augen bewegten sich noch. Und dann erschien noch jemand. Eine Gestalt, mehr Ungeheuer als Mensch. Die roten Augen glühten. Und dann folgte nur eine Zauberstabbewegung. Man hörte eine unmenschliche stimme nur ein Wort formulieren. Klar. Nicht einmal laut. Wie als wäre es das normalste der Welt. "Explosare" Und Harrys Körper explodierte in tausende kleiner Funken.

Und spätestens da wusste Hermine, das der Verlust sicher war. Jede Hoffnung war tot. Es gab nur noch eins was sie tun konnte. Alle auf dem Schlachtfeld waren so gut wie tot. Aber wenn die anderen noch gewarnt würden gäbe es zumindest für jene eine Chance.

Sie rannte. Einfach nur rennen. Sie musste vor den Todesessern auf Hogwarts sein. Diejenigen zu jung waren um zu kämpfen waren dort. Vielleicht konnten sie sich noch irgendwo in Sicherheit bringen. Schneller. Ihre Lungen brannten. Hoffentlich kam sie nicht zu spät...

Am Anfang rannte sie durch die Eingangshallen. Doch mit jeder ausgestorbenen Gasse, mit jedem leeren Raum verlangsamte sich ihr Schritt. Vielleicht, hoffte sie, hätten sich alle nach dem Lärm draußen von alleine auf die Flucht gemacht. Sie hoffte es so sehr. Doch die blutigen spuren die sich durch das ganze Schloss zogen straften all ihre Hoffnungen Lügen. sie war zu spät. Und dann auf einmal ein Hoffnungsschimmer. Die geheimen Räume. Die Blutspuren zeigten doch das 'normale' Gehilfen Voldemorts am Werk waren. Nur große Zauberer konnten Zauber wie Explosare, oder die Unverzeihlichen nutzen. Und nur große Zauberer konnten die geheimen Räume finden. Vielleicht hatten sich eins, zwei Schüler retten können. Und wieder beschleunigte sich ihr Schritt. Und sie hoffte so sehr andere, gutgesinnte Stimmen zu hören als sie den geheimen Eingang für Schüler hinter einem Wandbehang öffnete.

Doch wieder wurde ihre Hoffnung getäuscht. Alles war still. Sie wollte sich gerade schweren Herzens zum Gehen wenden als sie ein Rascheln hörte. Und auf einmal tauchte hinter einem schweren Vorhang Ginny Weasley auf. Hermine rannte auf sie zu und zog sie an der Hand. "Schnell Ginny wir müssen fliehen. Voldemort hat Harry getötet und steht kurz vor dem Sieg. Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren!" Doch Ginny lief nicht sondern blieb stumm auf der Stelle stehen. Sie sah Hermine mit einem eigenartigen Ausdruck an und entwand ihre Hand Hermines Griff. "Nein." "Was meinst du mit nein? Halt antworte nicht wir haben später Zeit für solche Diskussionen! Wir müssen gehen oder er wird uns töten!" Und dann fing Ginny tatsächlich an Hermine mit einem seltsam gütigen Lächeln zu bedenken. "Nein Hermine. Ich weiß dass er mich nicht töten wird. Er hat es mir gesagt. Geh lieber. Rette dich während er durch mich abgelenkt ist. Er kommt schon, beeil dich." Sie sagte es mit einer ganz ruhigen Stimme, als wäre das selbstverständlich. Doch Hermine würde nicht einfach ihre Freundin opfern. Sie versuchte Ginny mit sich zu ziehen. Und auf einmal verzog sich Ginnys Gesicht zu einer bösartigen Miene. "NEIN! Lass mich! Wie, du willst nicht? Dann musst du mit den Konsequenzen leben. Tut mir leid dass es so kommen musste!" Und Ginny machte sich los und sprang zurück. Ihr Gesicht war in voller Konzentration angespannt als sie den Zauberstab auf Hermine richtete. Ein grünes Licht entfuhr ihm. Und als Voldemort Sekunden später das Zimmer betrat war Ginny das einzige lebende Wesen im Raum.

"Nach all den Jahren bin ich gekommen um mein Versprechen einzulösen Virgina. Bist du bereit an meiner Seite zu regieren?" Er hatte den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, für den Fall einer falschen Antwort.

"Ich bin bereit." Ausdruckslos näherte sie sich dem schrecklichen Wesen. Er fasste sie am Arm und apparierte mit ihr in ein neues Leben.

Zurück im Raum blieben nur seine engsten Anhänger. Sie zogen ihre Masken herunter. Einer war noch mit den Blutspritzern seines Sohnes bedeckt. Er wandte sich an seinen dunkelhaarigen Nebenmann.

"Gut, dass du wieder auf die richtige Seite gefunden hast, nicht wahr? Obwohl du die Leiche des jungen Weasleys ruhig ein bisschen mehr hättest zurichten können für das was er uns angetan hat. Du wirst für deine treuen Dienste bald eine Belohnung erhalten hat der Lord gesagt. Er meinte du mögest dich auch bald bei ihm einfinden um neue Arbeiten entgegenzunehmen. Du hast ein Glück, dass er dich sobald wieder in die hohen Kreise aufnimmt aber er ist auf deine Fähigkeiten angewiesen."

Der dunkelhaarige schaute sich im Raum um. Er wusste das Hermine vor kurzem hierher gerannt war. Er hatte sie fliehen sehen. Jetzt fehlte jede Spur. Das Trio war endgültig Geschichte. Das Böse hatte gesiegt.

Severus nickte. "Dann werde ich mich wohl nach seiner Hochzeitsnacht," hier grinsten die anderen anzüglich, "bei ihm melden."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Begegnungen

Kapitel 1 : Begegnungen 

Hermine hatte es sich schlimmer vorgestellt tot zu sein. Eigentlich fühlte sie sich sogar ziemlich gut. Am Anfang hatte sie ihren Augen nicht getraut aber jetzt hatte sie sich schon daran gewöhnt. Es war als würde sie in einem endlosen grünen Meer schwimmen ohne Grund und Oberfläche. Langsam ließ sie sich durch ihre Umgebung gleiten. Zeit hatte hier keine Bedeutung, genauso wenig wie normale Körperfunktionen. Selbst das Denken war hier anders, es war wie als müsste sie gegen eine unsichtbare Wand ankämpfen um überhaupt einen Gedanken zu fassen. Also dachte sie nicht - sie schwebte einfach vor sich hin. Oder besser gesagt sie ließ sich dahin treiben, denn Arme und Beine zu bewegen war fast genauso schwierig wie denken. Aber sie empfand es nicht als schlimm so hilflos zu sein. Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich so warm und geborgen und alles schien so klar und richtig. Sie ließ alles einfach geschehen.

_Stunden später_

Die Todesesser, die abkommandiert wurden waren, um hier alles abzuschließen, hatten klare Instruktionen von Voldemort.

Leute die trotz allem fliehen konnten töten - Hogwarts endgültig zerstören - das Schlachtfeld nach nützlichen Gegenständen absuchen

Das waren Aufgaben, die eines hochgestellten Todesessers nicht würdig waren und deshalb von Neulingen oder weniger wichtigen zuteil wurden. Das wussten alle. Dementsprechend war auch hier die Begeisterung der kleinen Gruppe, die diesmal dran war. Langsam zogen sie durch die Gänge Hogwarts und suchten nach Überlebenden. Aus lauter Langeweile begannen sie Bücher in Brand zu stecken. Aber irgendwie gab es ihnen nicht das gleiche Gefühl der Befriedigung wie das Töten eines Lebewesens und dessen Schreie.

"Das ist mal wieder typisch. Während die da draußen die Welt übernehmen, müssen wir hier aufräumen." "Aber nicht mehr lange. Bald haben wir alle Schlammblutsklaven und dann können wir uns zurücklehnen." "Damit dein Arsch noch breiter wird?!" Die Gruppe verfiel in Gelächter. Als die Stimmung sich legte fing wieder einer an zu reden. "Wisst ihr was mich wirklich ankotzt? Während die da draußen ihren Spaß mit wehrlosen Muggeln haben, müssen wir hier den ganzen Tag rumlaufen und alte Gebäude in Schutt und Asche legen. Seh ich aus wie'n Abrissunternehmen?" Die anderen stimmten zu. Auch sie würden lieber draußen ein paar Muggel quälen. Plötzlich hatte einer eine Idee. "Wieso sollen wir uns hier abrackern? Nehmen wir doch einfach den Explosare. Hogwarts zerspringt in kleine Stücke, wir fleddern die Leichen und dann ham wir den Nachmittag frei." Die anderen schauten skeptisch. Das war ein gehobener Zauber den nur erfahrene Profis anwenden konnten. Aber im Prinzip stand ja nichts dagegen...

"EXPLOSARE!" Aber von einem Unkundigen griff der Zauber nicht so. Hogwarts verwandelte sich nicht in einen Funkenregen wie Harry Potter. Es zersprang in tausende Stücke, Staub, handgroße und größere Brocken. Dicke Stücke flogen durch die Gegend, tödliche Geschosse. Aber der Hauptzweck war erfüllt. Jahrhunderte an Baukunst und Geheimnissen, das zeitweilige Heim tausender Schüler und Menschen. Zerstört in einem Moment, einem Wimpernschlag. Doch wer hätte es verhindern können? Es war ja keiner mehr übrig...

Die Gruppe erhob ihre Köpfe als die Explosion vorbei war. "So das wars! Gehen wir zum nächsten Punkt auf der Tagesordnung über."

_Einige hundert Meter entfernt_

Er erwachte durch einen Knall aus seiner Ohnmacht. Was an sich schon ein Wunder war, so wie er zugerichtet war. Sein halbes Gesicht war taub; einige Zauber hatten ihn dort direkt hin getroffen. Durch eine glückliche Schicksalsfügung waren aber zumindest seine Augen verschont geblieben. Wo war er? Und warum war es hier so ruhig? Vorsichtig versuchte er sich auf die Ellenbogen zu stützen um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen. Aber nach einem schmerzhaften Versuch überzeugte er sich, dass es vielleicht doch besser war noch etwas liegen zubleiben. Er lauschte nach Geräuschen, die etwas über den Ausgang der Schlacht vermuten ließen. Doch nichts. Nichts außer dem Rauschen der Bäume am Rande des Schlachtfelds. Unheilverkündende, grausige Stille. Da war doch etwas. Nein. Es war nur der einsame Schrei eines Raben. Er starrte in den grauen Himmel über sich. Wolkenverhangen. Wie als wollte die Sonne ihr Gesicht vor dem Unheil verbergen.

Plötzlich hörte er ein Geräusch in der Ferne.

"Aua! Verdammte Scheiße. Selbst im Tod machen diese Leute noch Ärger." Ein Todesesser fluchte, weil er über eine der Leichen gestolpert war.

Er hörte wie sie langsam näher kamen. Noch konnte er sie nur hören, weil er etwas abseits lag. Aber bald würden sie ihn auch nach Wertsachen absuchen und feststellen das er durchaus lebendig war. Er musste wohl oder übel weg. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und mit der letzten Kraft die er aufbringen konnte kroch er langsam immer weiter zum Rand des Schlachtfelds. Immer auf Deckung bedacht erreichte er schließlich einen versteckten weg im lichten Gebüsch. Aber noch war er nicht geschützt. Diese Leute würden wahrscheinlich ziemlich gründlich sein, da ja auch etwas für sie abfiel. Und hier war der Weg unbedeckt . Er wusste was er zu tun hatte. An einem schmalen Baum zog er sich auf seine Füße. Und dann rannte er. Einfach nur fort von hier. Seine Lungen brannten. Die Welt um ihn herum schien wie in einem Schleier. Sein aufgerissenen Wunden begannen durch die Erschütterung wieder zu bluten. Aber er beachtete es nicht. Während der ganzen Zeit hatte er nicht einmal bemerkt dass einer seiner arme ausgekugelt war. Er hatte keine Zeit für so etwas. Er wollte einfach zu einem sicheren Ort. Und er wusste wo er einen finden würde.

Doch je näher er an die Ruinen kam desto mehr verlangsamte sich sein Schritt. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Alles war zerstört. Er schritt durch die Ruinen´, nur noch durch Verzweiflung angetrieben. Er suchte nach irgendeinem Zeichen der heilen Welt die in sich zusammengebrochen war. Eine Wand. Ein Stück Decke dass noch oben war. Einige Treppenstufen. Doch er fand nichts dergleichen. Der Zauber war vielleicht schlecht ausgeführt aber immer noch mächtig gewesen.

Ihm traten die Tränen in die Augen. Seine brennenden Wunden machten sich bemerkbar. Und seine letzten Hoffnungen lösten sich in Asche auf. Alles war verloren.

Plötzlich stieß sein Fuß an etwas. Durch die Tränen erkannte er das bild eines Buches als er an seinen Fuß blickte. Er bückte sich.

_'Das Geheimversteck'_ - ein seltsamer Buchtitel. Wahrscheinlich ein Roman. Als er sich danach bücken wollte ertönte auf einmal ein knirschendes Geräusch und er verlor den Boden unter den Füßen. Er schlug einige Meter weiter unten auf einem Steinboden auf. Neben ihm klatschte das Buch auf. Aber es war nicht so schlimm gewesen, da der Sturz nicht tief war und er auf einem Stück extrem dicken Teppichs....

_Teppichs? _

Tatsache. Er war in einem der geheimen Räume Hogwarts gelandet. Ein richtiger Klassenraum sogar mit Stühlen, Tischen, einem Schreibtisch, Bücherregalen und sogar einer Tafel. Der Raum wurde von oben beleuchtet, anscheinend hatte er eine verzauberte Decke wie die große Halle. Aber dieser Raum war durch seine unterirdische Lage wohl verschont geblieben. Er fühlte wie ihm neue Tränen kamen. Doch diesmal waren es pure Freudentränen. Noch war die Welt nicht ganz zerstört. Noch gab es Hoffnung...

Und wie um dieses irreale Gefühl festzuhalten griff er nach dem Buch. Wie damals als er noch im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum auf einem Stück Bodens lag und Bücher über Quidditsch verschlungen hatte. Jetzt schienen ihm diese Tage so fremd wie das Leben einer völlig anderen Person. Dabei war es höchstens eins-zwei Jahre her.

Als er die Seiten des Buches öffnete begann das Buch auf einmal zu glühen. er hatte schon schlechte Erfahrungen mit geheimnisvollen Büchern gemacht. Deswegen rappelte er sich schnell auf und rannte in die andere Seite des Raumes, während sich ein gleißendes Licht um das buch herum breit machte...

Auf einmal setzte sich das Meer um Hermine in Bewegung. Im Wasser entstanden wilde Wirbel und anstatt gemächlich dahin zu treiben wurde Hermine hin und her gestoßen, wodurch sie aus ihrer Trance erwachte. Um sie herum ertönte ein Tösen und Lärmen als die Wassermassen sich in Bewegung setzten. Und dann begann sich ein kleines Loch mitten im Wasser zu bilden. Aus ihm strahlte helles Licht und das Licht wurde immer gleißender. Das Loch begann zu wachsen und zu wachsen. Wasser begann hineinzustrudeln. Hermine kämpfte um den reißenden Wassermassen zu entkommen, die sie mit sich zogen. Sie peitschte wild auf das Wasser ein, aber sie konnte nicht entkommen. Unbarmherzig wurde sie eingesogen in ein ungewisses Schicksal.

Ihr war als fiele sie ins nichts. wenn sie vorher ein Gefühl von Leichtigkeit gehabt hatte, war dieses ein Gefühl absoluter Schwerelosigkeit. Dann auf einmal vertönten die anderen Geräusche des Wassers um sie herum. Alles wurde still und auf einmal fühlte sie wieder wie es war in ihrem Körper zu sein. Und sie fühlte zum ersten Mal seit Ginny den Zauber auf sie geworfen hatte wieder einen Boden unter sich. Sie lag auf dem Bauch auf einem harten, kalten Steinfußboden. Ihr Arm lag auf einem Stück flauschigen Teppichs. Sie fühlte wieder! Und sie konnte auch ihre anderen Sinne wieder nutzen. Sie fühlte nicht nur Boden, sie roch auch wieder etwas. Ein vertrautes Aroma. Was war es nur? Es roch etwas muffig, erdig und in der Luft hing ein Hauch von Gewürzen und ... Büchern? Sie öffnete ihre Augen. Zuerst war sie etwas geblendet, denn sie hatte ja lange kein normales Licht mehr gesehen. Sie konnte nur dunkle Schemen erkennen im trüben Licht das von der Decke fiel. Langsam erkannte sie vertraute Konturen. Tische. Stühle. Bücherregale. Außerdem sah sie noch einige Dinge die sie nicht gleich zuordnen konnte. Trotzdem war dies unverkennbar ein Klassenzimmer gewesen. Sie dreht sich etwas um mehr zu sehen.

Da stand jemand. Hermine war nicht allein in diesem Raum. Sie kniff ihre zimtfarbenen Augen etwas zusammen um mehr zu erkennen. Als die Person näher kam setzte ihr Atem einen Moment aus. Die eine Gesichtshälfte bestand nur noch aus Hautfetzen und Schrammen. Die andere aber war unverkennbar. Wie konnte das möglich sein?

"Harry?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Derweil an einem anderen Ort:_

Ohne eine Regung ließ Ginny sich von den Frauen des engsten Todesesserkreises in die rituellen Gewänder kleiden. Sie stand einfach da. Still und anmutig ohne jede Regung.

Eine Klingel ertönte und die Frauen verließen eilig den Raum. Und dann die Stimme von Lucius Malfoy. "Der Meister hat mich gebeten euch in seine Gemächer zu führen." Er hielt ihr seine Hand hin und musterte sie skeptisch. Keiner von beiden zeigte irgendeine Gefühlsregung. Und dann nickte Ginny stumm und ergriff Lucius Hand. In wenigen Stunden wäre sie in jeder Hinsicht die Gefährtin Voldemorts, die Beherrscherin einer neuen Generation von reinblütigen Zauberern und die Königin einer neu geschaffenen Weltordnung. Ob sie es wollte oder nicht war keine Frage mehr. Das Alte war tot, genau wie Dumbledore, Harry oder ihr Vater. Dies war der neue Weg. Gerechtigkeit, Frieden, Freiheit. Das zählte nicht mehr. Es zählte nur noch zu überleben.


	3. La résistance nouveau

"Denn nur Hoffnung treibt das _Perpetuum mobile_ Leben an." (A. Landser)

2. La résistance nouveau 

_"Harry?!"_

Hermine war vollkommen durcheinander. Gerade eben war sie noch in einem grünen Nichts und wähnte sich an der Grenze des Totenreichs und auf einmal war sie in der vertrauten Umgebung eines Klassenzimmers zusammen mit jemanden, den sie aber selber hatte sterben sehen. Das war alles zu absurd um real zu sein. Aber halt! Harry war ja auch tot, vielleicht war sie schon im Leben danach ohne es zu registrieren. Obwohl sie bezweifelte, dass das Leben danach so aussah. Dann eher wie dieses seltsame Meer.

Und ihr fiel noch etwas auf. Sie hatte nie davon gehört das man im Danach noch blaue Flecken kriegen kann. Aber an ihrem Bein, auf das sie gerade etwas unsanft aufgeschlagen war nachdem sie aus dem Strudel gepurzelt war, zeigten sich aber eindeutige Zeichen.

"Hermine?" Das ungläubige Flüstern war so leise, dass sie fast dachte sie hätte es sich nur eingebildet. Aber ihre Zweifel wurden von ihren Gefühlen übertönt. "Oh Harry, du bist es wirklich!" Und sie rannte auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn. "Oh Hermine, du bist es wirklich. Ich dachte ich sehe niemanden von euch je wie..." Die letzten Worte vollendete er nicht. Anstatt dessen brach er in ihren Armen zusammen. Die Überanstrengung, die Verletzungen und der Schlafmangel forderten ihren Tribut.

Als er wieder aufwachte sah er direkt in ihre zimtfarbenen Augen. Sie sah erleichtert aus. "Du bist wieder zu dir gekommen! Ne Weile hatte ich wirklich Angst um dich."

Vorsichtig wollte er sich aufstützen als ihm etwas auffiel. Sein Arm schmerzte zwar immer noch, aber es war wieder halbwegs erträglich. Neugierig musterte er seinen Arm. "Wie...?!"

"Ich habe ihn wieder eingerenkt. Es ist zwar keine Meisterarbeit..."

"Nein, es ist schon okay. Als er sich weiter umschaute registrierte er, dass er auf einem provisorischen Bett aus Teppich und Kleidungsstücken lag. Außerdem fiel ihm auf, dass es schon ziemlich dunkel war, Hermine aber trotzdem keinen leuchtenden Zauberstab trug.

"Wo.." setzte er gerade an als sie ihn unterbrach. "Harry, es ist wohl besser wenn wir morgen weiter reden. Es ist schon sehr spät geworden." Er hatte einen etwas schuldigen Ausdruck im Gesicht als er bemerkte, dass er das ganze provisorische Bett belegte. "Ist schon gut, ich schlafe direkt auf dem Teppich. Du brauchst guten Schlaf nötiger als ich. Gute Nacht!" Dann legte sie sich ein paar Zentimeter neben sein provisorisches Bett. Keiner von ihnen wollte heute Nacht zu weit vom anderen entfernt seien.

Der nächste Morgen weckte die beiden mit prasselndem Regen, der zwar nicht durch die Decke tropfte aber durch seine Lautstärke gut zu hören war. Die beiden lauschten dem rauschendem Regen. Dann brach Harry das Schweigen. "Warum hast du gestern Abend nicht deinen Stab benutzt um Licht zu machen?"

Hermine schaute etwas verlegen. "Ich hab ihn wohl im Geheimraum vergessen, weil Ginny mich so plötzlich in das Buch gezaubert hatte."

"Ginny hat dich in dieses Buch gezaubert?"

"Ehrlich gesagt hab ich am Anfang gedacht sie hätte einen Todesfluch auf mich gesetzt. Sie hat so seltsam geredet, ich hab richtig Angst bekommen. Doch stattdessen hat sie mich gerettet und sich selbst geopfert."

"Oh Ginny..." Hermine wusste dass Harry die Tränen unterdrückte. Bis zuletzt hatte er sich nicht getraut ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Er hatte immer gesagt er wolle nicht dass sie um ihren toten Freund mehr trauere als er wert sei. Wenigstens musste sie jetzt nicht um ihn trauern. Sondern er um sie. Das Leben hatte einen grausamen Humor. Sie überlegte wie sie ihn ablenken konnte.

"Wie bist du eigentlich entkommen Harry? Ich habe dich doch mit eigenen Augen explodieren sehen?" Er starrte sie mit tränenfeuchten Augen an. Oha, falsches Thema.

"Vielsafttrank."

"Wie?"

"Ron und Ich. Er hat gesagt, dass er die anderen ablenken will und hat mich überredet mit ihm Rollen zu tauschen. Ich habe ihn direkt in sein Verderben rennen lassen. Hätte ich mich nur gleich Voldemort gestellt. Vielleicht..."

"Nichts vielleicht Harry! Es wären genauso viele gestorben. Er hat doch nicht mehr nach Plan getötet, sondern nur noch wegen seinem perversen Verständnis von Spaß. Glaub mir, dich trifft keine Schuld. Voldemort und seine Schergen sind Schuld. Und die, die all dies zugelassen haben. Hör auf über so etwas nachzudenken, schau die Sonne scheint wieder. Lass uns lieber schauen ob wir noch Dinge finden die wir brauchen können, denn anscheinend müssen wir uns hier auf einen längeren Aufenthalt einrichten. "

Und während der nächsten Tage trugen sie doch noch einiges zusammen. Denn obwohl der Großteil zerstört war fanden sich innerhalb und außerhalb ihres geheimen Verstecks noch Erinnerungen an die früheren Bewohner. Aus alten Klamotten wurden Bettunterlagen (man dachte lieber nicht an die vorherigen Besitzer), und zwischen all den Porzellanstückchen in der Hogwartsküche fanden sich doch noch ganze Geschirr und Besteckteile. Hermine wurde einmal fast ekstatisch als sie den verschütteten Eingang zu den Kerkern fand. Da diese Etage auf so tiefem Bodenniveau befand hatte es hier zwar auch einige Erschütterungen gegeben, wovon eine lange Glasspur vor dem Schrank mit den Zaubertrankfläschchen kündigte, aber im Großen und Ganzen gab es hier viele nützliche Dinge. Das gleiche galt für das Quartier der Slytherins. Daraus resultierte allerdings dass ein großer Teil der Einrichtung in ihrem Raum grün und silbern war, woran die beiden Gryffindors sich erstmal gewöhnen mussten. Aber auch das ging vorbei und zu Hermines Bedauern waren Harry und Hermine leider auch zusammen zu schwach um die Couch wegzubewegen. Auch sonst war Harry noch sehr schwach und musste sich immer etwas ausruhen nach einem ihrer Streifzüge. Aber sonst begannen beide sich langsam daran zu gewöhnen. Nur manchmal wenn wieder ein paar Todesesser kamen um die Ruinen zu durchstöbern wurde der Tagesablauf durchbrochen und die beiden haarten stundenlang in ihrem Versteck aus, eng aneinander geklammert. Doch mit der Zeit wurden diese Besuche immer seltener, denn in den Ruinen gab es für die Todesesser nichts zu sehen und woanders warteten wichtigere Aufgaben auf sie.

Eines Tages als die beiden wieder einmal dabei waren nach nützlichen Dingen zu suchen hörten sie Stimmen. Wie üblich wollte Hermine zurück in den Raum, als Harry sie am Arm festhielt. Sie drehte sich um und wollte ihn fragen ob er verrückt wäre und dass sie beide eigentlich verschwinden sollten. Die Stimmen näherten sich immer mehr. Jetzt waren sie nur noch wenige Meter entfernt. Wenn sie die nächste Ruinenmauer umrundet hätten würden sie beide entdeckt werden!

"Warum mussten wir hierher kommen? Die Erinnerungen die mit diesem Ort zusammenhängen... Lasst uns gehen, es hat doch keinen Zweck."

"Nein, irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl wir müssen hierher. Außerdem wo wollen wir sonst hin? Lasst uns noch ein bisschen suchen!"

Zwei Männer. Irgendwie bekannt aber jetzt war nicht die Zeit darüber nachzudenken. Hastig drehte Hermine sich um, damit sie sich einen schnellen Fluchtweg ausdenken konnte...als die Steine unter ihren Füßen zu knirschen begannen.

"Hey, was war das? Es war dahinten! Los lasst uns nachschauen!"

"Spinnst du, dass könnten Profi-Todesesser sein!"

Diese Leute hatten Angst vor Todesessern? Waren sie etwa auf der gleichen Seite? Selbst wenn nicht war es jetzt zu spät zu fliehen. Und sie und Harry fassten sich an der Hand. Er war ihr wie ein Bruder und gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Gemeinsam umrundeten sie die Mauer.

Hermine servierte etwas Tee, den sie in den Ruinen des Vorbereitungsraums für Zaubertränke gefunden hatte. Entweder hatte der Zaubertrankmeister - er ruhe in Frieden - einen Schwachpunkt für Tee gehabt oder es gab tatsächlich Tränke mit solchen Zutaten. Aber es war sinnlos sich jetzt noch über so etwas Gedanken zu machen. Die Tage in denen Punkteabzug weil man nicht jeden Trank der Welt kannte, Hermiones größte Angst waren, waren endgültig vorbei. Gerade wollte sie Harry wecken, der irgendwo zwischen der Ankunft der Gäste und dem Servieren wieder eingedöst war, um ihm Medizin zu geben, als sie zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit wieder Mollys Stimme vernahm. Die beiden Weasley-Jungs waren derweil draußen und untersuchten noch das Gelände ob ihnen jemand gefolgt war.

"Lass ihn schlafen. Der Schlaf hilft ihm mehr als jede Medizin der Welt es könnte. " Hermine schaute etwas skeptisch zu Harry und dann wieder zu Molly. Diese lächelte schwach, doch die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen blieb. Sie würde wohl für ewig bleiben.

"Glaub mir ruhig. Ich habe sieben Kinder großgezogen trotz dem sie ab und an kleine als auch ziemlich große Verletzungen angeschleppt haben. Das eine Mal wäre ich beinah um den Verstand gekommen als Fred und George..." Sie verstummte. Tränen traten in ihre Augen. Die Wunden waren noch zu frisch. Mit erstickter Stimme fuhr sie fort. "Hermine, ganz im Vertrauen: Ich habe geschworen für Fred und Charlie durchzuhalten... doch manchmal frage ich mich was wäre wenn ich jetzt einfach Schluss machen würde. Wenn ich zu Arthur, Ron, Percy, Bill und Ginny gehen würde...Sie fehlen mir alle so... aber sag das bitte nicht den beiden Jungs...sie wollen kämpfen bis zum Ende, damit das Gute siegt. Aber ich zweifle manchmal ob es das Gute überhaupt noch gibt."

Hermine war geschockt. So hatte sie Mrs. Weasley noch nie gesehen. Immer hatte sie bei ihr an eine Frau denken müssen, die mit beiden Beinen im Leben steht und unermüdlich wie der Gryffindorlöwe weiterkämpft. Sie jetzt so reden zu hören...

"Mrs. Weasley, sie dürfen nicht einmal an so etwas denken. Das Gute und das Böse sind zwei Seiten derselben Münze. Wo das Böse ist wird es immer das Gute geben. "

"Ja, früher einmal dachten wir das. Aber schau dich doch draußen einmal um. Vor einem Jahr lebten Muggel, Magier und Squibs halbwegs friedlich nebeneinander. Und innerhalb von nur ein paar Wochen schaffte du-weißt-schon-wer es, unsere bekannte Welt zu zerstören. Die Squibs werden reihenweise getötet, die Schlammblüter - entschuldige den Ausdruck - versklavt und die Unterstützer der guten Seite hingerichtet oder enteignet. Wie soll ich so noch an das Gute glauben?"

"Dann müssen wir eben anfangen nicht nur an das Gute zu glauben, sondern das Gute zu sein. Wenn keiner mehr da ist uns zu retten müssen wir uns selber retten. "

Molly zweifelte. Warum wollte dieses Mädchen einfach nicht begreifen?! "Hermine, wenn das so einfach wäre, dann wäre dies hier alles nie passiert! Und vielleicht ist seine Macht jetzt schon zu groß als das wir etwas unternehmen könnten? Sie doch nur was er in dieser kurzen Zeit angestellt hat!"

Hermine erhob ihre Stimme und weckte dadurch unbemerkt Harry. "Wenn er das in so kurzer Zeit anstellen konnte, was kann er dann erst in einigen Jahren alles zerstören! Wir müssen verhindern, dass er noch mächtiger wird! Und zwar jetzt. Wir stehen sowieso auf Voldemorts Liste also lasst uns noch in ein paar Todesesser-Ärsche treten, bevor wir ins Gras beißen!"

Bei ihren letzte paar Sätzen waren auch Charlie und Fred wieder gekommen. Hermine, die um sich herum nichts bemerkt hatte war dadurch etwas erschreckt als plötzlich Applaus ertönte.

"Hermine du hast vollkommen recht! Lasst uns einen Widerstand gründen!" Auch Mrs. Weasley stimmte nach kurzem Überlegen ein. "Dann werden wir es tun. Und sei es nur um die anderen zu rächen."

Hermine war ziemlich benommen durch diesen plötzlichen Zuspruch und auch der auflodernde Zorn in Mrs. Weasleys Augen verunsicherte sie. Hilfesuchend wandte sie ihren Kopf zu Harry. Dieser hatte sich inzwischen mithilfe seiner ganzen Entschlossenheit an seinem provisorischen Bett hochgezogen. "So soll es sein. Für Ginny und die anderen werden wir weiterkämpfen. Hast du schon eine Idee wie Hermine?"

Auf die fragenden Blicke konnte sie allerdings nur verlegen den Kopf schütteln. Harry rang sich zu einem leichten Lächeln durch, obwohl sein ganzes Gesicht schmerzte.

"Scheint langsam als würden wir Rollen tauschen. Diesmal bist du die Anführerin und ich der mit dem Plan. Denn obwohl es so aussah hab ich in den letzten Wochen mehr getan als nur geschlafen. Also folgendermaßen..."

Und während draußen alles so hoffnungslos und verloren schien begann in einem kleinen Raum unter einem Haufen Ruinen der Kampf für das Gute von neuem.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und dann kämpfte diese Minigruppe gegen Oldie-Voldie und rettete die ganze Welt und Harry Potter war wieder mal der Held des Tages....

Warum so leicht wenn es auch umständlicher geht?!

**1. Es wird mehrere Handlungsstränge und deswegen lange Zeit etwas zu erzählen geben.**

**2. Einer der Schwerpunkte wird auf SS/HG liegen. Aber das dauert noch ne Weile. Wer dieses Pairing nicht mag kann erstmal weiter lesen es gibt dann später ne Warnung wenn das wichtig wird.**

**3. Danke für eure Reviews. Es sind nicht viele, aber sie haben Qualität. **

**4. Jana, noch mal speziell für dich. Leider, leider kein Slash diesmal. Glaub ich. Obwohl... Nein. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht. Vielleicht etwas später so bei Kapitel 64.**

**5. Meine Kekse sind alle. Wie soll ich so denken Haare-rauf **

**6. Oh, entschuldigt. Ignoriert 5. Und vielleicht auch 4. Außer ihr heißt Jana oder seit megamäßige Slash-Fans.**

**7. lalalalalalal - so kriegt man etliche Seiten voll**


	4. Au Boudoir

"_Dann will ich zum König gehen, obwohl es gegen das Gesetz verstößt. Wenn ich umkomme, komme ich eben um." _(Est. 4,16)

3. Au Boudoir 

_Hauptquartier des Widerstands, Frühjahr 2000 , früher Abend_

"Verdammte Scheiße!" rief Harry als er die Leiter herab kam. "Sie haben Tonks!"

Die anderen konnten es nicht glauben. "Wie kann das sein?"

"Draußen. Es waren nur noch ein paar Straßen bis zu Malfoys Bordell, aber dann haben die Kontrollen sie festgenommen. Sie hat vergessen ihren Zauberstab zu blockieren, deswegen konnte man sie so schnell orten. Parvati und Charlie sind schon los um sie zu befreien. Aber sie werden es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen."

Justin war verzweifelt. "Heißt das unser ganzer Plan ist ins Wasser gefallen? Wir haben die letzten paar Jahre so hart daran gearbeitet endlich mehr Informationen zu bekommen um Voldemort zu zerstören!"

Das war tatsächlich so. Nach der großen Schlacht damals hatte es ein paar kleinere Angriffe auf Voldemort gegeben. Aber die kleine Rebellengruppe konnte nicht wirklich etwas ausrichten solange sie nicht wusste, wo es Voldemort besonders treffen würde. Jetzt war die Rebellengruppe zwar nicht mehr ganz so klein nachdem zuerst Lee Jordan und Dean Thomas eingetreten waren. Wenige Wochen nach der Gründung des Widerstandes waren die beiden in Hogwarts aufgekreuzt, Waisen, enterbt und halbverhungert. Sie hatten nicht gewusst wohin und in diesen Tagen schien das ewige Monument Hogwarts für viele ein neuer Anlaufpunkt zu werden. Und als ehemalige Gryffindors verstand man es natürlich als Ehrensache die beiden Freunde aufzunehmen.

Und mit der Zeit kamen auch andere die nicht aus der neuen Gesellschaft ausgeschlossen waren. Zum Beispiel Luna Lovegood, ihres Zeichens Ravenclaw. Das Wiedersehen mit ihr war eine Freude, war man sich doch im Laufe des fünften Jahres näher gekommen. Und Luna die schon immer eine Schwäche für Weasleys gehabt hatte, schaffte es doch tatsächlich Fred einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit wiederzugeben, der über den Tod von George in Trauer und Ernsthaftigkeit verfallen war. Seit dem letzten provisorischen Weihnachten waren die beiden offiziell ein paar. Überhaupt hatte der letzte Winter sehr viel Freudiges gebracht.

Gegen Ende Oktober hatte auf einmal der Kopf von Nymphadora Tonks, Gestaltenwandlerin und ehemalige Aurorin durch den geheimen Eingang geschaut. "Also hier ist der neueste Orden des Phoenix!" Molly Weasley hatte sie verständigt, obwohl keiner sagen konnte wie.

Eine besondere Überraschung stand allen bevor, als bei Neujahr plötzlich Flora Sprout in Begleitung einem der letzten Hufflepuff Justin Finch-Fletchley auftauchte. Dieser Beitritt hatte besonders viel verändert. Nicht nur das Professor Sprout anfing etliches Gemüse zu ziehen, wodurch dem Hunger der Rebellen wohl auf Jahre geholfen werden konnte, sie konnte auch den Zugang zu den verborgenen Lehrerwohnungen zeigen, die ,vor allem zu Hermines Freude, mit Büchern angefüllt waren. Und noch etwas brachte dieser Besuch.

Zwar waren Gryffindors in dieser Gesellschaft geächtet, aber Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws nicht. Der Krieg war zum großen Teil auch damit verloren wurden, das sich nur wenige Nicht-Gryffindors zum Kampf gestellt hatten. Die Hufflepuffs wollten nichts verlieren, was sie sich hart erarbeitet hatten und die Ravenclaws wollten abwarten wie sich alles entwickelt.

Justin und Luna hatten es geschafft Kontakte zu Parvati Patil herzustellen, die Zutritt zu den höheren Kreisen hatte, da sie jetzt für die Malfoys arbeitete. Doch dann hatte Parvati hatte herausbekommen, dass die beiden sie ausspionierten und der Schreck war erst einmal ziemlich groß als sie eines Tages vor der Tür des Hauptquartiers stand. Wie groß war das Erstaunen als Parvati dann sagte sie wolle beitreten, um den Tod ihrer Schwester zu rächen. Sie wurde aufgenommen.

Und dann kam sie eines Tages mit einer wichtigen Info. "Nummer Zwei ist in zwei Wochen im 'Boudoir Boue' angemeldet."

Das war tatsächlich eine Neuigkeit. Nummer Zwei war ein geheimnisvoller Todesesser, der nach Voldemort die höchste Position im Staat einnahm. Aber niemand kannte seine frühere Identität. Oder bisher war keiner lange genug am Leben um davon zu erzählen. Und dieser Mann hatte einen Termin in Malfoys berüchtigtem Bordell? Nachdem Malfoy nämlich aufgrund des Verrat seines Sohnes nie bis ganz oben kommen würde, hatte dieser beschlossen sich auf andere Weise Einfluss zu verschaffen. Und er hatte das exklusivste Bordell der Zaubererwelt gebaut. Hierher kamen nur die hochrangigsten Todesesser und selbst der dunkle Lord war hier ein- zweimal aufgetaucht. Malfoys Prostituierte waren die bestgeschultesten in ganz Großbritannien. Diese Frauen waren alle Schlammblutsklavinnen deren Erinnerung man gelöscht hatte und die nur noch lebten um zu dienen. Und zufällig war dort noch jemand Parvati einen gefallen schuldig.

Tonks meldete sich damals freiwillig als Liebessklavin/Spionin. Nach etwas Zögern stimmte die restliche Gruppe ihr dann auch zu, denn da sie ihr Gesicht und Auftreten so verwandeln konnte gab es bei ihr eine kleinere Chance erwischt zu werden.

Und jetzt sollte all diese Vorbereitung der letzten Wochen, diese einmalige Chance auf Informationen und den Sieg einfach verschwinden?

Hermine straffte ihre Schultern und erhob sich. "Harry wir haben zu lange dafür gekämpft! Diese Chance dürfen wir nicht verstreichen lassen! Wir werden die Pläne einfach ein bisschen ändern und Tonks ersetzen!"

Harry schaute Hermine an. "Ja, aber mit wem?" Zweifelnd schaute er sich um. Mrs. Weasley und Professor Sprout waren zu alt. Parvati auf Mission. Luna hochschwanger (sie hatte zwar erst Weihnachten ihre Liebe bekannt gegeben, aber das heißt nicht das vorher nichts war). und Harry bezweifelte, dass er auf Nummer zwei so reizvoll wirken würde. Er schaute wieder skeptisch zu Hermine. Und dann dämmerte es ihm. "Du?!?"

"Einer muss es tun. Und wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Ich mache mich fertig und werde dann apparieren."

Harry wurde rot und begann zu stottern. "Aber Hermine- du als - ich meine - du bist doch noch - na ja - du weißt schon - als Hure - Hermine du bist noch Jungfrau! Willst du das wirklich opfern?" Endlich hatte er es raus gebracht.

"Harry, ich bin zwanzig. Irgendwann muss jeder mal. Und wenn ich damit so helfen kann tue ich es gern."

_Nockturngasse, vor dem "Boudoir Boue", einige Stunden später_

Ihm war es zutiefst zuwider hierher zu kommen. Er hätte mit seiner Zeit wirklich besseres anfangen können. Aber ein Geschenk des dunklen Lords durfte man nicht ablehnen. Auch wenn man wollte. Warum bekam er eigentlich so etwas als Geschenk?

"Du musst mal ausspannen! So hart wie du in den letzten Wochen daran gearbeitet hast den Widerstand aufzuspüren. Zu schade das wir immer noch nicht mehr als die Namen haben."

Er schnaubte. Wenn er sich _so_ entspannen wollte hätte er sich selbst darum gekümmert. Aber er sah es als Schwäche an. Nur wer seine Sinne nicht beisammen hat kann diesen animalischen Trieben nicht widerstehen. In diese Gedanken versunken stolperte er über eine Ecke seiner weiten Roben. Solche Kleidungsstücke waren vielleicht effektvoll, aber ziemlich unpraktisch. Er schaffte es noch sich abzufangen, aber seine Maske verrutschte etwas. Er schaute sich um ob ihn jemand beobachtet hatte. Nein, nur einer dieser alten Penner die Mülltonnen durchwühlen. Er starrte den Mann finster an, dessen angedeutetes Grinsen dadurch mit einem Schlag wie weggewischt war. Nummer Zwei ging weiter. Gut, dieses eine Mal würde er es geschehen lassen. Er lächelte grimmig. Wenn er schon musste dann wollte er dieses 'Geschenk' wenigstens genießen. Vielleicht lenkte es ihn von dem Sturm in seinem Inneren ab. Obwohl er es bezweifelte.

Die Frau an der Rezeption überschlug sich fast um ihm zu helfen. "Mr.-ähem- Mr. Zwei ihre _Begleitung_ ist schon bereit. Folgen sie mir, bitte."

Sie führte ihn zu einer Tür und ließ ihn dann alleine. Er drückte die Klinke und fragte sich was ihn wohl erwarten würde.

Im Zimmer war es fast vollkommen dunkel. Aber man konnte trotzdem ein großes Bett erkennen und auf dem Bett saß eine Frau. Sie hatte ihr Gesicht einem großen Fenster hinter dem Bett zugewandt, durch das von draußen das Licht der Straßenlampen fiel. Über dem Bett war ein Baldachin aus halb durchsichtigem, glitzerndem Stoff. Die Frau hatte lockiges Haar, dass in sanften Wellen über ihrem vollkommenen Rücken lag. Sie hatte bemerkt dass sie Besuch hatte und stand auf. Sie trug nichts weiter als ein durchsichtiges Negligee. Als sie sich umdrehte bewunderte er ungeniert ihren Körper. Sanft gerundete Hüften, einen weichen Busen, der zwar voll war aber nicht zu groß. Sie war gut ausgewählt worden, denn sie war zwar klein, aber doch sehr weiblich. Ihm war als hätte er sie schon einmal gesehen. Sie war genau sein Typ. Schon ihr Anblick erregte ihn.

Da sie vom Licht abgewandt war konnte er ihr Gesicht nicht erkennen, aber dass war ja im Moment auch nicht so wichtig. Langsam näherte er sich, während er seine Sachen einfach rundherum fallen ließ. Seine Todesessermaske, sein Umhang. Er begann sich die Robe aufzuknöpfen. Dann stand er vor ihr mit halbgeöffneter Robe unter der ein weißes Shirt blitzte. Sie stand immer noch vor dem Bett, aber mit einem kleinen Schubs lag sie darauf. Plötzlich traf ein Lichtstrahl ihr Gesicht. Er sah direkt in ebenmäßige Gesichtszüge, Lippen, die nur auf seinen hungrigen Mund zu warten schienen. Dann sah er ihr direkt in ihre Augen. Zimtfarbene Augen. Er schrak zurück. Wie konnte es sein? Nach all der langen Zeit? Er hatte gedacht er sähe sie nie wieder. Und wie kam sie hierher? Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Trotzdem brachte er es zustande noch ein Wort zu krächzen. "Elaine?"

Doch diese Frau die Elaine so unglaublich ähnlich sah, antwortete mit einem Unterton in der Stimme den nur noch eine andere Person hatte.

"Professor Snape?!?"

Fräulein Besserwisserin in Person. Hermine Granger. Rebellin. Einer der obersten Plätze auf Voldemorts schwarzer Liste.

Sie war eine Spionin. Das war die einzige Antwort. Und sie war jemand, der seine Identität um keinen Preis weiter verraten durfte. Es blieb nur eine Lösung.

_"AMNESIA!"_

Hermine war vollkommen durcheinander. Wieso lebte Professor Snape noch? Und warum nahm er Nummer Zwei' s Termin war? Und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Er hatte Dumbledore verraten. Severus Snape war Nummer Zwei! Oh Gott, sie musste Harry alles erzählen. Sie musste..._"AMNESIA!"_

Wer war sie? Und warum war sie hier mit diesem Mann? Wo war sie überhaupt? Sie sah sich um. Ein Raum der dominiert war von einem Bett. Und sie war mehr als lose bekleidet. Sie wurde rot. Sie ahnte wo sie war. Aber wer war sie jetzt? Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit dass herauszufinden.

"Wo bin ich? Wer bin ich? Und wer sind sie?"

Severus überlegte schnell. Wenn er sie jetzt einfach hier lassen würde, dann würde sie früher oder später bei Voldemort landen. Und der würde wohl etwas ungehalten reagieren, wenn man ihm eine lang gesuchte Rebellin bringen würde, die sich nicht mal an ihr eigenes Versteck erinnern konnte. Oder an ihren Anführer. Er würde einfach lügen müssen.

"Ich habe dich gerade dem Bordellbesitzer abgekauft. Du bist meine Sklavin verstehst du das?"

"Ja, ich glaube. Ja, Meister."

"Dann komm. Es wartet Arbeit auf dich." Sie apparierten.

_Snape-Manor_

Er zog sie schnurstracks hinter sich in die Küche. Dort blieb er vor einer alten Frau stehen.

"Freda, dies ist eine neue Sklavin. Sie wird ihnen bei de Hausarbeit helfen. Behandeln sie sie nicht anders als die Hauselfen."

Freda schaute etwas skeptisch auf das kleine Ding. Sie sah nicht so aus als könnte sie mit anpacken. Und ihre Kleidung... man ahnte wo der Meister sie her hatte. Wieso eigentlich ein Schlammblut. Der Meister hatte immer gesagt, dass nur schwache Zauberer sich am Leid ihrer Diener erfreuen müssen, anstatt Hauselfen zu nehmen die solche Arbeit gerne machen würden. Aber ihrer Kleidung nach war sie vielleicht da um den Meister auch auf andere Art zu erfreuen...

"Kümmern sie sich darum Freda. Und besorgen sie ihr um Himmels willen andere Kleidung!"

_Hauptquartier des Widerstands_

"Ich hoffe unser Plan hat geklappt. Hermine fehlt jetzt schon eine ganze Weile." seufzte Harry.


	5. Das Leben in der Dunkelheit

_ "Zeichen für uns sehen wir nicht, / Es ist kein Prophet mehr da, / Niemand von uns weiß wie lange noch." (Psalmen 74,9 )_

** 4. Das Leben in der Dunkelheit**

_ Hauptquartier des Widerstandes, einen Monat später (Frühlingsbeginn)_

Luna kam die Leiter herunter. Hoffnungsvolle Blicke richteten sich auf sie. Sie versuchte ein optimistisches Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Und die Verzweiflung in ihren Augen zerstörte auch das letzte bisschen Hoffnung.

„Nein, wieder nichts. Unsere letzte Chance war nichts." Sie stand da, einsam und niedergeschlagen. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft viel mehr zu sagen. „Vielleicht, wenn…"

Aber sie sprach nicht weiter. Alle waren besorgt. Seit Tagen war kein einziger Lebensbeweis von Hermine aufzufinden. Zuerst hatten sie gedacht Hermine hätte den Volltreffer gelandet und bliebe länger um mehr Informationen zu ergattern. Doch die Zeit verging ohne dass Hermine zurückkam. Langsam begannen sich alle um sie zu sorgen. Als am nächsten Tag immer noch kein Zeichen von ihr zu finden war, hatte die kleine Gruppe begonnen vorsichtig Informationen zu sammeln. Aber nichts. Es war als hätte sie sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Sie hatten jede kleinste Spur verfolgt, doch nichts brachte Erfolg. Weder Parvatis Kontakt noch irgendjemand anderes konnte Aussagen über Hermines Aufenthaltsort preisgeben. Und mit jeder Stunde die zerrann, zerrann die Hoffnung Hermine wieder zu finden. Keiner wagte es auszusprechen was alle dachten, denn es zuzugeben –dass man Hermine nie wieder sehe und dass sie wahrscheinlich tot wäre – nein, das zu sagen wäre so endgültig. In diesen Tagen wurde es ungewöhnlich ruhig in den Hauptquartieren, die sonst von lauten Diskussionen über neue Pläne wieder hallten. Alle versuchten sich vom offensichtlichen abzulenken, um nicht daran zu denken, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder über zu Erinnerungen. An Hermine. An glückliche Zeiten. An früher. An all das was nicht mehr war. Und vielleicht nie wieder sein würde. Was bestimmt nie wieder sein würde. Zum Beispiel die Menschen. Familien - auseinandergerissen. Freunde - für immer getrennt.

Die Verzweiflung, das Aufgeben, alles war so greifbar nah.

Molly fing leise zu schluchzen an. Und das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Fred stand auf.

„Es hat keinen Sinn mehr! Wir müssen uns damit abfinden, dass Hermine für uns verloren ist! Es bringt nichts wenn wir ewig trauern und jedem kleinsten Fitzel nachgehen, obwohl letztendlich wieder nicht mehr als Enttäuschung dabei herauskommt! Das bringt sie auch nicht wieder zurück. Aber wir sind es ihr schuldig weiterzumachen! Ich weiß, sie hätte es so gewollt!"

Die anderen schauten ihn an. Es klang einleuchtend. Vielleicht war das die einzige Möglichkeit weiterzumachen. Justin stand auf. „Ja, lasst es uns für die Opfer dieses Grauens tun!"

Auch die anderen standen auf. Es war die einzige Perspektive.

„Nein!" kam ein plötzlicher Aufschrei.

Alle drehten sich um und starrten Harry an.

„Hermine ist nicht tot! Ich fühle es! Wir haben vielleicht nur eine kleine Spur übersehen! Wenn…"

Dean Thomas fiel Harry ins Wort. „Wenn – Vielleicht – Eventuell. Das hilft uns jetzt nicht mehr! Es ist zu unsicher! Wir müssen endlich wieder richtig handeln!"

"Ach und was war die Suche nach Hermine für dich? Zeitverschwendung?"

Lee Jordan eilte Dean zur Hilfe. "Nein, so meinte er es nicht. Aber wir müssen es endlich akzeptieren! Wir können Hermine nicht mehr helfen, aber wir können denen helfen die noch übrig sind, und das muss unser Ziel sein!"

Harry wurde nur noch wütender. "Wie wollen wir andere retten wenn wir schon Mitglieder unserer Gruppe im Stich lassen? Hermine lebt, ob ihr das einsehen wollt oder nicht! Wenn ihr Hermine nicht helfen wollt – gut – aber ich werde nicht so einfach aufgeben. Und wenn ich sie alleine suchen muss!"

Dean wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als ihm die frisch befreite Tonks ins Wort fiel.

„Genau!" Alle starrten sie verwirrt an. "Harry wird Hermine alleine weitersuchen!"

Das war doch etwa zu weit gegangen. Die anderen waren zwar einem Streit nicht abgeneigt, aber einen Freund einfach so seinem Schicksal zu überlassen? Nein, das würden sie nicht tun.

„Starrt mich nicht alle so an! Es ist die beste Idee! Wenn einer Hermine sucht, dann fällt das nicht so auf wie wenn zehn Leute sich den Weg durchfragen. Außerdem kennt er sie besser als wir anderen und kann deswegen besser beurteilen wo sie hin gehen würde! Und während er unterwegs ist arbeiten wir an anderen Aufträgen!"

Es klang zwar relativ logisch, doch sie beäugten Tonks immer noch misstrauisch.

Professor Sprout brachte einen Einwand ein. "Aber Harry würde doch sofort zu Voldemort geliefert werden?!"

„Das ist ja das geniale! Eben nicht, denn er gilt ja als tot! Und mit diesen Narben im Gesicht erkenn man ihn nicht so schnell wieder!"

„Aber..."

Und endlich brachte sich auch Harry wieder ein. "Ja. Ich mache es! Und ich fange beim Bordell an. Vielleicht haben wir etwas unwichtiges übersehen..."

_ Voldemorts Residenz, Mitte März_

Ginny oder wie es jetzt hieß ihre Majestät, starrte trübsinnig aus dem Fenster. Sie hatte kein Auge für das neu erwachte Leben, die sprießenden Blüten, die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Sie schaute nicht auf den garten. Sie schaute in die Ferne. Sie schaute immer in die Ferne. Ihre Dienerin, die gerade den Tagesplan vorlas war daran gewöhnt. Alle selbst. Ginny Weasley war tot. Zumindest innerlich. Nur ihre äußere Hülle lebte weiter. Stoisch und unbewegt begegnete sie jedem neuen Tag. Es gab ja auch keinen Grund etwas daran zu ändern. Wozu braucht man Gefühle, wenn alle die einem etwas bedeuten nicht mehr da sind?

Ein Diener meldete gerade die Ankunft des dunklen Lords in ihren Gemächern und die Dienerin zog sich zurück. Virginia drehte sich nicht um als er das Zimmer betrat.

„Du starrst schon wieder aus dem Fenster. Überhaupt, du bist oft so abwesend. Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken?" Virginia wusste das war eine rethorische Frage. Voldemort konnte Gedanken lesen. Obwohl Virgina ihn in letzter Zeit öfters hatte abblocken können.

„Überhaupt musste ich feststellen, dass du dich nicht gerade sehr bemühst mit den anderen Frauen Kontakte herzustellen."

Virginia lachte kalt. „Diese Schleimerinnen? Das einzige was sie können ist tratschen. Darauf kann ich verzichten. Und den ganzen Tag lang solche Versuche sich einzuschmeicheln. Ich kann es nicht mehr ertragen."

„Vielleicht sollten wir wirklich etwas Abstand gewinnen. Und ich weiß schon wo wir hinreisen. Wir werden Severus besuchen. Er ist ja auch dir ein vertrautes Gesicht und er hat auch keine dieser Frauen die du so verabscheust." Er ging wieder.

Mehr hatte Virginia auch nicht von ihm erwartet. Er hatte von Anfang an auf diesen Besuch gezielt. Es war nicht so als würden ihre Bedürfnisse ihn kümmern. Er liebte sie nicht. Er konnte nicht lieben. Und mit den Jahren hatte auch Virginia bemerkt wie leicht das war. Nichts zu empfinden.

_ Snape Manor, Mitte April _

Es war ziemlich heiß für einen Frühlingstag und wahrscheinlich zum hundertsten wischte sie nachlässig mit ihrer Hand den Schweiß von ihrem Gesicht. Da sie gerade erst mit jäten aufgehört hatte bedeutete dass, das eine schmutzig-matschige Strieme auf ihrem Gesicht hinterließ, was sie im Moment aber nicht verhindern konnte.

  
Als sie gerade wieder auf dem Gartenweg war, fiel ihr Blick auf den See, der besonders heute so kalt und einladend aussah. Vielleicht könnte sie nachdem sie ihre Pflichten erledigt hatte einen ganz kurz zum See ausreißen, und ihre Hände und Füße im kalten Wasser waschen. Der Gedanke daran, dort zu sitzen, das Gesicht der Sonne zuzuwenden und ihre Füße durch die beruhigenden Wellen zu ziehen war einen kurzen Moment so einladend, dass sie es sich direkt vorstellen konnte. Genau so –Nur … Nur, beim Gedanken daran stoppte sie mitten im Laufen, als die Erinnerung sie überkam, irgendwie war es ein See, der anders geformt und angelegt war. Und sie war damals nicht alleine. Es waren andere da, die das gleiche taten und hinter ihr waren lebendige Gespräche im gang und sie hörte von irgendwo Gelächter. Irgendwas über ZAG's und Schnatze, was auch immer das war. Sie schloss ihre Augen und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was ZAG's waren und warum sie an diesem besonderen Tag so wichtig waren. Aber nach ein paar Sekunden stärkster Konzentration gab sie auf. Sie wusste von früheren Erinnerungsfetzen dass es ihr nicht mehr als massive Kopfschmerzen einbringen würde.

Natürlich, ertappte sie sich plötzlich, war es sonst wärmer. Normalerweise fand sie sonst nur im Juni und Anfang August Zeit dazu. Aber wenn man dem Kalender in der Eingangshalle trauen durfte war jetzt April. Und sie hatte das dumpfe Gefühle, dass sie sich früher um diese Zeit immer auf etwas Wichtiges vorbereitet hatte. Aber sie wusste es war sinnlos diesen Gedanken nachzugehen.  
  
Während sie weiter im Garten arbeitet fühlte sie plötzlich weitere Erinnerungen aufkommen als sie ein runden Kiesel den sie fand in die Luft schleuderte. Dieser Schnatz. Es gehörte irgendwie zu einem Spiel. Bälle in verschiedenen Größen die durch die Luft flogen in einem Stadium. Und sie hatte das Spiel nicht gemocht. Nein, das war nicht richtig, sie war nur nicht so begeistert davon wie andere.

Sie schauderte weil ihre Erinnerung so klar und grafisch war. Wie auch immer ihre Einstellung gegenüber diesem Spiel war, dieses Spiel war sicher besser gewesen als das was jetzt in Stadien durch Todesesser geschah. Sie hatte es nur einmal mit ansehen müssen, da auch ihr Meister keinen großen Geschmack daran fand. Es war verstörend, zu sehen wie eine Hexe oder ein Zauberer an einen wilden Besen gebunden wurde und von denen in den weißen Masken mit Flüchen beschossen wurde. An der Menge von Blut auf dem Feld ließ sich leicht schließen das derjenige schon lange tot war bevor der dunkle Lord sich von seinem Sitz erhob. Während er ein grauenhaftes Lachen abgab schoss er den Abschlussfluch, der das ganze Spektakel beendete. Der Fluch teilte den Körper in zwei Teile, die vom Besen rutschten und etwas voneinander entfernt auf das Spielfeld klatschten. Glücklicherweise hatte sie seitdem niewieder zu einem solchen Spektakel gemusst um es sich selber anzusehen.  
  
Oh Gott, in der Sonne wurde es immer heißer dachte sie, während sie sich mit der Hand durch dass strähnige, schmutzige Haar fuhr. Ihr Meister erlaubte ihr keine Haarnadeln und deswegen konnte sie es nicht hochstecken. Er erlaubte ihr nur ein einzelnes Haarband, aber das war schon seit einer Weile kaputt. Eigentlich hätte sie es mit ihrem Zauberstab schnell richten können, aber sie durfte keinen Zauber nutzen, bevor ihn ihr Meister nicht genehmigt hatte. Aber der war schon seit ein paar Tagen unterwegs.   
  
Ihr zauberstab. Das war sowieso eine Sache. Als Sklavin bekam sie einen sehr schwachen zur Verrichtung einfacher Zauber wie Waschzauber eben. Als sie ihn bekommen hatte, hatte er sich falsch angefühlt. Sie konnte sich an keinen anderen Zauberstab erinnern, aber instinktiv fühlte sie das es nicht ihrer war. Obwohl das natürlich Blödsinn war. Sklaven hatten keine eigenen Stäbe, damit sie nicht zu stark waren. Deswegen hatte man den Stab den sie zuerst bekommen hatte auch später noch einmal ausgetauscht gegen einen mit winzigem Kern. Sie war zu gefährlich mit dem ersten Stab, denn ihre Zauberkräfte waren zu groß.

Aber mit dem neuen Stab konnte sie immer noch einfache Zauber wie den Reinigungszauber. Obwohl sie darauf verzichten könnte, denn mit ihm musste sie immer eine Kammer säubern in der Folterungen vorgenommen wurden. Sie sah die Leute weder ankommen noch gehen, doch in der Nacht gab es Schreie und am nächsten Morgen musste sie immer etliche Blutlachen aus der Kammer entfernen. Sie hatte zwar nie ein Opfer gesehen, aber manchmal kamen ihr beim Saubermachen Erinnerungen an die Leute die so leiden mussten.

Eines Tages war ein besonders klares Bild gewesen. Es war ein Zauberer gewesen, dessen Gesichtszüge ihr sonderbar vertraut waren. Das auffallendste an ihm waren wohl die Sommersprossen und die fuchsroten Haare…

Fuchsrot…es kam ihr so bekannt vor. Wie als wäre das der Schlüssel zu ihren Erinnerungen, ihrem echten Namen, den Bildern die immer wieder auftauchten, hatte sie das innere Bild vor sich gesehen…aber mehr war ihr nie eingefallen. Deswegen hatte sie einfach weiter gesäubert.  
  
Der größte Teil des Geländes war den Sklaven verboten, außer die räumten auf. Und selbst dann war es keinem von ihnen erlaubt den staubigen Raum zu betreten der voll mit Büchern war und in dem der Meister abends oft saß. Aber eines Tages hatte sie doch einen Blick hineingewagt und war prompt vom Meister erwischt worden.

"Würdest du gerne einige davon lesen, Elaine?" hatte er gefragt als er plötzlich hinter ihr aufgetaucht war. Er hatte ihr den Namen Elaine gegeben und hatte ihr nie ihren richtigen Namen gesagt.

Sie hatte sich umgedreht und auf den Boden geschaut. Einen Moment später kamen die Spitzen seiner glänzenden Stiefel in ihr Blickfeld. Sie hatte kurz überlegt ob er sie bestrafen würde wenn sie ja sagen würde. Und wenn sie nein sagen würde, würde er sie einfach bestrafen und ihr befehlen nicht mehr hinzusehen. Ihr Herz klopfte wie wild als sie sich auf ihre Knie fallen ließ und ihre trockenen Lippen leckte bevor sie antwortete.

„Ja bitte Meister Severus" hatte sie gesagt und bangend seine Antwort erwartet.

„Schau her!"

  
Sie hatte gehorcht und starrte gleich darauf in seine kalten schwarzen Augen, während sein dunkles, öliges Haar in sein Gesicht fiel solange er sie musterte. Seine Lippen waren wie üblich zusammengepresst und sein Gesicht ausdruckslos.

"Gut" sagte er, während er an das Regal ging. "Du darfst das und das und das lesen" während er mit dem Zauberstab auf die Titel zeigte. Aber du sagst keinem was ich dir hier erlaube und du rührst keines der anderen Bücher an!"

"Wenn du irgendein magisches Detail daraus benutzen solltest-" er machte eine Pause und ließ eine Drohung in der Luft hängen.   
  
"Nein Sir, Meister Severus" sagte sie, während sie sich so tief verbeugte wie sie konnte.   
  
"Und ich erwarte von dir dass du das nächste Mal sofort folgst wenn ich dich nehmen will" hatte er fortgesetzt.

"Oh, Ja, Meister Severus, ich werde es tun." hatte sie wiederholt.   
  
Sie hatte beinahe erwartet, dass er sie auf den Boden drücken würde, ihren Rock hochhob und ihre Beine hier und sofort spreizte… Aber stattdessen hörte sie nur seine Fußschritte als er den Raum verließ.   
  
Sie war schnell auf ihre Füße gekommen und hatte die Bücher gesammelt. Als er einige Stunden später wiederkam hatte sie ein Buch ausgelesen und hatte das zweite schon zur Hälfte.   
  
"Pack sie zurück, Elaine " hatte er befohlen und sie hatte gehorcht.   
  
Dann bedeutete er ihr zu folgen und sie folgte ihm in seine Gemächer. Obwohl er ihr diese Ehre schon mehrmals gegönnt hatte bevorzugte er normalerweise sein Büro, presste sie auf die Couch oder auf den Schreibtisch oder gegen die Wand und presste sich in sie.

  
Er hatte nichts mehr zu ihr gesagt, aber seine Lippen verformten sich im Triumph als sie die Nacht ihr bestes gab um ihn zu befriedigen. Nicht dass sie als Sklavin eine Wahl hätte, aber sie hatte immer noch genug Würde so zu tun als würde es ihr gefallen in schmerzhafte oder entwürdigende Positionen gezwungen zu werden.

Aber selbst so gesehen ging es ihr besser als den meisten anderen Sklaven und das wusste sie. Wenn er sie verletzt hatte sorgte er immer dafür dass sie schnell geheilt wurde und bereitete Tränke zu, die den Schmerz linderten den er verursacht hatte. Und er reichte sie nicht herum sondern behielt sie damit sie nur ihn erfreute.   
  
Ja, dachte sie sich, während sie das Essen umrührte, sie hatte es besser als die meisten. Nicht dass sie den hakennasigen Bastard nicht töten würde um ihre Freiheit zu bekommen. Aber im Moment war das nicht möglich.

Harry war verstört. Er hatte Infos. Oh ja, die hatte er. Denn anstatt nur nach Hermine hatte er angefangen auch über ihren Kunden etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Und ein Penner vor dem Bordell hatte ihm interessante Infos zukommen lassen. Ein Todesesser in weiten, teuren Roben wahr an dem Tag dort gewesen und auf der Treppe gestolpert, weswegen der Penner sich noch an ihn erinnern konnte. Es war ein blasser Mann mit einer Hakennase, fettigen schwarzen Haaren und bösartigen pechschwarzen Augen. Und Harry kannte nur einen Mann auf den diese Beschreibung zutreffen könnte. Kurz zog er in Erwägung den Orden zu benachrichtigen. Aber das hätte zu lange gedauert, also regelte Harry das lieber selber. Es war wohl Zeit für einen unangemeldeten Besuch….

Hermine war gerade fertig mit kochen als auf einmal Freda hereinstürmte. „He du Sklavin! Der Meister ist zurück. Und er hat hohen Besuch mitgebracht! Ich hoffe du hast das Putzen nicht vernachlässigt, wir brauchen wohl Gästezimmer!"

Leser: Also, soweit so gut. Aber wer ist Elaine? (das dauert noch zwei Kapitel dann wisst ihr es) Ist es jetzt vorbei mit dem töten? (Eher nicht-Harry lebt noch) Schaltet nächste Woche wieder ein!

Achso noch ein paar Infos: Wenn jemand öfters amerikanische Fics liest kommt ihm vielleicht einiges bekannt vor. Einen Teil dieser Story hatte ich an "A day in the life of a houseslave" angelehnt (sprich: so gut wie geklaut) diese Fic findet ihr auf Adultfanfiction. Sie hat ungefähr 20 Seiten und ist ne Darcfic.

Eventuell ist euch aufgefallen das ich meinen Namen geändert habe? Mir war danach.

Danke für eure Reviews. Sie helfen mir wirklich weil ich nicht weiß ob euch gefällt was ich schreibe. Ich bin im Drama -Genre ziemlich neu und hab bisher sehr viel Humor geschrieben. Sagt Bescheid wenn es zu grauenhaft ist.

Achso, ich bin immer froh wenn mir jemand Fehler zeigt damit ich sie umändern kann. Ich hab zb. schon jemand falsches sterben lassen. (dert hier im falschen haus zugeordnet ist) Wisst ihr wer?

Au revoir!


	6. Und am Ende stirbt die Hoffnung I

**„**_„Ach die Helden sind gefallen, / die Waffen des Kampfes verloren. Erhalte mein Leben und rette mich, / lass mich nicht scheitern! / Denn ich nehme zu dir meine Zuflucht." (2Sam. 1,27; Ps. 25,20)_

5. Und am Ende stirbt die Hoffnung 

_ Snape Manor, etwas später_

Der dunkle Lord war zu Besuch. Natürlich standesgemäß in einer Kutsche mit Thestrals davor. Thestrals, das waren Knochenpferde, die eigentlich unsichtbar waren. Früher. Doch sie wurden sichtbar wenn man jemanden sterben gesehen hatte. Und das hatten alle. Kleiner Kinder ihre Eltern, ihre Geschwister. Erwachsene ihre Familien, ihre Freunde und Feinde. Und sie selbst sind dabei oftmals auch gestorben. Wenn nicht physisch, dann innerlich.

Sofort eilten einige Diener herbei um das Gepäck des dunklen Lords in die fertig gemachten Räume zu transportieren. Neidisch beobachtete die Sklavin die Szene hinter Fredas Rücken. Ach, wenn sie es doch nur auch so gut hätte. Die Leute da draußen wurden, wenn auch wenig, bezahlt und das wichtigste war, sie wussten wer sie waren. Und sie? Sie hatte keine Erinnerungen aus den Träumen die manchmal kamen und vielleicht wirklich nur das waren. Träume. Sonst hatte sie nichts. Nur den Namen den ihr der Meister gegeben hatte. Elaine. Ob das wohl ihr echter Name war? Und wenn nicht wie war er dann? Sie seufzte. Das hatte doch alles keinen Zweck. Egal wie lange sie diese Fragen immer und immer wieder wälzen würde, es würde wohl nie etwas dabei heraus kommen.

Wieder konzentrierte sie sich auf die Bilder von draußen. Und dann stieg er aus, der Beherrscher der Zauberwelt, umgeben von einer Aura des puren Bösen und mit feuerroten Augen. Schaudernd wollte die Beobachterin sich gerade abwenden als noch jemand hinter ihm aus der Kutsche stieg. Eine blasse junge Frau, sehr teuer gekleidet. Am Fenster kam die Ahnung auf, dass dies die Königin war. Damals im Stadium hatte man sie nicht sehen können, da die Königin nicht anwesend war. Gerüchte gingen herum, dass sie nur höchst selten an öffentlichen Ereignissen teilnahm, aber keiner wusste warum. Das Erste was ihr auffiel war, dass der Besuchsgrund ziemlich wichtig sein musste, wenn die Gefährtin Voldemorts selbst kam. Das zweite war das Aussehen der Königin. Nicht ihre ungesunde Blässe, nicht ihre traurigen Augen und ihr müder Gang. Ihre feuerroten Haare. Und die Augen des Zauberers, den die junge Sklavin hatte sterben sehen.

Sie musste hörbar schlucken. Dadurch wurde Freda leider aufmerksam auf sie. „DU FAULES STÜCK! Mach endlich deine Arbeit weiter! Das werde ich dem Meister erzählen! Du bist zu überhaupt nichts gut. Ich bedauere den Tag deiner Ankunft! Na warte nur, du bekommst deine Strafe! Stehst hier in der Gegend rum und gaffst Löcher in die Luft als müsstest du nicht arbeiten! Hör zu junge Dame, du bist nichts weiter als die dreckigere, faulere Version eines Hauselfs. Nein, du bist weniger! Setz dich endlich in Bewegung, oder ich mache dir Beine!" Klatsch. Freda hatte ihr eine so kräftige Ohrfeige gegeben, dass ihrer Sklavin Tränen in die Augen traten. „Das wird dich eines besseren lehren!" Die Geschlagene tat ihr bestes um die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Sie wollte Freda keine Genugtuung geben. Freda, die beim Schlag ein süffisantes Grinsen aufgesetzt hatte, machte ein etwas verbissenes Gesicht, als sie die Anstrengung der jungen Frau bemerkte. „Mach nur so weiter" presste sie nur zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während sie sich enttäuscht umdrehte.

Virginia folgte dem Gepäck, während er dem Verwalter befahl den Hausherrn herbei zu rufen. Sie starrte das Haus an, obwohl Haus fast zu wenig schien als Bezeichnung. Snape Manor. Es erhob sich drohend über ihr. Es wirkte grau, trist, verlassen und überhaupt – einsam. Wie die jetzigen Zeiten. Sie schauderte. Sie wusste, dass dieses Haus früher einmal zu den schönsten der ganzen Umgebung gehört hatte. Damals war es noch von Kinderlachen erfüllt gewesen, von Leben und Liebe. Doch diese Zeiten waren schon vor der Geburt des jetzigen Besitzers vorbei gewesen. Jetzt war das einzige was dieses Haus füllte Ödniss. Endlose Leere. Nicht vom räumlichen her, nein, die Zimmer waren alle teuer eingerichtet wie sie beim durchqueren der Eingangshalle feststellte. Aber alles wirkte kalt, steril. Und sie fühlte, wie das ganze auch auf sie zutraf. Ein kurzer Gedanke an früher kam ihr. Damals als sie noch Ginny genannt wurde. Als das Lachen in ihrem Leben noch existierte. Als ihr Leben noch existierte. Und jetzt? Jetzt war sie in teure Gewänder gehüllt und wurde Virginia genannt. Und in ihr war nur noch Platz für kalte, endlose Leere. Ödniss. Als die Leute um sie herum starben, starb auch sie. Sie war nur noch eine Hülle. Nur manchmal flackerte für einen Augenblick ihr altes selbst wieder auf. Vor einem Viertel Jahr war sie eines Nachts schweißgebadet aufgewacht, weil sie für einen Moment geglaubt hatte Schreie zu hören. Sie konnte die Stimme nicht zuordnen, aber für einen Moment hatte sie gehofft…Aber wozu hoffen? Es war doch sowieso vollkommen unmöglich. Und damit schwor sie sich das sinnlose Hoffen zu beenden. Sie brauchte ein Wunder. Aber Wunder funktionieren nur in albernen romantischen Büchern. Dies war die Realität. Sie wollte sich damals umdrehen und schlafen, doch es war ihr unmöglich. Die innere Trauer drohte sie zu ersticken, doch sie konnte nicht weinen. Sie hatte in all den Jahren nie geweint. Nicht nach dem Krieg, nicht bei oder nach der Hochzeit. Ihre Tränen hatten keine Bedeutung, denn was machen einige Tropfen Wasser schon in einem Strom aus Blut…

Nein, sie hatte die ganze Nacht lang wach gelegen. Einsam und verlassen lag Ginny damals in einem großen Bett, denn sie und ihr Angetrauter hatten von Anfang an getrennte Zimmer. Und am Morgen danach stand Virginia auf, die seitdem jeden Tag die Geschehnisse in der Natur beobachtete, wie sie trotz aller Ereignisse wie zum Hohn immer wieder zum Leben erwachte, um am Ende doch nur zu sterben. Warum liefen Leben und Schicksal so ab? Warum sich all das antun, wenn man am Ende doch einfach wieder zu Staub zerfällt, egal ob arm oder reich, egal welcher Abstammung oder überhaupt egal ob Pflanze, Tier oder Mensch?

Die dunkle Lady folgte dem Diener in ihre opulente Suite, der sie jedoch keinen Blick zu warf. Zielstrebig steuerte sie auf einen Platz am Fenster zum Garten hin und ließ sich anmutig aber distanziert nieder. Leider wurde sie schon wenige Minuten später vom dunklen Lord persönlich aus ihren Überlegungen gerissen. Langsam drehte sie ihren Hals und starrte direkt in ein Paar rotglühende Augen.

„Ich bin sehr zufrieden mit dir, du hast dich keinem meiner Befehle widersetzt und hast sogar das Kleid an das ich wollte. Vorzüglich. Du musst jetzt eine Weile allein zurechtkommen, ich habe wichtige Geschäftsbesprechungen." Er sprach gönnerhaft, doch etwas schien immer in seiner Stimme zu lauern. Ein etwas, das nur darauf wartete zum Vorschein zu kommen und ungefähr zweihundert Flüche sofort griffbereit hatte. Er musterte sie und er konnte ihr eine gewisse Blässe ansehen.

„Virginia, dir scheint die Reise nicht bekommen zu sein. Am besten lässt du dich von einer Dienerin frisch machen. Du möchtest doch deiner Stellung gerecht werden oder?" Unter seiner Stimme schwang ein bedrohlicher Ton mit. Sie hatte ihn schon so oft gehört, dass sie begann ihn zu ignorieren. Aber natürlich widersprach sie ihm nicht. Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn gemacht. Widerspruch war sinnlos. Genau wie die Tatsache, dass sie als einzige überlebt hatte, während jene, die kluger, mutiger, begabter und überhaupt nützlicher gewesen wären sterben mussten.

Sie schaute wieder aus dem Fenster. Vielleicht würde das Zurechtmachen von den trüben Gedanken die sie plagten ablenken.

Severus Snape entstieg hoheitsvoll dem großen Reisekamin in der Eingangshalle. Er ließ sich mit keinem Wimpernzucken anmerken wie verärgert er war. Gerade war er dabei gewesen einem uralten Zaubertrank nachzuspüren, als er aufgrund einer dringenden Eule seine Untersuchungen hatte abbrechen müssen. Wie gesagt, man konnte ihm den Unmut kaum ansehen. Doch der Hauself, der seinen Meister erwartete, hatte schon mehrmals gesehen, dass wenn sein Herr seine Lippen _so _zusammenkniff Ärger drohte. Und mit dieser Vermutung traf der kleine Elf voll ins Schwarze.

„**Wieso **stört ihr mich?" Man könnte förmlich hören, wie er in fettgedruckten Buchstaben sprach. Der Elf zitterte. „Weil Herr…ich meinen…"

„**Ja?!**" Der Elf brachte keinen vollständigen Satz über die Lippen. Der Meister war wütend. Oh ja, sehr wütend. Und das Stottern des Elfen sorgte nicht eben dafür, dass er sich abregte.

Dieser Elf war der Nutzloseste, der Severus in all seinen Jahren untergekommen war. Und in den letzten Jahren hatte er schmerzhaft erfahren müssen, wie man mit nutzlosen Dingen… und auch Leuten umgehen muss. Es gab nur eine Lösung für dieses Problem. Severus hob seinen Zauberstab. „AVADA…"

Doch eine Stimme fiel ihm ins Wort. Eine Stimme, die er kannte. Obwohl er sie lieber nicht gekannt hätte.

„Severus, so gerne ich auch dieser kleinen Vorführung beiwohnen würde, muss ich dir leider mitteilen, das dass bis später Zeit hat. Ich habe einige interessante Informationen und du bist der einzige, der vertrauenswürdig genug erscheint diesen speziellen Auftrag auszuführen."

Selbst nach all den Jahren war der dunkle Lord ihm noch unheimlich. Vielleicht gerade wegen all der Jahre. Er hatte gesehen wozu der dunkle Lord fähig war.

„Vor einigen Monaten war es einigen unserer Verbindung gelungen ein Paar dieser aufsässigen Rebellen zu fangen, obwohl sie wenige Stunden darauf wieder entkommen konnten. Aufgrund unterschiedlicher Beschreibungen war es zuerst ziemlich schwierig diese Personen zu fassen. Doch vor einem Monat etwa konnte eine der Personen als Charlie Weasley identifiziert werden." Severus horchte auf. Charlie Weasley? Er kannte den Jungen gut. Aber warum war er nicht mit den anderen gestorben, damals?

Der dunkle Lord sprach weiter. „Unseren Spezialisten ist es gelungen den Ort des Zauberstabes auszumachen und nach einigen Beobachtungen des Aufenthaltsortes wissen wir, wo das Lager der Rebellen ist."

Wenn noch ein Weasley lebte, wer waren dann die anderen? Kannte er sie vielleicht auch? Waren sie genug um eine Gefahr darzustellen und das Gute siegen zu lassen? Einen Moment hatte er eine Vision von einer Welt des Friedens, in der alle Menschen das gleiche recht zu leben hatten, in der jedem vergeben wurde.

„Severus, dieser Auftrag ist so wichtig, dass ich selbst zum Einsatz schreite."

Severus, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, fragte was dann seine Aufgabe wäre.

„Du wirst mir als einziger helfen, denn du bist der einzige von dem ich weiß, dass er hundertprozentig loyal ist."

Einen Moment überlegte sich Snape wirklich Widerworte zu leisten. Er hatte die Visionen noch so frisch vor den Augen. Doch dann schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Es war zu spät um die Seiten zu wechseln. Er hatte sich entschieden. Er gehörte zur dunklen Seite. Diese Visionen waren unerreichbar.

Er nickte stumm den dunklen Lord zu. Gemeinsam apparierten sie, um die einzige Chance der Zaubererwelt auf Erlösung zu zerstören.

Die Sklavin war vor wenigen Sekunden in ihr Zimmer eingetreten und stand jetzt etwas ratlos im Raum. Virginia wandte den Blick auch weiterhin nicht vom Fenster ab. Sie ignorierte die Arbeitskraft, bis diese sich zurückhaltend aber doch deutlich räusperte.

„Ähm, Herrin, Freda schickt mich, auf dass ich ihnen zur Hand gehe. Aber wenn sie meine Hilfe nicht wollen..." Es klang ziemlich schüchtern und zurückhaltend.

Virginia drehte sich immer noch nicht, aber sie begann zu sprechen. „Bleib hier, du kannst mir die Haare kämmen. Aber störe mich nicht indem du zu stark an ihnen ziehst, sonst wird es dir schlecht bekommen."

„Ja Herrin!" Schritte erklangen und Virginia bemerkte wie sich jemand hinter sie hockte. Nur Momente später spürte sie schon zarte, bedächtige Bürstenstriche. Das Mädchen war extrem vorsichtig anscheinend hatte sie ziemlich große Angst vor einer Strafe. Virginia versuchte sich weiter auf die Aussicht zu konzentrieren, aber irgendetwas war an der Präsenz dieses Mädchens seltsam. Virginia beschloss der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und versuchte im Fensterglas einen Blick auf sie zu erhaschen, denn sie wollte nicht mit ihrer Neugier erkannt werden. Leider erhaschte sie nur einen Blick auf einen gebeugten Kopf mit einem ziemlich wilden Haarschopf.

„Sag, wie heißt du?" begann sie scheinbar aus purer Langeweile zu fragen.

Scheu antwortete die Dienerin. „Ich werde Elaine genannt Herrin."

Natürlich, wie konnte Virginia das nur vergessen. Allen Sklavinnen und Sklaven löschte man vorsichtshalber das Gedächtnis an früher, damit sie auch keine starken Zauber als auch keine Rechte mehr kannten.

Die nächsten Worte sprach Ginny mehr zu sich selbst.

„Manchmal wünschte ich mir ich hätte auch kein Gedächtnis mehr. Dann könnte ich alle diese Gräueltaten und Schrecken vergessen und könnte in Frieden leben."

Die Bürstenstriche hielten inne. Und auf einmal erklang wieder die Stimme der Dienerin. Doch diesmal klang sie fester und zutiefst bitter.

„Als ob das so einfach wäre. Ich weiß nicht einmal meinen Namen! Alles was ich weiß wurde mir gesagt. Und wie kann ich Schrecken und Grauen vergessen, wo sie doch meine einzigen Erinnerungen sind? Alles was ich von dieser Welt kenne sind Blut, Gewalt und Sklavenarbeit. Und jetzt kommen sie hier herein, wedeln mit ihrer weasley-roten Mähne und erklären mir ich könnte mich glücklich schätzen? Es ist mir egal wie sie mich für meine Meinung bestrafen, es kann für mich sowieso nicht schlimmer werden!" Stille herrschte im Raum. Wie konnte diese Sklavin es wagen…

Und auf einmal ertönte wieder die Stimme dieser anmaßenden Bediensteten. Doch auf einmal klang es eher fragend und verwirrt. „Was ist Weasley?"

Und Ginny siegte über Virginia. Langsam drehte sich die dunkle Lady um. Auf ihrem Gesicht malte sich grenzenloses Erstaunen als sie auf einmal in zwei zimtfarbene Augen blickte. Zwei Jahre war es her seit Ginny solche Augen zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte. Damals war Ginny noch ein 17-jähriges Mädchen voller Träume und Hoffnungen. Doch mit den Träumen und Hoffnungen war es aus.

„HERMINE?!" Gut, vielleicht doch noch nicht ganz.

Harry landete auf weicher Erde direkt neben einem kleinen See. Er stand sofort auf und klopfte sich Blätter von der Kleidung, während er sich nach eventuellen Wachen umschaute. Tatsache war aber, dass alles wie ausgestorben dalag. Nach einem kurzen Zögern lief er schnell hinter einigen Büschen in Deckung und orientierte sich dort neu. Er konnte Snape Manor kaum verfehlen, so drohend und befremdlich wirkte es inmitten der friedlich-ländlichen Umgebung. Immer auf seine Deckung bedacht steuerte er zielstrebig auf einen kleinen Turm an der Seite zusah, der nicht nur vor fremden blicken schützen könnte, sondern eventuell auch eine Nebentür in das Gebäude enthielt.

„Hermine, kannst du dich an gar nichts erinnern? Ich bin es, Ginny Weasley. Weißt du noch wir gingen damals beide auf das Zauberer-Internat Hogwarts!"

Hermine starrte sie an. „Schlammblüter dürfen nicht auf öffentliche Schulen!"

Für sie schien es als wäre die dunkle Königin verrückt geworden. Kein Wunder bei dem Mann. Ginny verzweifelte fast. Was konnte sie nur für ihre Freundin tun?

„Doch damals schon. Das kam erst als wir den Krieg verloren hatten. Weißt du noch wie wir im Krieg Seite an Seite gekämpft haben?" Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Geht es ihnen gut Herrin? Soll ich ihnen irgendwas bringen?"

„Hermine, warum glaubst du mir nicht? Wie soll ich es dir nur beweisen? Warte. Du heißt Hermine Granger, deine Eltern waren Muggel und Zahnärzte. Du warst in der Schule immer eine der besten und du warst mit Harry Potter und Ron Weasley befreundet. Klingelt bei dir da irgendetwas?"

Hermine starrte sie immer noch an. Ginny wagte noch einen letzten Versuch.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an dem Tag am See? Ihr hattet gerade eure ZAG-Prüfungen abgelegt und habt draußen am See gesessen. Wir Jüngeren mussten Unterricht machen und haben euch so beneidet, weil ihr den ganzen Nachmittag frei hattet. Es waren die letzten ZAG's die in Hogwarts abgelegt wurden, weil danach die Vorbereitungen für den Krieg begannen. Bitte Hermine, du musst dich doch erinnern. Es waren die letzten Tage in denen wir Frieden hatten. Einige Tage später begannen dann die Morde der Todesesser. Die letzten Tage bevor…" Ginny war total verzweifelt. Was sollte sie nur tun?

Und dann setzte Hermine zum reden an. „Ja." Jetzt war es an Ginny zu starren. „Ich weiß noch wie die Sonne schien. Alle waren fröhlich und dann hat irgendjemand über einen …Schatz…nein…Schrat…das auch nicht…"

„Schnatz?" warf Ginny ein.

„Ja, genau. Schnatz, darüber wurde geredet." Auf Hermines Gesicht spiegelte sich ein abwesendes Lächeln.

„Oh Hermine, du erinnerst dich wieder!" Ginny war außer sich vor Freude.

Hermine wurde wieder betrübt. „Nein, ich erinnere mich nur an den Tag. Aber langsam glaube ich ihnen, Herrin."

„Das ist immerhin ein Ansatz. Nenn mich ruhig Ginny."

„Wie du wünschst Her…Ginny." Verlegen lächelten sich die beiden jungen Frauen an. Und plötzlich huschte ein Leuchten über Ginnys Gesicht. Schnell rannte sie zum Gepäck und zog achtlos Sachen heraus.

Doch je mehr Sachen sie auf den Boden warf, desto schlecht gelaunter wurde ihr Gesichtsausdruck. „Wo ist denn dieses verfluchte Ding?! Oh, verdammt, hab ich das etwas vergessen?"

Hermine schaute etwas verwirrt. „Was suchst du überhaupt?"

„Mein Denkarium. Das ist so eine Schale, die mit Figuren verziert ist. Innen ist so eine silberne Flüssigkeit. Ich hab darin immer einen großen Teil meiner Erinnerungen an früher."

„Und wie soll das mir helfen?" Hermine verstand zwar das Prinzip des Denkariums, aber nicht so recht seinen Sinn.

„Wenn Profis Gedächtniszauber ausführen verschwinden deine Erinnerungen unwiederbringlich. Aber wenn jemand nicht so oft Gedächtniszauber anwendet ist er dazu nicht trainiert genug. Dann werden Erinnerungen nur blockiert. Und wahrscheinlich ist das auch bei dir passiert, wenn bei dir immer wieder Erinnerungen durchkommen." Erklärte Ginny.

Hermine wusste immer noch nicht ganz genau was das sollte. „Was hat das jetzt mit mir zu tun?"

„Die silberne Flüssigkeit überträgt nicht nur Erinnerungen wieder zurück sondern aktiviert auch die blockierten Erinnerungen, wenn genug über dich in der Flüssigkeit gespeichert ist. Du bist ziemlich oft in meinen Erinnerungen gespeichert, aber ich habe mein Denkarium vergessen. Was machen wir jetzt? Wenn Snape und mein Angetrauter zurückkommen werden sie keine Sekunde zögern dich umzubringen, weil du dich an zuviel erinnerst. Aber ohne Erinnerungen kannst du nicht fliehen." Ginny war total nervös.

Und dann fiel Hermine etwas ein. „Du hast gesagt das ist so verzierter Behälter mit einer silbernen Flüssigkeit. Ungefähr so groß und so hoch?" Sie zeigte es mit den Fingern.

Ginny war erstaunt. „Ja, genau. Woher weißt du das? Wieder ein Erinnerungsfetzen?"

„Nein, aber ich habe in einem der Privaträume des Meisters so etwas gesehen. Vielleicht kannst du deine Erinnerung darin speichern und dann…"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird nicht funktionieren. Jeder Mensch kann nur ein Denkarium haben."

Hermine war bedrückt. „Heißt das wir können nichts tun?"

Doch Ginny schien es nicht zu stören. „Ach was, du bist doch sicher auch in den Erinnerungen von Snape vielfach vertreten."

„Nein, der Meister hat mich doch erst seit wenigen Monaten. Und selbst so habe ich ihn nur sehr selten gesehen."

Ginny schaute sie etwas seltsam an. „Nein Hermine. Du hattest beinahe sieben Jahre mehrere Stunden Unterricht bei ihm pro Woche. Deine Extra-Projekte, die zeit im Orden und die Zeit im Krieg nicht mitgerechnet."

Hermine konnte das nicht glauben. „Du musst dich irren. Er hat mich immer wie eine normale Sklavin behandelt und überhaupt, auch wenn er gut mit Zaubertränken ist würde er es nie unterrichten, er hasst Kinder. Man merkt es jedes Mal wenn Gäste mit Kindern kommen. Niemals würde er freiwillig unterrichten."

„Lass es uns einfach ausprobieren. Du holst das Denkarium und ich passe auf das uns keiner erwischt."

Hermine hatte ein etwas mulmiges Gefühl bei der Sache aber sie nickte. Sie war bereit alles zu tun, um endlich zu wissen wer sie war.

------------------------------------

A/N: Ich musste das Kapitel in zwei teile teilen, weil es so groß war. Ich hoffe, das stört euch nicht!


	7. Und am Ende stirbt die Hoffnung II

_ Derweil im früheren Hogwarts_

Mrs. Weasley stand etwas abgelegen in einer kleinen Nische die zu einer vorübergehenden Kochstelle umgebaut war. Ab und zu warf sie einen Blick auf Luna. Es konnte jetzt jeden Tag soweit sein, deswegen hatten sie Luna schon vorsorglich in ein Deckenlager einquartiert. Fred saß neben ihr und hielt ihre Hand, während die beiden sich leise zuflüsterten. Molly musste lächeln. Bei all dem Bösen da draußen zeigten gerade diese zwei, dass das Leben weiter ging. Sie wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu. Justin musste jeden Moment von Prof. Sprout zurückkommen. Molly hatte ihn losgeschickt um etwas Gemüse aus dem Gewächshaus zu holen, dass Prof. Sprout noch bewirtschaftete. Tonks und Parvati hatten sich heute vorgenommen die Ruinen zu durchsuchen, die nah beim verbotenen Wald waren, während Charlie, Lee und Dean im Wald jagen wollten. Man hatte sich an das einfache Leben gewöhnt. Molly seufzte. Ob Harry wohl zum Mittag kommen würde? Er war heute ziemlich früh losgegangen um Infos zu sammeln. Auf einmal hörte sie die Klappe gehen. Da keine der vielfältigen Fallen Alarm gegeben hatte nahm sie an, dass wohl jemand vorher zurückgekehrt war.

„Justin, hast du das Gemüse mitgebracht?" rief sie ohne sich umzudrehen. Es kam keine Antwort. Vorsichtig näherte sie sich dem Eingang. „Charlie? Lee? Dean? Tonks? Pavati? Harry? Wer ist da?" Sie stand direkt unter dem Eingang. Neben ihr bündelte sich Tageslicht. „Hallo?"

Plötzlich stand eine Gestalt im Licht. Dunkle Augen starrten sie an.

Molly traute ihren Augen nicht. „Severus?"

„Überraschung! Gott sei dank, du lebst wo warst du die ganzen Jahre? Wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht."

„Das hättet ihr euch sparen können, mir ging es ausgezeichnet."

Molly wollte näher treten, als sie eine zweite Gestalt bei Severus entdeckte. Es gab nur eine Person mit solchen rot-glühenden Augen.

Ihre Stimme wurde kalt.

„Ach da warst du. Dann hast du uns also doch verraten, wie Sirius es uns schon vor Jahren gepredigt hat. Was treibt dich hierher?"

„Nur ein kleiner Freundschaftsbesuch. Nachdem ich in der letzten Zeit so vielen bekannten Gesichtern begegnet bin..."

Molly brauchte einen Moment bis sie begriff. Dann wurde sie wütend, wie man an den roten Flecken auf ihrer Wange erkennen konnte. „Du warst das! Du hast Hermine entführt. Warum hast du das getan? Das wird sie sich nicht gefallen lassen."

„Ich habe meine Gründe. Übrigens ist sie nicht das einzige bekannte Gesicht. Hast du eigentlich schon einmal ein Bild der neuen Königin gesehen?"

Molly schnaufte verächtlich.

„Oh, sie haben geheiratet Dunkler Lord? Meine Glückwünsche. Doch leider bin ich grad nicht in der Stimmung für Hochzeiten. Auf Wiedersehen!"

„Schau dir zuerst das Bild an Molly." Zwei Zauberstäbe waren auf sie gerichtet.

Widerwillig nahm sie die ersten Fotos in die Hand…und wurde fahl. Sie flüsterte kaum hörbar Ginny's Namen. Da waren Bilder ihrer Tochter auf der Hochzeit. Neben ihrem Mann im Thronsaal. Bei einer öffentlichen Ordensverleihung für loyale Todesesser. Und immer wieder das ernste, traurige Gesicht ihrer Tochter. Ihre Augen hatten jeglichen Glanz verloren. Molly schaute mit wildem Blick auf.

„Wie konntet ihr das meiner Tochter nur antun?" Und dann zielte sie. Doch bevor sie schoss war Severus schneller. Molly löste sich in glitzernden Staub auf. Fred und Luna waren aufmerksam geworden und hatten sich in einer Ecke versteckt. Doch es half nichts. Einer nach dem anderen explodierte. Bei Luna machte sich der dunkle Lord einen besonderen Spaß vorher innen und außen zu wechseln. So starb erst das Kind und dann Luna. Inzwischen waren die beiden Despoten richtig in fahrt und suchten den Rest der Gruppe zusammen. Charlie hielt am längsten stand. Kurz vor seinem Tod starrte er Severus tief in die Augen. „Warum? Zusammen hätten wir die Welt retten könne. Alle wären gleich gewesen und jeder magische Mensch frei." Severus streckte ihn dann mit einem Wink nieder. „Alle gleich, ja? Nein, von euch nimmt mir keiner Elaine weg!"

Zurück in Snape Manor

Ginny war von Hermine zu einem alten Turm geführt worden. Aber jetzt wartete sie schon über eine halbe Stunde auf Hermine. Langsam wurde die Zeit knapp. Auf einmal hörte man ein Knarren. Zuerst dachte sie, sie würde sich täuschen, aber das lang gezogene Geräusch verhallte nicht. Es war eindeutig das Geräusch einer alten Tür, die sich langsam öffnete.

Ginny verfiel in Panik. Wie sollte sie Hermine nur Bescheid geben? Nein, die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihr blieb war ein Überraschungsangriff.

Ihr Adrenalin stieg. Alle ihre Muskeln waren bis aufs letzte gespannt, als sie nur wenige Meter vor der Tür in den Schatten lauerte. Die Zeit sich zu befreien war gekommen. Ginny hatte viel zu lange nur daneben gestanden.

Sie konnte nicht erkennen wer hereinkam, da sie durch das plötzliche Licht von außen geblendet war. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und zielte.

Der fluch, mächtig und gebündelt durch ihren Mut entfloh ihrem Zauberstab. Zielstrebig flog er auf die Person zu.

Doch wie als hätte diese einen angriff erwartet duckte sie sich. Der Zauber verfehlte. Und Ginny stand ohne jede Form von Deckung.

Sie erwartete ihr Ende.

Doch die andere Person regte sich erst nicht. Und sagte auch nichts. Bis auf ein Wort.

„Ginny?"

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und versuchte die Umrisse zu identifizieren. Die eine Hälfte des Gesichts war vollkommen missgestaltet. Alte Narben und Verletzungen schien alles zu sein, woraus das Gesicht bestand. Doch die andere Seite… Ebenmäßige, helle Haut, gut aussehend. Und in beiden Hälften ein Paar großer, grüner Augen. Sie brauchte nicht einmal die typische Strubelfrisur aus dunklen Haaren zu betrachten um zu wissen, wen sie vor sich hatte.

„Harry? Du bist es wirklich. Oh wie oft habe ich so etwas gewünscht. Ich hatte alle Hoffnung aufgegeben und jetzt…" Und sie warf sich in seine Arme und begann zu schluchzen. „Und jetzt erst Hermine und dann du in so kurzer Zeit. „Wie viele Nächte habe ich von so etwas geträumt…ihr lebt…"

Harry schaute etwas ratlos auf das schluchzende Mädchen in seinen Armen. Eine Welle von Gefühlen überkam ihn. Als er sie zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte – wie lange war das jetzt her? Inzwischen hatten sie alle soviel Leid erleben müssen und aus dem Mädchen war eine junge Frau geworden. Schon als sie noch das Mädchen war hatte er soviel für sie gefühlt und hatte sich nie getraut es ihr zu erzählen. Er hatte gedacht dafür wäre später noch Zeit. Doch jetzt war es zu spät. Jetzt war er entstellt und es gab keine Hoffnung mehr auf eine gemeinsame Zukunft in dieser Welt.

Jetzt lag das einzige Mädchen das er je geliebt hatte, in seinen Armen und verlangte von ihm, trotz allen Kummers getröstet zu werden. Ginny lag in seinen Armen und weinte. Seit langer Zeit erlaubte sie sich zum ersten mal wieder Tränen. Die beiden lebten. Vielleicht…ja, vielleicht war noch nicht alles verloren…

Harry schloss seine Arme um sie. „Weine doch nicht. Wir… wir holen Hermine und bringen sie zu den anderen zurück. Und dann…"

Ginny hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn aus tränenfeuchten Augen an. „Andere?"

Harry nickte stumm und ergriffen. Mit erstickter Stimme fuhr er fort. „Ja, Molly und Charlie und Fred und Luna, Professor Sprout, Justin…"

Ginny dachte sie würde vor gleich abheben vor Freude. Sie lebten? „Was,so viele? Und Mom, Fred und Charlie und die anderen?" Ihre Stimme klang völlig entrückt. „Sie leben… so viele… sind hier… in greifbarer Nähe…" Und dann fasste sie sich langsam wieder. Sie schaute mit ihren wunderschönen Augen bis in den tiefsten Grund von Harry's Seele. „Und du…du lebst…" Sie hob eine ihrer zarten Hände um ihn zu berühren, wie als könnte sie nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte.

Er zuckte, weil er Angst hatte, sie würde seine Entstellungen abstoßend finden und sich von ihm abwenden. Doch sie hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein Harry, bitte lass mich." Zart berührte sie seine entstellte Wange. Es war wie als würde sich ein Schmetterling dort absetzen, so leicht. Dann hörte er ihre belegte Stimme zu ihm sprechen. „Es ist wohl während der großen Schlacht passiert." Es klang so sachlich. Ihm war als hätte er einen Knoten im Hals. Er konnte nur leicht nicken.

„Sag mir Harry: Wenn Hermine gleich wiederkommt…darf ich mitkommen? Meine Familie wieder sehen? Bei ihnen sein?" fragte sie zurückhaltend und ängstlich ob seiner Antwort.

Er schaute sie schockiert an. Wie konnte sie sie über seine Antwort unsicher sein?

„Natürlich Ginny! Wie kannst du so etwas nur fragen?"

Das Glück übermannte sie. Sie küsste Harry. Er erwiderte ihren Kuss. Ihre Hand zog seinen Kopf näher zu sich heran. Sie waren losgelöst aus Zeit und Raum und die Welt um sie herum blieb stehen.

„Ähem Ginny?" Hermines Stimme unterbrach die Stille, die sich entwickelt hatte. Sie stand am Absatz der Treppe zu den Gemächern des Meisters. In den Händen hielt sie ein Denkarium. Dann bemerkte Hermine den Mann hinter Ginny und schrie auf.

„Pass auf Ginny! Hinter dir!" Hermine tastete nach ihrem Zauberstab. Ginny schritt ein. „Nein, Hermine. Das ist Harry, du weißt doch, ich hab dir von ihm erzählt! Er ist hier um dich zu retten!"

„Da hat er leider kläglich versagt Virginia!" Alle drehten sich erschrocken zu der Stimme um, die von der Tür kam. Der dunkle Lord war zurück.

Das Blut tropfte von Voldemorts Umhang auf den Boden.

„Was für eine Überraschung Harry. Du bist etwas lebendiger als wir angenommen hatten." Voldemorts angespanntes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem grausamen Lächeln. „Aber das lässt sich ja noch ändern." Er erhob seinen Zauberstab.

„NEIN! Bitte tu ihm nichts!" Ginny war vor Harry getreten. „Nur über meine Leiche! Wenn dir die Zeit mit mir irgendetwas bedeutet, dann lass ihn leben. Ich flehe dich an, ich bettle auf Knien, ich tu alles was du willst, wenn du ihn nur am Leben lässt!"

„Oh, so ist das also? Tut mir leid, aber wenn deine Loyalität so brüchig ist, dann bist du es nicht wert, weiter die dunkle Königin zu sein. Du warst eine brauchbare Bettgefährtin, doch ich habe nie etwas für dich empfunden. Das weißt du genauso gut wie ich." Er grinste sie unheilvoll an.

„Ich weiß, aber für einen Moment hatte ich gehofft ich wäre für dich mehr gewesen als ein Spielzeug."

„Hoffnung ist etwas für die Schwachen. Schauen wir mal wie schwach diese kleine Verschwörung in meinen eigenen Reihen ist!" Er wollte gerade den Zauber formulieren als…

„Renn Hermine! Hol dir deine Erinnerungen wieder und alarmiere die anderen!" Harry war neben Ginny gerannt und bedeutete Hermine zu fliehen. Er schaute zu Ginny. Warum floh sie nicht endlich? Und er las in ihren hellgrünen Augen die Antwort. Sie lächelte ihn einfach traurig an und nahm seine Hand. Und sie sprach Worte aus, die auch schon so lange in seinem Herzen warteten.

„Ich liebe dich beinahe jeden Augenblick, den ich dich kenne. Ich dachte, ich hätte dich schon vor so langer Zeit verloren aber ich habe nie aufgehört dich zu lieben. Und als ich dich heute wieder sah – ich weiß wieder wo mein Platz ist. An deiner Seite. Wenn wir schon nicht zusammen leben durften – dann lass uns wenigstens gemeinsam dem Ende entgegensehen." Er erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Und dann drückte er sanft ihre Hand.

Hermine war erst unentschlossen ob sie wirklich gehen sollte, aber der Blick auf ihre Freunde zwang sie zu einer Entscheidung. Sie nickte Harry zu und sondierte schnell die Lage. Der Weg nach draußen war versperrt. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit – sie musste zurück in die Gemächer des Meisters fliehen.

Ihr Herz raste wie ihre Füße. Hinter sich hörte sie gemurmelte Flüche und Schreie aber sie hatte keine Zeit sich umzudrehen. Doch der Widerschein der Wände, der dauernd die Farbe wechselte sagte einiges aus. In ihren Händen hielt sie immer noch die Schüssel, bedacht darauf keinen Tropfen der silbernen Flüssigkeit zu verschütten. Als sie das Zimmer erreichte warf sie schnell die Tür hinter sich zu. Sie nahm einen tiefen Schluck aus dieser Schüssel. Was wenn Ginny sich geirrt hatte? Wenn nicht genug über sie in der Erinnerungsflüssigkeit festgehalten war oder die Flüssigkeit giftig war? Vielleicht funktionierte das ganze Prinzip ni…

Ein seltsames Gefühl herrschte in ihrem Kopf. Sie schloss die Augen. Das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren. Sie bekam heftige Kopfschmerzen. Ihr Puls schien ins Unendliche zu steigen. Und dann…

Erinnerungen. Viele Erinnerungen. Der Geruch in der Praxis ihrer Eltern. Die Muggel-Grundschule. Der Hogwarts-Express. Der Troll-Vorfall. Vielsafttrank. Arithmantik-Unterricht. Der Julball. Etliche Stunden in der Bibliothek. Der Krieg. Der Aufbau des Widerstandes. Und immer wieder Ron und Harry.

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen wieder. Sie erinnerte sich. An alles. Und daran das sie den anderen Bescheid geben musste. Wenn sie hier herauskam. In Snape-Manor konnte man nicht apparieren. Auch gab es keinen Ausgang außer der Tür, durch die sie gekommen war. Doch dort tobte ja noch der Kampf, oder?

Draußen waren die Geräusche inzwischen verklungen. Wer hatte gewonnen? Konnte sie es wagen hinaus zu gehen? Vielleicht, wenn sie vorher mal ganz kurz nachschauen könnte? Gerade wollte sie einen Schritt auf die Tür zu machen als sie sah wie die Klinke gedrückt wurde. Besser nichts riskieren! Schnell rannte sie zu einem großen Fenster. Beim Öffnen stellte es sich als Balkontür heraus. Umso besser! Schnell schlüpft sie heraus und schloss die Tür von außen.

Sie drückte sich flach an die Wand neben der Balkontür. Ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Wenn sie Glück hatte würde man sie nicht sehen. Sie konnte sich vor Anspannung nicht konzentrieren. In einem absurden Moment stellte sie fest, dass sie immer noch das Denkarium umklammerte. Wie lange stand sie jetzt draußen? Sekunden, Minuten oder schon Stunden? Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern.

Sie drückte sich weiter an die Wand. Auf einmal spürte sie etwas auf ihrer Wange. Erst erschrocken, so war es doch eine Beruhigung, als sie bemerkte, dass es nur ein Regentropfen war. Die Hitze des Tages hatte ihren Tribut gefordert; ein Hitzegewitter war ausgebrochen. Schnell wurde es stürmischer. Blitze zuckten über das Firmament, Donner grollte. Als ein Blitz ziemlich dicht neben ihr zuckte schrie sie leise auf. Schnell legte sie sich eine hand auf den Mund. Wenn sie Glück hatte, hatte sie vielleicht keiner gehört?

Sie hatte kein Glück. Auf einmal standen die beiden neben ihr.

„Ein hübsches Vögelchen hast du dir da angelacht, Severus!" Der dunkle Lord musterte sie verächtlich.

Neben ihm stand der Mann, der sie solange unterrichtet hatte, zu dem sie einmal aufgeschaut hatte. Wie oft hatte sie ihn vor ihren Freunden verteidigt, damit, dass all seine Bösartigkeit nur Show wäre, um Voldemort zu täuschen. Stattdessen hatte sie immer wieder herausgehoben wie riskant seine Aufgabe wäre. Wie er sich für den Orden opferte. Im Krieg hatte sie mit ihm Seite an Seite gekämpft und wie oft hatten sie gemeinsam mit Madame Pomfrey Kriegsopfer behandelt? Sie hatte sogar um ihn getrauert. Und was tat er? Er verriet sie alle. Kämpfte heimlich für das böse. Tötete Unschuldige genauso wie ehemalige Freunde und machte Hermine zu seiner Sklavin und missbrauchte sie. Sie hasste ihn aus dem tiefsten Herzen. Er hatte nichts mehr verdient als einen grauenhaften, langsamen und schmerzvollen Tod. Sie starrte ihn an und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie. Selbst wenn es ihn nicht töten könnte, so würde er ihn doch schmerzhaft verletzen. Ihr ‚Meister' schien die Situation zu erfassen.

„Elaine, lass das. Senke den Zauberstab und es wird dir auch nichts passieren. Komm gib ihn mir!" Hermine begann einige Schritte rückwärts zu machen

Sie starrte ihn feindselig an. „Wagen sie es nicht mich wieder mit Elaine anzusprechen _Professor Snape_! Ich habe einen richtigen Namen und eine Vergangenheit! Sie haben mir das schlimmste angetan, was man einem Menschen antun kann! Niemals, niemals wieder werde ich sie respektieren oder zumindest ertragen können! Nichts außer ihrem Tod wird mich jemals wieder glücklich machen aber ich weiß, wie ich zumindest etwas Genugtuung bekomme!" Das Denkarium mit einem Arm umklammert, fasste sie nach dem Zauberstab und zog ihn aus ihrer Arbeitskleidung. Gerade wollte sie zielen als…

„EXPILLIARMUS!"

Und ihr Stab landete mehre Meter von ihr entfernt. Hermine wollte langsam nach hinten ausweichen, als sie bemerkte, wie ihr Gesäß an das Geländer stieß. Sie hatte nichts mehr zur Verteidigung und war ihm schutzlos ausgeliefert. Halt! Nichts zur Verteidigung? Sie hatte immer noch das Denkarium. Magisch gesehen würde es nichts bringen, aber es war aus massivem Metall…

Sie hob es über ihren Kopf an. Sie zielte. Und auf einmal fuhr ein Blitz, angelockt durch das Metall, in ihren Körper…

Sie schrie auf. Das letzte was sie sah waren das Grinsen Voldemorts, das Entsetzen auf Snapes Gesicht und dann …

nur noch endlose Dunkelheit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ihr ahnt wohin die Sache geht oder?

Findet ihr das nicht ein Review wert?

Ich meine, immerhin saß ich hier über fünf Stunden dran! Oder denkt ihr, dass ich mir das hätte sparen können? Fandet ihr es zu mordlustig? Oder traurig? Oder einfach gemein?

Jetzt mal schnell zu euren Reviews:

Ich danke:

1. Talina: Ich bin auf ihrer Autorenliste freu , sie reviewt (manchmal) doppelfreu und sie schreibt so inspirativ (Wortschöpfung) noch mehr freu - wegen Happy End: du kennst mich doch...aber bis dahin ist der Weg ziemlich felsig

2. Herm84 - sie hat bis jetzt zweimal reviewt doppelfreu und sie lobt so schön Keks geb - wegen Elaine/Hermine: ich meinte ja mehr, warum nennt er sie so?

3. RavannaVen - sie reviewt zwar selten aber viel! freu Keks auch für dich

4. Das selbe gilt für SilverSerenity - bloß ist der Keks extra groß zum trösten - danke dafür dass du mir zeigst, dass ich es doch schaffe mit dem Schreiben zu bewegen

5. Yvymaus- reviewt freu, nicht nur bei dieser Geschichte doppelfreu / noch mehr Kekse austeil

6. Elliot - für das Review einen Keks und zur Frage: Oh ja, es wird immer schlimmer verdrehte Phantasie hab

7. Nibin - Keks für das Review und dafür das sie überall etwas positives findet - ich mag Hochzeiten auch

8. Amalyinchen - rotwerd Heut Abend steh ich im Bett wegen deinem Lob. Das verlangt Kekse!

9. Kikki1966d - letzten Keks aus Tütenecke hervor krümel für das Review und als Trost, weil es ja im Moment noch nicht wirklich so aussieht als wäre da irgendein Weg für die beiden

10. neferti standup - tut mir leid, Kekse sind alle, trotzdem danke für das Review wühl aber ihr könnt euch ja mein letztes Nimm2 teilen?

11. Jedem der schon mal reviewt hat egal zu welcher meiner Geschichten.

12. Meiner Muse, dem LEGO-Snape.

Ich danke nicht:

1. Meiner Kursleiterin Frau B., die mich auf die schlimmste Kursfahrt aller Zeiten geschleppt hat. 17 Stunden Busfahrt um am Ende ausgeraubt zu werden?

2. Den Leuten die ihren Kindern zu wenig Taschengeld geben.

3. Jedem der gemein zu Tieren ist.


	8. Das Ende ist doch nur der Anfang

_ „Und der Herr, dein Gott, wird dich in das Land, das deine Väter in Besitz genommen haben, zurück bringen. Du wirst es wieder in Besitz nehmen und er wird dich glücklich und zahlreicher machen als all deine Väter." (Deut. 30,5)_

Kapitel 7: Das Ende ist doch nur der Anfang 

_Irgendeine Lichtung, irgendwo und irgendwann_

Die trüben Nebel des hereinbrechenden neuen Tages verdrängten langsam die Nacht. Das gras war bedeckt vom feuchten Tau und dämmriges Licht weckte die ersten Lebewesen in der Umgebung. Zögerlich begutachtete eine kleine Spinne den Zustand ihres Netzes, dass durch einen ungewohnten Gegenstand zerstört wurden war. Schließlich fasste sie sich ein Herz und beschloss das Gebilde zu ignorieren. Anstatt dessen beschloss sie es als zusätzliche Stütze für das neue netz zu verwenden. Gerade war sie dabei einige Fäden an einer hervor geschobenen Stelle zu befestigen als Bewegung in das Objekt kam. Der Gipfel bewegte sich und zerriss mit einem herzhaften „Hatschie!" alle fasern. Die Spinne, zu erschrocken um zu fliehen klammerte sich an ihrem Untergrund fest und war nicht in der Lage loszukommen.

Hermine wachte auf. Und starrte direkt auf die Spinne, welche sich an ihrer Nase festkrallte. Sie schrie und sprang auf, um die Spinne abzuschütteln. Nicht das sie Angst vor ihr hatte, aber es war doch schon ein Schock, dass das erste was sie sah acht haarige Beine und ein paar Klauen hatte. Und mit einer weiteren Kopfbewegung flog die Spinne einige Meter durch die Luft. Sie stapfte beleidigt davon ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen.

Durch den Vorfall gerade eben war Hermine blitzartig aufgewacht. Nach dieser ersten unwillkürlichen Reaktion war ihr Kopf auf einmal aktiv und tausende konfuse Gedanken begannen ihren Kopf zu stürmen. War sie tot? Nein, alle ihre Knochen taten ihr weh und ihr war bitterkalt. Sie bezweifelte, dass dies das Leben danach war. Ihr Arsch tat zu sehr weh. Doch zumindest schien ausnahmsweise mal nicht Voldemort schuldig zu sein, denn er war gar nicht in der Nähe. Als sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte war er nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt gewesen, während sie an die Brüstung des Balkons gelehnt war.

Apropos… wo war die Brüstung? Und wo der Balkon? Um sie herum erstreckte sich nur Gestrüpp und feuchtes Gras. Sie schien auf einer Art Lichtung zu stehen, die mit Gebüsch und Bäumen eingerahmt war. Sie kannte Snape-Manor schon so lange, aber hier war sie noch nie gewesen. Obwohl es irgendwie vertraut wirkte. Wie weit sie wohl vom Anwesen entfernt war? Vielleicht war es direkt hinter den Bäumen. Aber was wenn nicht? Und sie war völlig allein. Wie kam sie hierher? Konnte es sein, dass Harry und Ginny doch irgendwie überlebt hatten und sie gerettete hatten? Oder vielleicht waren in letzter Sekunde einige der anderen aufgetaucht? Einen Moment gab sie sich der Illusion hin, doch ihr Verstand mischte sich mal wieder ein. Man hätte sie bei einer Rettung ins Lager gebracht und nicht auf eine feuchte Wiese. Ihre Freunde wollten ja sicher nicht, dass sie eine Blasenentzündung einfing oder schlimmeres. Und wenn das richtige Lager gestürmt wurden war? Nein, dann hätten sie keine Zeit mehr gehabt zu fliehen. Man musste es schon realistisch sehen. Was konnte dann passiert sein?

Sie musste chronologisch vorgehen. Hm. Sie hatte zuerst das Denkarium geholt. Da fiel ihr etwas ein. Sie ging einige Schritte und durchsuchte das hohe Gras bis sie fand was sie wollte. Das Denkarium lag etwas abseits von ihr. Die Schale hatte einen Riss abbekommen und außerdem schien sich der Inhalt verselbstständigt zu haben. Inzwischen war eine silberne Pfütze unter der Schüssel. Panisch versuchte Hermine den Rest in dem Behälter aufzufangen, doch es war schon zu spät. Es waren nur noch einige wenige Tropfen übrig. Verzweifelt starrte sie auf die Überreste in ihren Händen. Sie wusste, was auch immer passiert war, hier war gerade eine große Chance im Boden versickert. Egal was passiert war, diese Schale war wichtig gewesen. Doch es war zu spät ihr nachzutrauern. Hermine beschloss wieder logisch vorzugehen. Das Denkarium (trauriger Blick zur Seite) – Ginny und Harry – Erinnerungen – Voldemort - und dann der Blitz. Hatte vielleicht er etwas mit all dem zu tun? Er war direkt in das Denkarium und dann in sie gefahren. Hatte es vielleicht eine magische Entladung gegeben und sie war appariert worden? Nein, sie hatte nie die Vorraussetzungen dafür gelernt und außerdem war das auf Snape-Manor gar nicht möglich. Also war sie nicht am Ortswechsel beteiligt. Vielleicht war Snape zur Besinnung gekommen und hatte sie so irgendwie gerettet? Nein, sie hatte es in seinen Augen gesehen. Den Irrsinn und die Wut. Und irgendwie…ihr wurde etwas beklommen – Traurigkeit? So oder so, er schien ihren Tod als endgültig anzusehen. Voldemort würde sie auf keinen Fall retten. Wer war es dann? Außer ihnen war doch keiner da. Außer…außer dem Denkarium. Ja, sie war sich sicher, irgendetwas war damit. Sie konnte nicht hereingestolpert sein, denn es war ja hier mit ihr. Aber der Blitz war direkt in die flüssigen Erinnerungen gefahren. Oh Gott, war sie in einer von Snapes Erinnerungen? Es war möglich. Es war sogar wahrscheinlich. Es hatte schon oft Probleme mit zufälligen Zeitreisen gegeben. Aber noch nie durch ein Denkarium. Für Unfälle mit Stundengläsern gab es eine Patrouille. Solche Zeitreisenden waren ja nicht schwer zu finden, sie blieben ja immer an einem Ort, es blieb nur die Frage des wann. Aber waren die Patrouillen auch für Denkarien verantwortlich? Wo hier doch auch die Frage wo galt?

Ihre Gedanken wurden von einem Rascheln hinter ihr unterbrochen. Jemand kam. Sie dreht sich um und starrte direkt…

… auf ein kleines Eichhörnchen, das in einem Blätterhaufen raschelte. Sie war erleichtert. Sie hatte jetzt nicht den Nerv echten Personen zu begegnen. Sie starrte auf den Blätterhaufen. Bunte Blätter. Anscheinend war es hier, wann und wo immer das auch war Herbst. Sie versank wieder in Gedanke, als es zum zweiten Mal raschelte. Allerdings jetzt aus einer anderen Richtung. Diese nervigen Eichhörnchen! Sie drehte sich um, um das neue zu verscheuchen und starrte direkt auf die andere Seite der Lichtung zwischen deren Büschen einige Gestalten auftauchten. Die größte Gestalt trug etwas in einer Hand, das neben ihr wie ein um sich schlagender Setzling aussah, aber genau betrachtet schon ein mittlerer Baum war. Wirre Haare standen vom Kopf ab, den der Große allerdings von ihr abwandte um sich mit jemandem dahinter zu unterhalten.

„ Meinen sie wirklich, dass meine Kleine schon soweit ist hier alleine in der Kälte zu leben. Was ist wenn diese bösen Nagetiere anfangen ihre Wurzeln abzunagen und die gemeinen Vögel ihre Rinde abkratzen? Dieses arme unschuldige Pflänzchen…"

Das ‚arme unschuldige Pflänzchen' begann in diesem Moment nach einem unvorsichtigen dieser ‚gemeinen Vögel' zu schlagen. Erschrocken floh das kleine Tier mit einem Flügelschlag, nicht ohne vorher noch gegen ein paar tastende Äste zu kämpfen.

„Hagrid, ich glaube die Weide wird es überleben. Und nach diesem bedauerlichen Unfall muss sie angebracht werden, um andere Schüler in Zukunft zu schützen. Der Junge wird mir da sicher zustimmen, nicht wahr?"

Und tatsächlich, gerade machte der Riese einen Schritt zur Seite und gab den Blick auf zwei andere frei. Der eine, der gerade gesprochen hatte, war ein älterer Mann mit einem langen weißen Bart und sehr vertrauten Zügen. Er hatte sich einer anderen Person zugewandt, einem hoch gewachsenen Jungen mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, der eine ziemlich sauertöpfische Miene zum Besten gab. Er kam ihr irgendwie bekannt vor, aber sie konnte ihn nicht einordnen. Er sah aus wie ein normaler Allerweltsmensch, nur war er anscheinend in dem Alter, manche Jungs nur aus Knien und Armen zu bestehen schienen. Ein Teil seines Gesicht und seiner Gliedmaßen waren Binden umwickelt was das Erkennen noch erschwerte. Aber dann begann er zu sprechen…

„Professor Dumbledore, es ist schön und gut wenn sie hier die Schüler so schützen wollen. Doch die einzige Chance auf wirkliche Sicherheit wäre nur ein Schulverweis für diese Gruppe." Die unterdrückte Wut spiegelte sich in seinem Ton wieder.

„Severus… beruhige dich doch. Es war ein dummer Streich, der entartet ist. Die drei haben ihre Strafe bekommen. Aber Lupin können wir nicht deswegen belangen. Und gerade in diesen Zeiten sollten wir…"

„Aber Professor, das war nicht nur ein Streich! Black hat versucht mich umzubringen! Und selbst wenn er es nicht geschafft hat, alles Nachsitzen und Punkteabziehen dieser Welt wäre nicht genug Bestrafung für das was ich erleiden musste. Ich sehe es als ihre Pflicht… Hey, wer ist das?!"

Hermine wurde blass. Er hatte sie entdeckt. Gut, es war nicht schwer, sie hatte sich ja weder versteckt noch… Und auf einmal fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen als sie direkt in ein Paar derselbigen blickte. Funkelnde Obsidiane, diese Stimme, noch nicht mit der vollen trügerischen Samtigkeit seines späteren Lebens, aber doch schon mit Ansätzen. Die alten Erinnerungen, nein – nicht alt, sie waren ja nur Tage, nein, Stunden entfernt von diesem Leben! Ihr Atem ging stoßweise. Was würde er ihr diesmal antun? Würde das ganze wieder beginnen? Die Qualen, die Erinnerung an diese Qualen… Sie bemerkte nicht wie sich der Bärtige zu dem Jungen neigte und ihm bat zu warten. Sie war viel zu sehr darin eingebunden ihn mit einem abwesenden Gesichtsausdruck anzustarren. Und dann wurden die trüben Nebel ihres Seins von einer anderen Stimme aufgelöst. Sie kam aus ihrem Wahn zu sich und starrte in ein paar blaue Augen, die sie warm und voller Weisheit ansahen.

„Wie kommen sie hierher junges Fräulein? Eigentlich hatten wir bei dieser Aktion keine Besucher erwartet…" Ja, Dumbledore war hier. Solange Dumbledore hier war konnte ihr nichts passieren. Sie war in Sicherheit. Und auf einmal spürte sie ein warmes Gefühl, dass sie schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ja, sie war in Sicherheit. Noch waren es viele Jahre bis zu den zukünftigen Gräueltaten. Der größte teil der Kriegsopfer war noch nicht mal am Leben. Sie spürte wie eine absurde Freude durch ihren Körper strömte. Ja, sie waren nicht am Leben .Keiner ihrer Freunde war am Leben. Sie verspürte einen unbändigen Drang vor Fröhlichkeit herum zu hüpfen. Ja, ihre Freunde existierten nicht. Sie würden also auch nicht sterben und Hermine mit ihrem Tod betrüben. Der Gedanke war absurd und egoistisch, aber er heiterte sie auf. Sie war ganz allein! Sie war ganz allein! – Sie war ganz allein. In einer fremden Zeit. Unter unbekannten Umständen. Und würde nie jemandem von Harrys und Ginnys Tod erzählen und nie würde sie die anderen warnen können und nie würde sie… Die Realität traf sie wie ein Faustschlag. Sie war so in Gedanken versunken, dass sie die Stimme beim ersten Mal ignorierte.

„Hm, Miss… na ja, ihr Name fällt mir im Moment nicht ein. Könnten sie bitte ins Schloss gehen und vor meinem Büro auf mich warten? Wir müssen etwas bezüglich ihrer …ungeplanten… Anwesenheit hier besprechen." Hermine war noch wie betäubt und konnte nur nicken. Professor Dumbledore musterte sie einen Moment argwöhnisch, nickte dann aber auch und wand sich wieder Snape zu. Hagrid hatte sie die ganze Zeit beobachtet und starrte auch noch ein paar Sekunden. Aber als sich Dumbledore abgewandt hatte zuckte auch Hagrid mit den Schultern und drehte sich um.

Am Rande der Lichtung blieb Hermine noch einmal kurz stehen und beobachtete die Szene. Snape schien immer noch mit Professor Dumbledore zu argumentieren, während Hagrid begann ein Loch zu buddeln um den Baum einzupflanzen. Der Baum protestierte ziemlich und schlug mit seinen Ästen wie wild um sich. Hermine wurde auf einmal klar was sie da gerade beobachtete. Sie pflanzten die peitschende Weide ein! Das hieß, der ‚Unfall' war noch nicht lange her, was auch Snapes Verletzungen bewiesen. Warum war das Leben so ungerecht und hatte ihn am Leben gelassen? Aber einen Moment, wenn er noch am Leben war bedeutete das automatisch… Hermine seufzte lautlos. Bald würde Hermine sie wieder sehen. Die Geister der Vergangenheit waren nur noch wenige Minuten Fußmarsch entfernt.

Es war zu früh am Morgen als das Schüler wach gewesen wären. Zumindest am Wochenende. Und Hermine wusste, dass es Wochenende war. Sie merkte es an der Atmosphäre in der Schule. Diese Sonntagsmorgenfrühe, die es nur gab, wenn viele Menschen eben _nicht_ aufstanden. Auch bemerkte ihre feine Nase den leichten Geruch, als sie an den Schülerquartieren vorbeikam. Abgestandenes Butterbier und kalte Pizza. Das typische und zugleich befremdliche Aroma in der Luft nach einem Wochenende mit Ausgang. Und dann war da noch etwas, dass ihr mehr als alles andere ein Gefühl der Heimat vermittelte. Die Kleinigkeiten. Schülersachen in einer vergessenen Ecke. Verschlafen gähnende Portraits. Die erwachende Geschäftigkeit unter den Hauselfen.

Hermine, sonst immer und selbst in ihren Sklaventagen immer nüchtern wurde von Erinnerungen überfallen, Erinnerungen an eine Vergangenheit, die erst noch passieren würde. Nostalgie erfüllte jedes Mal ihren Blick, wenn bekannte Gegenstände in ihren Blickwinkel fielen. Immer wieder verharrten ihre Schritte um mal dieses, mal jenes näher betrachten zu können. Immer wieder wurden ihre Augen abgelenkt, mal von einem bekannten Bild, mal von einem Stück bekannten Teppichs, mal von…rums

Hermine war direkt in jemanden hinein gelaufen. Schnell stand sie auf und entschuldigte sich bei der Person, einem rothaarigen Mädchen mit seltsamen grünen Augen. Das Mädchen lächelte sie an. „Kein Problem, ich bin auch Schuld. Ich bin noch zu müde um richtig aufzupassen. Aber ich musste die Jahrbüchervorlagen abholen. Schulsprecherin ist ein ziemlich stressiger Job." Jetzt erst fielen Hermine die unzähligen Bücher und Zettel auf, die quer über den Boden verstreut lagen. Verlegen half sie dem Mädchen beim Aufsammeln. Zufällig fing ihr Auge die Jahreszahl auf einem der Bücher. Abschlussjahrgang 1978. Ausgehend davon, dass noch Herbst war, kannte sie jetzt das wo und wann. Obwohl geschockt hatte sie es doch schon geahnt_._

_ Sie war im Spätherbst des Jahres 1977 im eigentlich zerstörten Hogwarts._

„Danke. Alleine hätte ich noch ne ganze Weile gebraucht um das zu schaffen und meine Freunde schlafen alle noch. Apropos, warum bist du um diese Uhrzeit hier? Egal. Ich verpetze dich eh nicht." Sie hielt ihr eine Hand hin, die Hermine befangen annahm. „Lily Evans." „Hi, ich bin…" Hier war guter Rat teuer. Hermine konnte sie sich ja schlecht nennen. Also nahm sie den ersten Namen der ihr einfiel. „Ich bin Elaine." Lily lachte. „Aha, Elaine, hast du auch einen Nachnamen?" Hermine errötete. „Hm, Elaine… Stranger, ja, Elaine Stranger." Es war nicht eben kreativ, aber es war neutral genug. Hermine wollte sich lieber nicht noch tiefer in den Graben fahren, also schob sie schnell einen Abschiedsgrund vor. „Äh, ich würde gern noch länger mit dir reden, aber ich habe eine Besprechung mit Dumbledore." Jetzt war es an Lily zu erröten. „Hm, wirst du, ich meine sie vielleicht Assistentin oder Lehrerin für irgendwas?" Hermine war verwirrt. „Nein, wie kommst du denn darauf." Lily atmete aus. „Oh, entschuldige, ich meine nur…na ja, du wirkst etwas älter, ich kenne dich nicht und ich wusste nicht…" Hermine bemühte sich eine Ausrede zu finden. „Hm, das ist nur die Müdigkeit. Wie gesagt ist es ja noch ziemlich früh. Also ich geh dann mal. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja später noch." Lily nickte. „Ja, vielleicht liegt es auch nur am Licht. Bis später." Und sie rauschte davon. Hermine starrte ihr nach. Das war also Harrys Mutter. Und etwas an ihr hatte er definitiv geerbt. Aber es würde sterben, genau wie seine Mutter. Und dieser Bastard blieb am Leben! Warum nur? Und in sich gekehrt führte sie ihre reise durch die Vergangenheit fort.

Als sie endgültig vor dem Dumbledores Büro ankam, fühlte sie sich so ausgelaugt, dass sie sich am liebsten auf den Boden gesetzt hätte und mit Heulen angefangen hätte.

Still setzte sie sich hin und musste tatsächlich nur noch wenige Minuten auf Dumbledore warten, der schon bald eintraf. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander hinein.

Sorgfältig schloss Dumbledore hinter beiden die Tür.

Und auf einmal war all die Gutmütigkeit aus blick und Benehmen verschwunden.

„Wer sind sie? Ich habe sie hier noch nie gesehen! Ich bezweifle eigentlich, dass sie der Gefolgschaft des dunklen Lords angehören, aber ihr plötzlicher Auftritt spricht gegen sie. Ich warte auf eine Erklärung!"

Hermine war eingeschüchtert. Sie hatte Dumbledore nie von dieser Seite gesehen. „Wissen sie, hm…, ich weiß das klingt seltsam, aber ich bin aus der Zukunft und…"

Dumbledore unterbrach sie. „Warum sind sie dann noch hier? Theoretisch hätte die Zeitpatrouille sie schon einsammeln müssen. Wenn sie hier mit so einer Geschichte kommen müssen sie schon vorher nachdenken."

Hermine versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen. „Ich weiß auch nicht was los ist. Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass ich ein Denkarium benutzt habe…"

„Das ist vollkommener Blödsinn. Mit einem Denkarium kann man keine Zeitreisen machen und selbst wenn hätten sie dazu schon einmal hier sein müssen. Ich kann mich aber nicht an sie erinnern!"

„Na ja, es war nicht direkt mein Denkarium…"

„Klauen sie etwa die Erinnerungen fremder Leute?!" Dumbledore war empört. Auch Fawkes, der bis jetzt weiter hinten auf einer Stange geschlafen hatte begann zu schreien.

„Nein, nicht direkt. Ich habe das Denkarium desjenigen gebraucht um meine Erinnerungen wieder zu holen und infolge einiger Ereignis hatte ich es noch in der Hand, als der Blitz darin einschlug." Die Erklärung schien ihn etwas zu beruhigen und auch Fawkes wurde wieder leiser, aber sie bemerkte das Mistrauen, das immer noch da war.

Dumbledore räusperte sich wieder. „Aber selbst wenn, irgendwie fällt es doch in den Aufsichtsbereich der Patrouille."

Hermine wirkte etwas zerknirscht. „Vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass es in meiner Zeit keine Patrouille mehr gab."

Dumbledore war entsetzt. „Keine Patrouille? Aber sie regelte die wichtigsten magischen Unfälle überhaupt. Sie ist einer der wichtigsten Pfeiler der magischen Demokratie!"

Ihr bedrückter Gesichtsausdruck vertiefte sich. „Wir haben keine Demokratie mehr. Auch keine Unfälle solcher Art. Stundengläser jeder Sorte sind verboten und zwar allen außer den Herrschenden."

„Die Herrschenden?"

„Reinblüter. Reinblüter, die den ganzen Krieg durch auf seiner Seite waren. Denjenigen, die keine Probleme damit haben zu töten, zu quälen und zu versklaven…" Aus ihren Worten tropfte der pure Abscheu.

Dumbledore wurde still. „Heißt dass wir verlieren? Ich wusste nicht, dass er so stark wird. Dann ist unser ganzer Kampf umsonst…"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Hatte Dumbledore etwa Zweifel? Er, der sie immer vorangetrieben hatte? Sie musste eingreifen. „Nein, nein. Mein Schicksal liegt viel weiter in der Zukunft! Sie werden es nicht mehr erleben!" Ja, denn er würde im zweiten Kampf fallen. Aber sie würde es ihm nicht sagen. Sie hatte gerade bemerkt was sie anrichten konnte. Sie musste alle Infos für sich behalten, zum Besten der wenigen Jahre die noch blieben.

Dumbledore schien sich wieder gefasst zu haben. „Oh. Gut, aber uns bleibt das Problem was wir mit ihnen anfangen. Wie alt sind sie überhaupt?"

„20" erwiderte Hermine prompt.

„20" murmelte Dumbledore. „Dann kann ich wohl davon ausgehen, dass sie die Schule abgeschlossen haben? Gut, vielleicht könnten wir ihnen etwas als Assistentin…" Hermine unterbrach ihn verlegen.

„Wissen sie, da war der Krieg in meinem siebten Schuljahr und danach kam ich nicht dazu neben der Widerstandsarbeit…"

Dumbledore nickte. „Oh, ich sehe das Problem. Gut, dann werden sie während wir nach einer Lösung für ihr Problem suchen einfach ihren Abschluss nachholen. Allerdings hätten wir da noch ein Problem, aber es lässt sich lösen…"

Und er richtete seinen Stab auf sie. „ADOLESCENCE RETARE"

Irgendetwas veränderte sich, sie konnte es spüren.

Sie drehte sich zu einem Spiegel um der hinter ihr hing. Sie sah aus wie als wäre sie wieder siebzehn, aber irgendwie doch nicht. Sie sah nicht aus wie damals als siebzehnjährige Hermine, sondern mehr wie ein _anderer _Prototyp der zwanzigjährigen Hermione. Sie behielt zwar ihre Augen- und Haarfarbe, doch die wilden Wuschel ihres alten siebzehnjährigen Ich's waren auf Wellen reduziert und während sie damals wie eine Bohnenstange aussah und hoffnungsvoll auf Rundungen harrte, die da kommen mochten, schien diese Hermione nicht direkt dick, aber doch mit einem Hauch Babyspeck, der aber einige Rundungen mit sich brachte. Kurz gesagt sie sah aus wie vorher und irgendwie ganz anders. Aber zumindest sah sie ihrem zwanzigjährigen Ich ähnlicher als ihrem alten siebzehnjährigen Ich.

„So, perfekt. Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch einen Namen für ... wie hießt du noch mal?"

„Hermine Granger, Sir." „Gut, dann bist du ab jetzt Helena Gremain."

Hermine hustete verlegen. „Da hat sich hust ein kleines hust Problem hust, hust ergeben und ich habe schon gesagt, ich würde Elaine Stranger heißen."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Na gut, dann eben Elaine. Obwohl Helena schöner klingt. Sehen wir doch mal in welches Haus du kommst…"

Beim Frühstück war die große Halle mal wieder voll. Voll von Gerüchen und Geräuschen. Gerade setzten die ersten zum Essen an, als…

„Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler. Aufgrund unvorhergesehener Umstände kam eine neue Schülerin. Sie heißt Helena… Ich meine Elaine Stranger und wurde Gryffindor zugeordnet. Begrüßt sie bitte recht herzlich." Dann gab er ihr einen sanften schubs in Richtung ihres Tisches. Und flüsterte ihr noch etwas ins Ohr.

„Ich behalte dich im Auge. Wage es nicht mein Vertrauen zu missbrauchen."

Hermine setzte sich an ihren Tisch und begann zu essen. Außer einem bisschen Smalltalk redete sie nicht viel. Lily und die Rumtreiber saßen ein Stück entfernt und immer wenn Hermine ihren Kopf hob waren sie genau im Blickfeld und brachten schmerzliche Erinnerungen zum Vorschein. Alles war zu schnell geschehen, sie hatte nie Zeit gehabt über alles hinweg zu kommen. Sie hatte nie eine Pause gehabt, immer war das nächste passiert. Und dann fiel ihr Blick auf Snape. Und alles war seine Schuld! Er würde noch büßen…

Severus sah zufällig beim Essen auf. Es war nicht so, dass er groß von irgendwelchen ‚Freunden' belagert wurde, sie ihn zuquatschten. Slytherins hatten nur wenige Freunde, mehr hatten sie Koalitionspartner. Sein Blick schweifte durch den Saal und traf das seltsame Mädchen. Schon im Wald hatte es ihn so durchdringend angestarrt und gerade traf ihn wieder ihr eigenartiger Blick. Er erwiderte ihn. Er sah tief in ihre Augen. Und dann verspürte er etwas, das ihm nicht geheuer war. Er war Blicke von Gleichgültigkeit, Abscheu oder Wut gewöhnt. Aber dieses, selbst sein Angreifer Black hatte ihn nie so angesehen. In den zimtfarbenen Augen des fremden Mädchens lag eine Tiefe… Er sah die gewohnt Wut, Trauer und noch etwas. Etwas das ihn frösteln ließ. Es war reiner, purer, konzentrierter Hass. Niemals war er einem grauenhafteren Blick begegnet. In ihren Augen lag eine Anklage, stärker als alles was er kannte. Was hatte er dem Mädchen nur angetan, er hatte sie doch noch nie im Leben gesehen. Oder? Aber die wichtigste Frage war nicht was er ihr angetan hatte, sondern was sie ihm antun würde. Denn er sah in ihren Augen, dass nichts Gutes auf ihn wartete. Irgendetwas an ihr machte ihm Angst, auch wenn er es nie eingestehn würde.

- Fortsetzung folgt -

A/N: Es war voraus sehbar, nicht wahr? Aber, mir fällt gerade auf, wenn ich das beende habe ich eine der wenigen – mir sogar als einzige bekannte – Zeitreise Geschichten fertig. Höhenflüge krieg sich beruhig Na gut, aber bis zum Ende dauert es noch eine Weile. Eine ganze Weile. Na ja, zumindest habe ich wieder Figuren. Das heißt, das morden kann weiter gehen! irre lach Nein, vielleicht lass ich noch ein paar am Leben, nur um sie zu quälen…Übrigens müsst ihr mir mal sagen wie es weitergehen soll. Soll Hermine die Vergangenheit ändern oder später in das schon enstandene Unglück eingreifen? Es leben ja selbst dort noch welche. Oder wollt ihr das die anderen wieder kommen? Oder vielleicht lassen wir das besser mit dem Happy End?

Ich hätte für jedes ne Variante bösartig bin

Jetzt zu euch: übrigens hab ich neue Kekse such Mh, die scheint mein Bruder geklaut zu haben. Mist, wenn man noch bei den Eltern wohnt. Also diesmal ohne Kekse (sorry!):

Herm84: Danke für den Keks. Hilft mir ungemein. mampf ich war in Kroatien. und wegen der Story, keine Angst ich hole sie ja alle wieder. Vielleicht. wegen Sev und Herm - es dauert noch. Ich schätze mal die Romanze muss noch einige Kapitel warten. Vielleicht solltest du erst später wieder herein schauen, es gibt noch ziemliche Probleme zwischen den beiden...befürchtet noch weniger Leser haben Danke dass du es flüssig findest. Meistens hab ich nämlich ein paar Problemchen mit so was schäm. Sagt zumindest meine Deutschlehrerin. Obwohl, was weiß die schon? gg

SilverSerenity: Ohm, ein Bild? Das wäre das erste zu meinen Stories (von dem ich weiß) sich geehrt fühl Zeig mal, zeig mal! Achso, und nur für dich noch mal zur Beruhigung. Alles wird gut. Irgendwann. Viel später. Aber es kommt! Gibt dir das wieder einen Funken Zuversicht? Ich wollte dich nicht so traurig machen. hilflos da steh

RavennaVen: Er hat die Kekse, kannst du es glauben, dieser Rotzbengel hat meine Reviewkekse hyperventilier Du bist süchtig nach der Story verblüfft bin - zur besinnung komm -schlau tu So gehts mir mit reviews! Ich hoffe du kommst wieder drüber hinweg. Aber nicht so bald. Zumindest nicht vor dem Ende.

yvymaus: Tu mir nichts! Bitte bitte, ich bringe dir ja alle wieder! Oder zumindest einen großen Teil. Vielleicht auch nur einen kleineren...sich vor angriffen duck

Jana: Siehst, ich erwähne dich nicht mehr, genau wie du wolltest. gemein bin

Achso, und es gilt wieder reviewt was ihr sehen wollt. Ich bin für alles offen. Ich erwecke sogar wieder Leute zum Leben! Und wenn ihr reviewt kann ich uch reviewn nichts andeuten will

Viele Grüße von mir und von meiner Muse, dem Lego-Snape.


	9. Fürchte dich

_„Der Mensch weiß nicht was geschehen wird./ Wie es geschehen wird – wer verkündet es ihm? Es gibt im Krieg keinen Urlaub."(Koh. 8,7/8,8)_

_„Der Mensch weiß nicht was geschehen wird./ Wie es geschehen wird – wer verkündet es ihm? Es gibt im Krieg keinen Urlaub."(Koh. 8,7/8,8)_

Kapitel 0: „Fürchte dich, oh ja, fürchte dich!" 

_Gryffindorräume in Hogwarts, September 1977, Sonntagmorgen_

„Willkommen in deinem neuen Zimmer. Und, was hältst du davon? Ist es nicht großartig?"

Hermine schaute sich etwas skeptisch um. Nachdem sie nach dem Frühstück wieder von Lily eingesammelt worden war, hatte diese sie direkt zum Gryffindorquartier gebracht. Jetzt saßen die beiden zusammen im Gemeinschaftsraum und Lily klärte sie über dieses Hogwarts auf.

Hier war alles so seltsam vertraut und doch unbekannt. Aber das konnte sie wohl kaum sagen. Zum Beispiel wirkte das Sofa noch genauso wie früher (oder später?) bis auf eine andere Orangeschattierung. Aber der Bezug, er fühlte sich unter ihren Fingern völlig anders an und auch die Federn fühlten sich unter ihrem Hintern nicht so durchgesessen an. Wahrscheinlich würde das Sofa irgendwann innerhalb der nächsten Jahre den Oberstoff wechseln. Auch die Fotos vorheriger Abschlussjahrgänge an der Wand hatten ganz andere Personen, aber sie hingen immer noch genau an den gleichen Stellen. Aber eines war gleich geblieben. Wie es an jedem Sonntagmorgen an jedem Ort voller Schüler im gesamten Multiversum aussah. Chaotisch. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war voll gestellt mit aufgestellten und noch nicht abgebauten Spielen, Bücher lagen wirr in der Gegend verstreut, offene Pizzaschachteln mit klebrigen Resten und abgestandene Flaschen. Aber natürlich nicht so nah beisammen, sondern immer nur gestreut in den Ecken.

Ein leichter Geruch ging von diesem und jenem Rest aus, während im Hintergrund das verschlafene Murmeln einzelner zu hören war, die entweder vom Essen kamen und sich auf ihre Zimmer verzogen oder aus den selbigen rannten um das verschlafene Frühstück nach zu holen. Hermines Sinne wurden durch immer neue Dinge abgelenkt und konzentrierten sich nicht auf das Plappern von Lily, das in dieser Szenerie mehr wie ein Hintergrundrauschen wirkte. Nur einzelne Fetzen des Gesprächs drangen an ihre Ohren.

„…jedenfalls ist es seltsam…einige Tage später als Schulbeginn… nackte… Jungs." Hermine kam wieder zu sich. In was für verdorbene Zeiten war sie gekommen? Sie wurde wieder aufmerksam.

„Was war das mit nackten Jungs?" Lily schaute sie etwas erstaunt an. Dann lichteten sich ihre Gesichtszüge und sie fing mit giggeln an, als sie verstand.

„Da hörst du natürlich wieder zu! Hast ja doch nicht ganz abgeschaltet. Ich meinte nur es wäre nackte Tatsache, dass es zur Zeit weniger Mädchen als Jungs in unserem Jahrgang gibt. Außer uns beiden gibt es im 7. Jahr nur noch ein Mädchen, Sybill, aber die schläft fast jede Nacht im Zimmer ihres Freundes Benjamin mit.

Du müsstest ihn vorhin gesehen haben, er ist Hauspräfekt bei den Hufflepuffs. Hauspräfekten haben ja ein eigenes Zimmer. Und weil ich ja die von Gryffindor bin, heißt dass, du hast im Prinzip auch einen eigenen Raum, außer Alex ist da. Das kommt aber nur vor wenn gerade mal dicke Luft im Paradies herrscht oder Prüfungen anstehen. Und…"

Lilys Rede wurde vom Ankommen einiger laut johlender Jungs übertönt. Hermine drehte sich um. Und ihr stockte der Atem. Sie erkannte sie sofort. Die Rumtreiber.

Lily interpretierte Hermine eingefrorene Gesichtszüge aber anders.

„Was schaust du…? Ach, diese Krachmacher." Sie rümpfte die Nase.

„Das sind James Potter und seine kleine Bande. Hmpf. Sie gaben sich selbst den Namen die Rumtreiber. Du kannst dir sicher sein, immer wo die sind gibt es Ärger. Die wissen nie, wo die Grenzen sind. Weißt du in unserem fünften Schuljahr haben sie einmal einen Mitschüler von uns, Severus…" Sie bemerkte das Hermine schon wieder abgelenkt war und stoppte das Reden.

Hermine starrte die Jungs an. Sie hatte sie sofort erkannt. Bei James Anblick stand ihr fast das Herz still. Er sah wirklich genauso aus wie Harry mit kleinen Fehlern. Bis auf die braunen Augen unterschied ihn nur die Nasenform etwas von Harry.

Und die Jungs neben ihm? Eindeutig Professor Lupin, bis auf ein paar graue Strähnen und ein paar weicherer Gesichtszüge seinem späteren Ich vollkommen gleich. Sirius hingegen hatte Hermine später nie wirklich so gesehen. In ihrem dritten Schuljahr hatte sie ihn nur als abgerissenen Verbrecher gesehen, im vierten Jahr gar nicht und im fünften Jahr bekam sie ihn nur sehr wenig zu Gesicht und bald darauf starb er ja auch. Aber im Moment sah er noch ziemlich lebendig aus. Und ziemlich gut. Er sah aus wie der Typ Mann, der bei Frauen das Bedürfnis hervor ruf sich in seine Arme zu werfen und zu schnurren. Und er schien sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Auch bei Hermine verfehlte er seine Wirkung nicht.

Und dann war da noch einer. Kein Zweifel. Peter Pettigrew. Der schleimige, bösartige Verräter. Aber zu seiner Verteidigung musste Hermine zugeben, dass er im Moment nicht ganz diesem Typ entsprach. Er war ein blonder Junge, der kleinste in der Runde und starrte mit einem fröhlichen Mondgesicht in die Gegend. Na gut, aber er hatte ja auch noch drei Jahre Zeit in die Rolle des Verräters zu wachsen.

Langsam wurden die Jungs auf Hermines Musterung aufmerksam. Sie schnellte mit ihrem Kopf wieder zurück. Ihre Wangen verfärbten sich rötlich, denn sie war doch etwas verlegen.

Lily wandte sich ihr wieder zu. „Also wie ich sagte, die Jungs machen nichts anderes als Ärger. Besonders hacken sie immer auf diesem Slytherin herum, von dem ich dir erzählt habe. Lass dich am besten nicht mit ihnen ein. Obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass Sirius doch verlockt. Er sieht ziemlich gut aus, nicht?" Sie lächelte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Aber das weiß er auch. Er wohnt mit James zusammen, dass sagt doch schon alles. Diese beiden sind die schlimmsten. James empfindet sich als den König der Schule, nur weil er im Quidditsch gut ist. Rennt rum und ärgert Mitschüler. Manchmal geben sie Erstklässlern falsche Wegbeschreibungen und schicken sie irgendwo in Hogwarts hin wo sie alleine nicht zurück finden. Mit Remus kann man noch reden, er ist ein sehr netter Junge und er weiß ziemlich viel. Nur ein paar Mal im Monat ist er etwas komisch, aber keiner weiß warum. Das ist wahrscheinlich der schlechte Einfluss der andern. Und Peter? Über ihn bin ich mir nicht klar. Er fängt eigentlich nie mit einer der Rumtreiber-Aktionen an, aber er macht immer mit. Und er applaudiert Nerv-Potter und Sirius immer. Wie gesagt, halte dich von denen fern."

Hermine schaute Lily an. Und schaute direkt in die grünen Augen von Harry. Und auf einmal wurde sie sich bewusst, dass sie erst vor wenigen Stunden schon einmal direkt in diese Augen geschaut hatte. Und erst jetzt wurde ihr richtig bewusst was passiert war. Er hatte sich für sie geopfert. Harry Potter, nach der Prophezeiung der einzige der die Zaubererwelt retten konnte, hatte sich für sie geopfert. Damit sie fliehen konnte vor diesem hasserfüllten Bastard, der sie eine scheinbar endlose Zeit gequält hatte. Der Mann, den sie vor endlosen Jahren so geachtet hatte, den sie sogar verteidigt hatte, wenn ihm wieder einmal misstraut hatte. Sie empfand Abscheu vor sich selbst. Hätte sie diesen Abschaum nur schon damals durchschaut und ihm das Handwerk gelegt. Wie viele würden wohl noch leben? Er hatte ihr das Gefühl gegeben Dreck zu sein, er hatte sie ausgenutzt, misshandelt und missbraucht. Und sie hätte es verhindern können, wäre sie nicht so naiv gewesen und hätte ihre Augen vor seinem wahren Charakter verschlossen! Ihre Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn. Der Zorn, die Trauer benebelten ihren Verstand und drohten ihr ihre letzten Antriebskräfte zu nehmen; ihre Zuversicht war am Zerbröckeln und…

Lilys Stimme riss sie aus ihren Gedanken.

„Elaine, geht es dir gut? Du bist plötzlich so blass geworden. Soll ich dich auf die Krankenstation bringen?"

Hermine winkte schnell ab. Sie merkte, dass sie kurz vorm Zusammenbruch stand und wollte einfach ihre Ruhe.

„Nein, es ist wohl nur die Erschöpfung von der langen Reise und die Aufregung über all das neue. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn wir später weiter reden und du mir jetzt lieber das Zimmer zeigst?"

Lily folgte augenblicklich. Schließlich war es ihre Pflicht sich um die neue zu kümmern.

Sie führte Hermine quer durch den Raum bis sie schließlich an einer bestimmten Tür stoppte. „Ich hoffe ihr beide kommt miteinander klar. Deine Zimmergenossin ist etwas – na ja –exzentrisch. Aber ihr werdet euch schon irgendwie arrangieren, wenn sie da ist." Und ohne weitere Gesten öffnete sie die Tür und Hermine ging rein. Sie tat einen schritt in das Zimmer und erstarrte. Langsam drehte sie sich um, weil sie etwas sagen wollte, aber Lily war schneller.

„Gut, wir sehen uns dann. Erhol dich erstmal!" Dann schloss sie die Tür.

Hermine starrte zurück in den Raum. Geradeaus, links, rechts, hinein in den spärlich beleuchteten dunklen Raum. Schwere Vorhänge mit seltsamen Mustern bedeckten die Fenster. An den Wänden hingen eigentümliche Plakate mit seltsamen Symbolen und durch den Raum wabberten schwere Gerüche. Sie spähte durch die Dunkelheit zum Bett ihrer Nachbarin und musterte die Gegenstände auf deren Nachttisch. Nein, sie konnte diesen Kram nicht wirklich sehen. Ungläubig ging sie mit steifen Beinen zu einem leeren Bett, neben das ein vorsorglicher Hauself einige wichtige Gegenstände gepackt hatte. Stumm legte sie sich angezogen auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke. Und sie hatte gedacht schlimmer konnte es nicht kommen!

Sie teilte sich einen Raum mit Sybill. Sybill Trelawney. Die Kristallkugel auf dem Nachttisch bildete den endgültigen Beweis.

Und das brachte das Fass zum Überlaufen. Der Damm brach los. Sie begann zu schluchzen. Erst leise, dann immer lauter. Aus den leichten Tränen wurden Sturzbäche. Sie konnte nicht mehr aufhören zu weinen. Ihre Augen brannten, ihr Gesicht quoll an und trotzdem konnte sie nicht stoppen. Es war als müsste sie alle Trauer, alle Wut, allen Hass und alles Unglück aus ihrem Körper pressen. Und in diesem Körper war erstaunlich viel davon. Sie weinte, sie schluchzte, sie jammerte, sie klagte, sie ächzte, sie heulte, sie flennte, bis sie nicht mehr konnte.

Oh, sie hatte noch so viele Gefühle übrig, aber ihre Tränen waren alle.

Hermine war als wäre ihr ganzes Inneres taub geworden und nur eine unendliche Müdigkeit zurück geblieben.

Und sie beschloss der Müdigkeit zumindest dieses Mal nach zu geben. Und kaum dass sie ihre Augen geschlossen hatte, driftete sie schon ab in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf, der zwar keine Erholung, aber doch zumindest Vergessen für einen kurzen Zeitraum.

Als sie erwachte, eingemummelt in diese kuschelige Decke gab sie sich für einige Momente der Illusion hin, dass alles nur ein böser Traum gewesen war. Wenn sie die Augen jetzt aufschlug würde sie direkt auf das Gesicht von einem der Jungs sehen, die ihren Kopf durch die Tür steckten und schrieen wo sie so lange bleiben würde. Ein seltsamer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Lavender hatte bestimmt wieder so ein grauenhaftes Räucherstäbchen angebrannt, die angeblich für ein besseres Liebesleben sorgen. Dabei wusste sie genau wie sehr Hermine es hasste, weil es ihre Augen so reizte. Ihre Augen brannten tatsächlich schon. Hermine streckte sich aus. Sie musste jetzt aufstehen, auch wenn sie nach dem Alptraum von letzter Nacht noch so geschafft war. Selbst wenn sie es nur machen würde um Lavenders Räucherstäbchen auszumachen. Mit einem Ruck stand Hermine auf und ging zu dem Räucherstäbchen. Kurz schüttelte sie den Kopf als sie Lavenders Ecke sah. Dass dieses Mädchen auch dauernd umräumen musste. Beim gehen bemerkte Hermine wie kraftlos sie sich fühlte. Es waren wie als klebe Kaugummi unter ihren Füßen. Für einen Moment dachte sie tatsächlich daran einfach zu Madame Pomfrey zu gehen und sich vom Unterricht entschuldigen zu lassen. Sie schalt sich selbst. Den Unterricht schwänzen nur wegen eines dummen Alptraums.

Sie machte das Räucherstäbchen aus.

Um was ging es eigentlich noch mal in ihrem Traum? Ach ja, der Krieg war angebrochen und…

Auf einmal fiel ihr wieder alles ein. Es war kein Traum gewesen. Stumm blickte sie auf das verlöschte Räucherstäbchen in ihrer Hand. Sie ließ es fallen, wie als hätte sie sich verbrannt. Sie rannte zum Fenster und riss die Vorhänge auf.

Unter ihr lag Hogwarts in all seiner abendlichen Pracht. Die rote Abendsonne beleuchtete den weitläufigen Park und das Wasser des Sees leuchtete im Schein dieser glutroten Sonne. Der von buntem Herbstlaub bedeckte Boden konkurrierte in seiner Farbenpracht mit den letzten Strahlen. Und einige eilige Schüler rannten auf das Schloss zu mit der Absicht noch vor dem endgültigen Sonnenuntergang hinein zu kommen.

Die Schönheit und Friedlichkeit dieser Szenerie berührten Hermine. Wie oft hatte sie etwas Derartiges in der Vergangenheit – nein, Zukunft - gesehen und es nie genug beachtet? Stattdessen war sie immer in die Bücherei gehastet oder zum Lernen oder einfach weg. Nie hatte sie es gewürdigt. Bis es zu spät gewesen war um noch etwas zu würdigen. Hätten sie Voldemort und seinen Handlangern wie Snape früher das Handwerk gelegt. Wie oft hatte sie sich in der Zukunft gewünscht zurück zu reisen und alles ungeschehen zu machen?

Und dann auf einmal begriff sie.

Sie war zurück gereist. Sie stand hier am Beginn von all dem. Noch war es übersichtlich. Noch hatte sie eine Chance. Und sie schwor sich sie diesmal zu nutzen.

Sie musste das Böse stoppen. Und sie wusste wo sie beginnen würde.

Severus Snape würde sterben.

Und die Welt würde gerettet sein.

Das waren die einzigen Gedanken die in ihrem Kopf noch Platz hatten. Und so einseitig und unüberlegt sie auch sein mochten, Hermine klammerte sich an sie. Und sie spürte wie das Gewicht, welches auf ihren Schultern lastete deutlich weniger wurde. Und zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit kam in ihr wieder Freude auf. Grimmige Vorfreude auf das was kommen würde. Sie hatte ein Ziel. Und die Mittel zu seiner Verwirklichung spielten keine Rolle mehr.

Als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum wieder betrachtete pfiff sie ein Lied auf ihren Lippen. Nie hatte „Der Hahn ist tot" fröhlicher geklungen.

Severus sah das seltsame Mädchen erst am Montag wieder. Er wusste es noch nicht, aber diese Woche würde eine der schrecklichsten seines jungen Lebens werden.

Es begann im Gewächshaus. Severus hatte schon ein seltsames Gefühl, als sie zu Zauberkräuterkunde kam. Die Stunde hatte schon angefangen, aber Hermine hatte noch ihre Bücher holen müssen und den Stundenplan. Paararbeit stand an der Tagesordnung und außer dem Außenseiter Severus war kein anderer mehr übrig, mit dem Hermine arbeiten konnte.

Die junge Lehrerin Prof. Sprout war ziemlich begeistert, als sie bemerkte dass es eine neue Schülerin gab.

„Elaine Stranger heißen sie also? Gut Miss Stranger, gehen sie bitte zu Mr. Snape. Aufgrund der ungeraden Zahl hatte er bisher keine Partnerin. Aber jetzt wo sie da sind, können wir auch mal öfter in Paaren arbeiten! Gut, ich möchte jetzt mit dem Unterricht beginnen." Hermine stand noch da, als würde sie etwas überlegen. Prof. Sprout beschloss einzugreifen.

„Nun gehen sie schon Miss Stranger. Mr. Snape wird nicht beißen!"

„Aber dich mit seinen öligen Haaren bekleckern!" Sirius Black hatte sich mal wieder nicht zurückhalten können. Severus hatte als Antwort nur einen eiskalten Blick übrig. Schon lange regte er sich nicht mehr über solche Dinge auf, denn er wusste, dass sein Moment eines Tages kommen würde.

Die Gryffindorschüler und auch einige Slytherins konnten sich anhand des Kommentars aber ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Prof. Sprout allerdings fand das nicht so lustig .

„10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, weil Mr. Black keinen Respekt vor seinen Mitschülern hat." Sofort verstummten die lachenden Gryffindors. Aber die Slytherins kicherten dafür umso mehr. Aber mit einem weiteren Blick von Sprout verstummten auch diese.

„Jetzt gehen sie endlich Miss Stranger!" Diesmal befolgte Hermine die Anweisung sofort. Ohne einen Gefühlsausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen zu lassen ging das seltsame Mädchen zu Severus. Dieser war etwas verwirrt, hatte er doch ihre Miene während der Mahlzeiten gesehen und ihren Blick, der ihm immer Vorwürfe zu machen schien. Doch jetzt war nichts davon zu erkennen. Es war etwas befremdlich aber – was interessierte es ihn. Scheinbar nicht gerade angetan von seiner neuen Partnerin konzentrierte er sich wieder auf die Aufgabe die Sprout ihnen stellte.

Die anderen Slytherins konnten es ihm nachfühlen. Severus war zwar nicht gerade beliebt, aber ihn erst von Gryffindors demütigen zu lassen und ihn dann noch zur Zusammenarbeit mit einem Schlammblut zu zwingen ging eindeutig gegen die Slytherin-Ehre. Bellatrix Black schaute mitleidig zu Severus herüber und machte dann eine verächtliche Geste in Richtung ihre Cousins Sirius.

Die Aufgabe war einfach. Sie sollten einfach eine unsichtbare Parasitenranke vom Dianthuskraut absammeln. Dazu mussten sie einfach einen Pflanzenaufguss verwenden, der die Unsichtbarkeit für eine kurze Zeit verschwinden ließ.

Die Schüler verteilten sich in Paare und gingen zu den Tischen. Als die Stunde ungefähr halb herum war, bat Hermine Severus noch etwas vom Aufguss zu holen. Dazu musste er an der magischen Variante einer Venusfliegenfalle vorbei, was nicht sonderlich gefährlich war, solange man die Pflanze nicht provozierte.

Später konnte keiner aussagen, wie Severus direkt in die Fang-Klappen geraten war, weswegen es zu einem Tauschgeschäft des Schülers gegen ein ganzes Schwein kam.

Also vertraute man auf die Aussage einer gewissen Elaine Stranger, die es folgendermaßen erklärte: „Ich hatte aus Versehen zuviel Aufguss auf die Pflanze geschüttet, so dass ein ganzer Schwall beinahe auf meiner Kleidung gelandet wäre. Also bin ich aus Reflex zurück gesprungen und muss wohl wiederum aus Versehen Severus in die Pflanze gestoßen haben. Es tut mir ja so leid und ich bin so froh, dass sie die Pflanze noch rechtzeitig überreden konnte, bevor sie Severus zerquetschen konnte." Natürlich glaubte man ihr. Was hätte sie auch für einen Grund einem unschuldigen Schüler mit Absicht ans Leben zu wollen oder zu lügen?

Hermine kochte vor Wut. Es hätte alles so wunderbar klappen können! Man wäre ihn ein für allemal los gewesen, aber nein! Hätte Prof. Sprout sich nur ein bisschen mehr Zeit gelassen Severus zu retten! Aber noch war nicht aller Tage Abend.

_A/N: Okay, da bin ich mal wieder. Es dauert, aber es kommt. Ich hatte erst ne ganze Weile Seminarfacharbeit (Griech. Elemente in Faust I – grauenhaft. Ich frag mich heute noch wie wir da drauf kamen), und dann ne ganz schöne Schreibblockade. Aber heute früh im Bus traf mich die Erleuchtung. Und langsam kommen immer mehr kleine Teile dazu. Ich weiß nicht wohin es mich führt. Aber, das Konzept steht jetzt ungefähr fest. Ich werde jetzt also öfters updaten. Und ich versuche mich selbst aufzuholen. In ungefähr drei Kapiteln bin ich nämlich bei Weihnachten, weswegen ich die bis dahin fertig haben will. Also werde ich jetzt öfters updaten. Das nächste mal wahrscheinlich schon am Wochenende, wenn nichts dazwischen kommt!_

_sich-selbst-auf-Schulter-klopf Achso, und ihr könnt mir immer noch sagen, was ich mit denen die noch in der Zukunft sind machen soll. Soll ich reinbringen was passierte nachdem Hermi weg war? Bin gespannt auf eure Antworten!_

_Achso, ich hoffe es stört nicht zuviel, wenn ich innere Gedanken rein bringe, aber ich denke nunmal das Leben ist nicht wo Rotkäppchen wo man in Situationen hinein schlittert, sondern man gestaltet es durch sein Handeln selber mit. Was denkt ihr dazu?_

Leila: Ich hoffe du ließt auch weiter fleißig mit. Es kommt noch n' Haufen bösartige Quälereien, aber leider muss ich age, dass mein verzweifelt verdrängter Humor manchmal doch mit mir durch geht. Ich hab versucht das klein zu halten, aber du hast keine Ahnung wie oft ich an diesem Kapitel Sätze wegmachen musste, bei denen ich ziemlich lachen musste...

RavannaVen: Sorry, hat etwas gedauert wie ich oben schon erklärt habe. Darf ich trotzdem noch nen Keks abhaben? flehentlich guck Ich geb auch ne Runde Kakao aus, damit es nicht zu trocken ist. mit Kanne wink

Nachtschatten: Ja, das Happy-End kommt noch. Aber für wen? Und es dauert... Vorher werden wir noch ein bisschen gemein sein...fies grins

yvymaus: Ja, sie wird noch mehrere Leute wieder sehen. Hat ja jetzt schon damit angefangen. kommt nur drauf an in welchem Zustand die sein werden...

Herm84: Wie gesagt: Happy-End ist Ansichtssache. Für manche gibt es eins, für andere nicht. Ich hab dich überrascht? freu Jetzt schon? Oh, da kommt noch was auf dich zu. ich will ja nichts sagen, aber wenn Herm wieder im Jetzt ist...will nicht zuviel verraten ... Achso und auch im Damals kommt noch was.

SilverSerenity: Bild immer noch nicht gemalt? Bitte, bitte, bitte! lieb sei Kriegst auch nen Kakao zum Keks! Die Erinnerungen-Sache ist etwas kompliziert. Hab schon überlegt wie ich das drehe. Ich meine da ist ja auch noch die Kontinuität der Ereignisse zu beachten und...Mei, das wird schwierig. Ich versuchs später noch mal besser zu erklären. Aber jetzt hat Herm ja erstmal in der Vergangenheit zu tun. ich hatte übrigens noch ne andere variante wer Elaine ist, aber das werde ich in einer anderen Fic benutzen.

Amalyinchen: Internetverbot? Wie können Menschen so grausam sein? schauder Du hast Besorgnisse das Snape es versaut? betreten auf Boden guck Weißt du, da muss ich leider sagen...na ja, es wird kompliziert, drücken wir es so aus... Wieso bist du so gemein zu Voldy? Er hatte eine schwere, schwere Kindheit ernst nick g Na gut, von mir aus hasse ihn! Ich bringe noch ein paar Kotzbrocken rein, kannst du sicher sein!

Ich weiß die Organisation gleich umzubringen war ein Hauch brutal, aber hey, das Leben ist nun mal unfair.

Wieso sagst du, du hast kein Talent? Ich mag deine Stories.

Übrigens hab ich mir vorgenommen im Laufe der Woche alle die mir reviewen auch mit einem Review zu beehren! Ich lese nämlich immer viele Stories mit, bin aber leider sehr schludrig mit reviewn.

Achso, und dann wollte ich mal sagen, dass es eine ganz tolle Group bei Yahoo gibt, SnapeHermineFanfiction. Wir sind zwar wenige, aber wir werden mehr. Wer Interesse hat mit das deutsche Pendant vom WIKTT aufzubauen kann die Adresse von mir haben oder bei Yahoo einfach mal nach dieser Group suchen!


	10. Und die Angst ist begründet

_„Denn sie blicken voll Hass und wollen uns ins Verderben stürzen; sie sind darauf aus zu vernichten" (Est. 4,17f)_

Kapitel 9: Und die Angst ist begründet 

_Gryffindorräume in Hogwarts, September 1977, Montagabend_

Hermine war todmüde und enttäuscht. Sicher, es war schön wieder den Unterricht mit zu machen aber auch ganz schön anstrengend. Und die Mahlzeiten waren wirklich nicht berauschend gewesen. Sie saß abgeschirmt in der „Neuling" -Ecke und hörte nur immer wieder das Flüstern an allen Tischen und das Kichern. An ihre Ohren drangen immer nur Gesprächsfetzen wie „Snape" und „Anschlag" beziehungsweise „Tollpatsch".

Deswegen hatte sie ihr Abendbrot auch jetzt möglichst schnell beendet und wollte nur noch auf ihr Zimmer. Aber eigentlich war ihr egal was die anderen sagten, sie hatte eine Mission! Sie öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum als….

„Hier, fang!" Sirius warf der stummen Hermine eine Flasche Butterbier zu. Sie fing sie unter der allgemeinen Anerkennung tatsächlich auf. Dann trat sie zögerlich weiter in ihr Zimmer.

Die Rumtreiber waren allesamt darin verstreut. Sirius stand immer noch vor ihr und weiter hinten im Raum scharten sich Remus, James und Peter.

Hermine war etwas verwirrt. „Ähm, danke. Womit hab ich das verdient?"

„Wir wollten dich nach Gryffindor-Art willkommen heißen, nachdem wir gesehen hatten wie clever du Schniefelus ausmanövriert hast. Du bist ein Mädchen nach meinem Herzen!"

Wieso kamen die so schnell darauf, dass es Absicht war? Hatte auch Dumbledore schon davon erfahren? Sie ahnte, dass ihr in diesem Fall Ärger drohen würde.

„Ähm, wie kommst du darauf, dass es Absicht war?" fragte sie Sirius ohne Umschweife.

Er grinste sie an und die Hälfte der Mädchen, die auch im Raum anwesend waren kochte vor Eifersucht auf Hermine.

„Ach, Elaine, das war offensichtlich. So wie du immer geschaut hast, wenn er irgendwo ankam." Hermine wollte sich verteidigen, doch Sirius schien sich selber gern beim Reden zuzuhören. „Wir können es dir natürlich nachvollziehen. Schniefelus ist einfach nicht zu ertragen! Schon wenn ich seine große Nase sehe, mit der er überall herum schnüffeln muss…"

Hermine war etwas skeptisch. Sie war ja selber auch manchmal neugierig, wie jeder andere auch. Warum sollte das so schlimm sein? Sirius erklärte es ihr.

„Seit ich letzten Sommer zu James gezogen bin, weil ich es mit meiner Slytherin-Verwandtschaft nicht mehr ausgehalten habe folgt er uns heimlich überall hin. Als ob ich nicht mitgekriegt hätte, dass er mir im Auftrag meiner Eltern hinterher spioniert. Ich hab lange genug mit ihnen zusammen gelebt, um mitzukriegen, wie sich Reinblüterfamilien untereinander verschwören. Sie fürchten um den guten Ruf der Familie – ha, dass ich nicht lache. Wahrscheinlich haben sie immer noch Hoffnungen dass ich mich besinne."

Hermine wandte ein: „Was ist wenn das wirklich eintreten würde?"

Sirius schaute sie einen Moment ernst an. Dann lächelte er wieder. „Nein, niemals. Ich habe meinen Weg gewählt. Und wenn es so wäre könnte ich nicht mit hübschen muggelgeborenen Mädchen wie dir reden…" Hermine wurde rot. Der patente Black-Charme wirkte immer. Sirius lachte, als er sah welche Wirkung er auf sie hatte.

„Jedenfalls kannst du auf meine Familie wirklich pfeifen. Die sind alle zu nichts zu gebrauchen…"

Peter hüstelte und brachte einen Einwand vor. „Na ja, Bella kann manchmal ganz vernünftig sein…" Hermine schaute ihn verwirrt an. Die anderen Jungs lachten. James patschte ihm freundschaftlich auf den Rücken und sah um Verständnis heischend zu Hermine.

„Unser kleiner Peter hier ist schon seit ewigen Zeiten in Sirius Kusine Bellatrix verknallt. Du weißt schon, die Blonde vorhin aus Zaubertrankkunde. Sie hatte auch noch zwei Schwestern Andromeda und Narzissa."

„Hatte?" „Ja, nachdem Andromeda vor einiger Zeit einen Muggel geheiratet hat wurde sie aus der Familie ausgeschlossen. Ich konnte sie schon immer gut leiden."

„Und Narzissa?"

„Die hat letztes Jahr Hogwarts beendet und ist im Moment dabei die feine Gesellschaft zu durchwandern, um einen passenden Ehemann zu finden…"

Sirius riss wieder das Wort an sich.

„James, musst du mich immer unterbrechen? Ich wollte gerade mit Elaine die wirklich wichtigen Dinge bereden…"

James grinste.

„Wenn du mit ihr über mich sprechen willst, das kann ich auch alleine!"

„Wieso sollte ich?"

„Na ja, du wolltest doch wichtige Dinge besprechen?"

„Damit meinte ich Pläne wie wir Schniefelus ärgern können…"

„Dann hättest du das doch auch so sagen können…"

„Ja, aber eigentlich setze ich voraus dass…"

Hermine lauschte stumm der sinnlosen Diskussion die sich entwickelte. Peter saß daneben und grinste während er das Streitgespräch seiner Freunde verfolgte. Dann schaute Hermine zu Remus, der angesichts dieses Disputes nur noch die Augen verleiern konnte. Sie ging zu ihm. „Sag mal, sind die beiden immer so?"

Remus lächelte sie schüchtern an als sie ihn ansprach. „Na ja, eigentlich kommen sie gut miteinander klar. Nur manchmal haben sie halt so ihre Phase."

Hermine lächelte zurück.

„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Jungs sind wohl überall gleich – oh, entschuldige nichts gegen dich." Sie war etwas verlegen.

„Kein Problem. Weißt du, für ein Mädchen bist du ganz in Ordnung. Deswegen will ich dir einen Tipp geben. Ich hab gesehen, dass du mit Sirius gut klar kommst, aber setz dir keine hochgesteckten Ziele. Er ist nicht der Typ, der es lange mit nur einem Mädchen aushält." Die beiden waren wieder still. Keiner wusste so recht über was sie jetzt reden sollten. Also konzentrierte sich Hermine wieder auf den Diskurs.

Die Jungs stritten immer noch. Langsam war es nicht mehr zu ertragen. Eigentlich wollte sie jetzt nur noch Ruhe.

Sie wand sich wieder an Remus. „Dauert das noch lange?"

Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Hermine seufzte.

„Weißt du ich muss noch arbeiten. Wir sehen uns morgen beim Frühstück!"

Dann ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Wo schon die nächste Überraschung auf sie wartete. Ihre Zimmernachbarin war anwesend.

Sie bemerkte es sofort. Die Räucherstäbchen, deren durchdringenden Geruch sie durch Kampf-Lüften zu entgehen versucht hatte waren wieder an. Auf dem Bett hockte ein Mädchen, das mit einer Hand Tarot-Karten legte und mit der anderen ihre Fußnägel lackierte. Dabei summte sie ein Lied vor sich hin. Kurz gesagt, dass Mädchen schien sehr beschäftigt. Als Hermine die Tür mit einem Knall zustieß schaute das Mädchen auf.

„Ach du musst die Neue sein. Ich habe dein Sachen auf dem anderen Bett gesehen. Ich bin Sybill, wer bist du?"

„Ich heiße Elaine. Elaine Stranger."

„Elaine Stranger also… warte mal kurz!" Sybill schloss das Nagellackfläschchen auf ihrem Nachttisch und kramte stattdessen einen Zettel hervor. Sie strich darauf ein bisschen vor sich hin und murmelte Zahlen.

„So, Elaine Stranger. Ja, von der Numerologie deines Namens her bist du erträglich. Vielleicht ein bisschen skeptisch, aber erträglich. Sehr intelligent. Aber eben den geheimen Künsten der Wahrsagerei eben etwas negativ gegenüber eingestellt. "

Hermine starrte sie an. „Und das liest du aus meinem Namen?!"

Sybill nickte. „Wie ich gesagt habe. Skeptisch."

Hermine gab auf und versuchte Sybill zu ignorieren. Was eigentlich ziemlich leicht gewesen wäre, hätte diese nicht unentwegt dieses nervtötendes Lied vor sich hingesummt. Es wurde immer unerträglicher. Hermine steckte ihren Kopf unter das Kissen, aber in ihren Gedanken raste das Lied immer weiter. Letztendlich rastete Hermine aus. „Sag mal, kannst du nicht endlich aufhören dieses nervende Lied von dir zu geben?!" Sybill zuckte mit den Schultern. „Oh, entschuldige, wie konnte ich nur wagen dich zu stören, Elaine…" Aber sie hörte auf zu singen. Leider nicht mit reden.

„Benji mag es wenn ich singe. Er sagt immer er könnte mir stundenlang zuhören. Deswegen möchte er auch immer, dass ich ihm etwas über unsere gemeinsame Zukunft erzähle. Ich kann nämlich in die Zukunft sehen, weißt du? Übrigens bin ich auch sehr gut darin in der Aura von Personen etwas über ihr Leben heraus zu finden. Und ich kann natürlich Handlesen! Zeig mir mal deine Hand."

Nur um ihre Ruhe zu haben willigte Hermine unter dem strengen Blick aus der riesigen Brille Sybills ein. Das war sowieso nur Humbug.

„Also…" begann Sybill.

„Das hier bestätigt nur, dass du ein Bücherwurm bist. Und ein langlebiger dazu. Du triffst auf jemanden der ähnliche Eigenschaften hat, aber eure Leben verlaufen erst lange parallel bis ihr erkennt, dass ihr zusammen gehört. Und dann wird es immer noch Probleme geben. Apropos Probleme. Deiner Gesundheitslinie nach hast du schon einiges durch gemacht…"

Sybills Gesichtszüge wurden sehr ernst als sie weiter auf die Hand starrte.

„Du hast viele Menschen verloren, die dir wichtig sind. Und du wurdest von Menschen enttäuscht, auf deren Meinung du wert legtest. Dein Leben war immer wieder von Ereignissen bestimmt, gegen die du machtlos warst. Ich sehe Trauer, sehr viel Trauer. Und Zorn…"

Hermine zog ruckartig ihre Hand weg.

„Ich glaube nicht an so einen Blödsinn. Und du solltest dich auch anderen Dingen zuwenden!" erwiderte Hermine gezwungen fröhlich.

Hermine versuchte Sybill mit einem strahlenden Lächeln zu täuschen.

Doch diese war nicht so dumm wie Hermine glaubte. Stumm schaute sie Hermine an und in ihren insektenartig wirkenden Augen spiegelte sich so etwas wie Mitleid.

Sie lächelte traurig.

„Du kannst es versuchen Elaine, aber dem Schicksal entkommt keiner!"

Dann erhob sie sich ruckartig und wechselte wieder in den vergnügten Ton von vorhin. „So, jetzt muss ich wieder zu meinem Benjilein. Schön dich mal kennen gelernt zu haben!"

Als Sybill gegangen war lag Hermine noch lange in ihrem Bett und dachte über Sybills Worte nach. „Dem Schicksal entkommt keiner…" Was war Schicksal überhaupt? Und wenn Schicksal das gleiche wie Zukunft war, waren dann etwa alle Versuche Hermines sinnlos? Nein, das konnte – wollte sie nicht glauben. Mit diesem Gedanken schlief sie schließlich ein.

Severus ging nicht oft zu den normalen Mahlzeiten. Wenn immer es möglich war ging er direkt zur Küche und befahl den Hauselfen ihm etwas zu geben, Diese liebten es wiederum Anderen Wünsche zu erfüllen und legten deshalb niemals Widerspruch ein, selbst wenn es schon zwei Uhr nachts war.

Auch deswegen sah er das seltsame Mädchen nicht so schnell wieder. Was ihm eigentlich recht war, denn dieses seltsame Mädchen war, nun ja, seltsam. Beängstigend seltsam. Er hatte ziemliche Zweifel ob das neulich wirklich nur ein Unfall gewesen war. Und zumindest in diesem Fall standen alle Slytherins hinter ihm. Dieses Mädchen bedeutete nichts Gutes. Oder wie Bellatrix gesagt hatte:

„Sie ein Schlammblut, Gryffindor und hängt mit Sirius und seinen Freunden herum. Was gibt es da noch zu sagen?"

Jedenfalls wurde das Mädchen, als er am Mittwoch mit ihr Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatte gleich misstrauisch beäugt. Und endlich einmal fand Severus gleich auf Anhieb einen Partner aus Slytherin, denn trotz des schlechten Rufs hielten Slytherins zumindest untereinander zusammen. Und da man das Risiko schon kannte stand Severus diesmal unter dem Schutz seines Hauses.

Doch anscheinend reichte das nicht. Eigentlich sollten die Schüler in Paaren Merkmale eines gefangenen Drachen aus _sicherer Entfernung_ notieren.

Doch las Severus etwas abseits von seinem Partner stand, um sich einige Merkmale über den Kopf des Drachens zu notieren, verschwand auf einmal der Unsichtbarkeitszauber, der auf jedem Schüler lag.

Severus sah sich Auge in Auge mit einem Drachen, der zwar gefüttert war, gegen einen kleinen Snack aber nichts einzusetzen hatte. Nur durch das rasche Eingreifen des Lehrers kam er, von ein paar Brandflecken abgesehen, noch mit dem Leben davon. Der Übeltäter konnte nicht ermittelt werden. Natürlich schworen mehrer Slytherins, dass die neue Gryffindor an allem Schuld war, da man aber wusste, dass die Slytherins voreingenommen waren konnte man diese Aussage nicht für voll nehmen.

Der Rest der Woche verlief relativ ruhig. Hermine wusste inzwischen, dass sie unter Beobachtung stand, denn seltsamerweise kam ihr Name immer ins Spiel, wenn es „Unfälle" mit Severus gab. Nur einmal im Arithmantik-Unterricht kam es noch zu einem kleinen Zwischenfall, als die Tafel von der Wand abfiel, gerade als Severus eine Aufgabe vorrechnen sollte. Doch da die Tafel schon über 100 Jahre dort gehangen hatte und es keiner gesehen hatte konnte man Elaine Stranger, alias Hermine nichts nachweisen. Glücklicherweise war Severus geistesgegenwärtig zurück gesprungen, sonst wäre er erschlagen worden!

Allerdings fühlte sich Severus in seinen Befürchtungen vollkommen bestätigt. Wann immer er diese Elaine jetzt auf dem Gang entgegen kommen sah bog er in eine andere Richtung ab. Besser nichts riskieren.

Er wusste nicht was los war. Er hatte dieses Mädchen noch nie in seinem Leben gesehen, trotzdem wollte sie ihn unbedingt töten. Er war noch nicht einmal volljährig, trotzdem hatte er schon einen Todfeind. Erst hatte er gedacht, sie wäre einfach irgendwie wahnsinnig, aber warum hatte sie es dann nur auf ihn abgesehen? Jedes Mal wenn er sie von weitem sah spürte er schon ihren eisigen Blick auf ihm ruhen. Ihr ganzes Gesicht wurde hart und verschlossen, wenn sie ihm begegnete. Der Hass, den sie ihn spüren ließ war für ihn beunruhigender als alles, was er je erfahren hatte. Es hatte schon viele Leute gegeben, die ihn nicht leiden konnten, die ihn verabscheuten oder denen er gleichgültig war. Selbst von seinen Eltern war er nicht mehr gewöhnt als kalte Gleichgültigkeit. Aber dieses Mädchen… es schien irgendwas zu wissen, etwas dass ihr Macht über ihn verlieh. Er hasste das. Er wollte sein Leben selbst bestimmen und überhaupt war ein Schlammblut wie sie es nicht wert macht über irgendjemanden zu besitzen. Er war mehr wert als sie, dass wusste er. Er hatte solche Sprüche oft genug gehört, zu Hause, bei seinen Schulkameraden und nicht zuletzt bei den wenigen die er „Freunde" nannte.

Und obwohl er das wusste war Etwas an dem Mädchen, das ihm in unangemessener Weise Angst machte. Und er fragte sich noch, wie lange er noch fürchten müsste.

Bis Freitag. Denn als letzten Unterricht am Freitag hatten Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammen Zaubertränke. Und unglücklicherweise musste Severus einen Umweg gehen, um Hermine aus dem Weg zu gehen. Weswegen er zu spät zum Unterricht kam. Weswegen er mit Hermine als Paar arbeiten musste.

Weswegen mussten sie eigentlich dauernd in Paaren arbeiten? Er wusste genau, dass etwas passieren würde. Und er würde damit Recht behalten.

„So. Meine Damen und Herren bitte wenden sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit nur einen Moment der Tafel zu! Hallo? Meine Damen und Herren?"

Verzweifelt versuchte sich Professor Stonewell sich Gehör zu verschaffen. Severus schaute sich gelangweilt um. Außer ihm und seiner Partnerin schien keiner zu zuhören. Ach ja, seine Partnerin. Schon als er gekommen war und die Paare aufgeteilt worden waren hatte er sie unweigerlich angeschaut. Und angesichts des hinterhältigen Blicks in ihren Augen musste er schlucken.

Severus wandte seine Augen wieder dem Lehrer zu. Scheinbar schienen den Schülern die Gesprächsthemen auszugehen, denn langsam ebbte der Lärmpegel im Raum ab. Severus seufzte leise. Professor Stonewell hatte überhaupt keine Durchsetzungskraft. Er hatte keinerlei Kontrolle über seine Schüler. Immer schien es, als wäre es ein Glücksfall wenn die Schüler wirklich zuhören würden.

Sao auch diesmal. Mit halbem Ohr lauschte die Klasse den Anweisungen zum Brauen eines Illusionstrankes.

„Und wenn etwas schief geht, macht euch keine Sorgen. Um diesen Trank gefährlich zu machen, müssten schon Wunder geschehen."

Angesichts dieser Worte legte sich Severus Besorgnis, aber als er sah, wie sich das Grinsen seiner Partnerin vertiefte war er sich nicht mehr so sicher.

Deswegen legte er bei dem eigentlichen Brauen dann auch seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit in den Brau-Prozess, den sie gemeinsam durchführten. Still arbeiteten sie Seite an Seite. Zur Sicherheit legte er aber auch noch heimlich einen Schutzzauber um sich. Als der Trank schließlich fertig war atmete er auf. Er lebte noch! Und der Trank funktionierte auch. Jetzt musste er den Illusions-Trank nur noch in eine Flasche füllen und das war's. Er überlegte schon, ob er den Schutzzauber ablegen sollte, aber er entschied sich dann doch noch dagegen.

Nur kein Risiko.

Es war besser so. Kaum hatte er sich dem Fläschchen zugewandt holte Hermine blitzschnell einen Behälter aus ihrem Schulrucksack. Schnell gab sie etwas in die Flüssigkeit. Und eine gleißende Explosion entstand dort wo einmal der Kessel war.

Alle im Raum waren davon geblendet. Als man nach einigem Blinzeln wieder etwas sehen konnte, sah man beim Zentrum der Explosion Severus und Hermine völlig unversehrt stehen. Zum Glück hatten beide Schutzzauber benutzt, denn dort wo einmal der Kessel und die Schulbank waren, war jetzt ein großer schwarzer Krater im Boden verblieben.

Hermine starrte den unversehrten Severus an. Dann brach sie in Tränen aus. Alle dachten es wären Freudentränen. Bis sie anfing Severus anzuschreien.

„Warum zum Teufel lebst du noch?!"

Diesmal gab es keine Ausrede. Nichts hätte noch von der Unschuld der Elaine Stranger künden können. Der Lehrer wusste es. Die Schüler wussten es. Und Hermine wusste es auch. Ohne ein weiteres Wort begab sie sich zu Professor Dumbledore, denn sie ahnte, dass er es sowieso auch schon wusste.

„Was fällt ihnen eigentlich ein? Sie kommen hierher, mit einer mehr als zwielichtigen Geschichte und wir nehmen sie ohne Umschweife auf. Sie bekommen alle ihre Sachen von der Schule gestellt. Sie werden von den anderen Schülern akzeptiert und aufgenommen. Und was tun sie? Sie versuchen hinterhältig einen Schüler zu morden. Ihr ganzes Tun ist darauf ausgerichtet einen unschuldigen Jungen abzuschlachten. Warum Miss Granger? Was hat er ihnen nur getan? Was gibt ihnen das Recht unschuldige Menschen zu töten?"

Sie hatte Dumbledore noch nie derart in rage gesehen. Immer war er der gerechte, nette alte Mann gewesen, der gen das Unrecht kämpft. Warum wollte er das Unrecht nicht anerkennen, das ihr gerade angetan wurde?

„Unschuldig? UNSCHULDIG?! Dieser Mann ist zufällig…"

„Seinen sie ruhig Miss Granger. Egal was Severus später sagen oder tun wird, in diesem Moment ist dieser „Mann" ein 17-jähriger Junge! Egal welches Unrecht er später begehen wird, in diesem Moment ist er noch keiner Tat schuldig. Er ist genauso Schüler wie sie und hat das gleiche Recht zu leben!"

„Aber in der Zukunft…"

„Nichts aber! Egal wie dies die Zukunft beeinflussen würde, es bleibt dabei! Dann denken sie sich eben eine andere Variante aus die Zukunft zu beeinflussen. Obwohl ich bezweifle, dass es ihnen gelingen wird. Zeit ist ziemlich störrisch. Und wenn sie weiter hier bleiben wollen sollten sie endlich ihr sinnloses Treiben beenden! Miss Granger, versprechen sie mehr, dass sie niemanden töten werden."

Hermine zögerte. Allerdings, was hatte sie für Optionen? Hier hatte sie wenigstens eine Unterkunft und für sie wurde gesorgt. Außerdem war sie zumindest in seiner Nähe. Wenn sie allerdings auf sich allein gestellt wäre… Sie schaute Dumbledore an.

„Ich verspreche, dass ich zumindest ich noch auf Hogwarts bin nicht versuchen werde Severus Snape umzubringen. Ich garantiere aber nichts für die Zeit nach Hogwarts oder für den Fall dass ich Hogwarts endgültig verlasse."

„Und halten sie sich auch daran. Gehen sie jetzt in ihre Räume zurück. Und denken sie daran, sie stehen unter Beobachtung!"

Hermine dachte nach. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Da kam ihr eine Idee. Sie durfte Severus zwar nicht mehr umbringen, aber von demütigen war nichts gesagt. Und wenn sie es schaffen würde sein Leben wirklich zur Hölle zu machen…

Der Gedanke war grausam, aber er ging ihr nicht aus dem Kopf. Wenn er sein Leben hassen würde, abgrundtief hassen…

Sie wurde auf eine abartige Weise fröhlich. Sie fing sogar an zu Summen. Erst nach einiger Zeit wurde sie sich bewusst, dass es das Lied war, dass Sybill gesummt hatte. Und es brachte sie auf einen Plan.

Und sie wusste schon wer ihr dabei helfen würde.

---------------------------------------------------------------

A/N:

Mh, meine Hermine macht sich langsam selbstständig. Was haltet ihr von dieser Charakterentwicklung? Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher.

Okay, es ist entschieden. Die Zukunft kommt im nächsten Kapitel kurz und dann immer mehr.

Und für die, die langsam beunruhigt sind wohin diese Geschichte geht: Noch 2-3 Kapitel dann kommt langsam mehr positives Gefühl. Wenn ich nicht gerade wieder negativ drauf bin und mich entscheide wieder alle umzubringen. g

Bis nächstes Wochenende dann!

Sagt mal wie lang ist die Geschichte bei euch? Ohne die A/N' s komme ich auf 66 Seiten. Irgendwie erschreckend viel ... dabei hab ich noch nicht mal die Hälfte...


	11. Der Ball

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kapitel 10: Der Ball 

_Gryffindorräume in Hogwarts, Oktober 1977, Freitag vor Halloween_

„Elaine? Elaaaaiiiiine, wo bist du?" Lily schaute noch einmal in ihrem Zimmer nach. Sie wurde es diesem Mädchen einfach nicht schlau. Jetzt war sie schon über einen Monat hier und immer noch blieb Elaine ihr ein Rätsel. Inzwischen waren die beiden Mädchen, wenn auch nicht die allerbesten Freundinnen so doch Kameradinnen geworden.

Am Anfang, nachdem Elaine so oft versucht hatte Snape etwas anzutun war sie Lily sehr suspekt vorgekommen. Doch nach mehrmaligem Aufeinandertreffen in der Bibliothek, dem Entdecken gemeinsamer Interessen und natürlich aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es relativ wenige Mädchen in ihrem Alter und in Gryffindor gab hatten sich die beiden dann doch zusammengerauft.

Wenn diese Elaine nur nicht immer so oft mit den Rumtreibern zusammen hocken würde…

Die Rumtreiber! Ja, genau, das war die Idee!

Lily ging zu den Zimmern der Jungs und pochte laut und vernehmlich an (man weiß ja nie!). Gleich darauf öffnete ihr Peter die Tür.

„Hi Lily, du suchst bestimmt Elaine. Komm rein."

Hermine saß auf dem Boden, umgeben von den anderen Rumtreibern und einem Haufen Bücher. Scheinbar schien sie irgendetwas daraus zu erklären.

„Seht ihr, was ich meine? Jetzt brauchen wir nur noch den Asphodel und dann…"

Scheinbar war James davon nicht so begeistert. „Ich weiß nicht Elaine. Ich meine am Anfang schien es noch lustig aber inzwischen…glaubst du nicht, dass er schon genug durch gemacht hat? Irgendwie ist mir nicht so wohl dabei und außerdem hat Dumbledore doch gesagt dass…"

Sirius ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Komm schon James, sei nicht so ein Spielverderber…"

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Ähem." Lily hüstelte. James sprang auf und wurde rot. Etwas panisch versuchte er die dreckige Wäsche die neben seinem Bett lag diskret darunter zu schieben. Aber Lily beachtete ihn gar nicht.

„Elaine, wir wollten doch noch gemeinsam über unseren Aufzug zum Halloweenball nachdenken." Sie war etwas verärgert, dass sie versetzt wurden war.

James versuchte sie zu beschwichtigen. „Lily, du siehst in fast allem gut aus. Also damit will ich nicht aussagen, dass du manchmal schlecht aussiehst. Also ich meinte eigentlich, dass…" Sie fuhr ihm über den Mund.

„Sei einfach ruhig Potter!"

Hermine kam auf ihre beiden Füße. „Oh Lily, entschuldige. Ich und die Jungs haben nur noch überlegt was wir aus Hogsmead brauchen." Sie erhob sich und ging hinter Lily zur Tür hinaus. Am Ausgang drehte sie sich noch einmal um. „Bis morgen in Hogsmeade Jungs." Dann war sie weg.

Als die Tür sich hinter ihr schloss fragte Remus Sirius. „Und wann willst du sie fragen ob sie mit dir geht?" „Morgen Remus, morgen. Wir werden ein tolles Paar abgeben. Schade dass du uns dann nicht sehen kannst."

----------------------------------------------------

Voll bepackt mit Einkaufstüten schlurften die Jungs hinter Hermine und Lily her. Lily grinste. Vielleicht waren diese Rumtreiber doch nicht so hoffnungslose Fälle wie sie immer angenommen hatte. Zumindest so waren sie mal nützlich.

Plötzlich stoppte Hermine. Lily schaute was sie dazu veranlasst hatte. Snape stand mit einigen anderen Jungen an der Straßenecke schräg gegenüber.

Hermine drehte sich zu Lily. „Sag mal, was sind denn das für Typen?"

Lily lächelte, wurde aber gleich wieder ernst. „Ich weiß, die meisten davon sehen ziemlich gut aus. Aber ich weiß auch nicht vielmehr von ihnen, außer dass es ein paar reiche Slytherinschnösel sind, mit denen sich Severus am Wochenende trifft.

Du weißt schon, die Sorte, die nur darauf wartet dass ihre Ahnen abkratzen und sie alles einsacken können.

Mit solche sollte man sich nicht einlassen, denn sie sehen Frauen, besonders unstandesgemäße wie uns muggelgeborene nur als Vergnügung für zwischendurch.

Obwohl sie tatsächlich ziemlich gut aussehen… und wenn man tatsächlich nur etwas Spaß will vielleicht…"

Peter und Sirius waren inzwischen heran getreten um zu gucken wo die beiden blieben. Als sie das Objekt der weiblichen Begierde erspähten mischte sich Sirius in das Gespräch der Mädchen ein.

„Vergesst es Mädels. Das ist Lucius Malfoy, einer der obersten Verfechter von AMM." Hermine schaute etwas verwirrt. „AMM?"

„Anti-Mudblood-movement, die englische Gesellschaft gegen die Vermischung von Zauberern und Muggeln. Außerdem ist er sowieso so gut wie verlobt mit meiner Cousine Narzissa. Er macht ihr schon seit Monaten den Hof, seitdem sie angeblich das Landgut in Frankreich erben soll. Lasst uns weiter gehen. Ich kann diese Sachen nicht mehr lange tragen. Ich hoffe mal wir schaffen es zum Pub bevor ich hier zusammen breche."

Lachend und scherzend begab sich die kleine Gruppe davon.

--------------------------------------------------

Große Halle/Hogwarts, 31.10.1977

Der Abend war schon ziemlich voran geschritten und Severus schaute schon immer auf den Stand der Sterne. Er wusste, die Sterne wären bald weit genug gewandert, so dass er gehen könnte. Missmutig starrte er auf seinen Punsch. Warum zum Teufel gab es eine Pflichtanwesenheit? Und warum war sie so lange? Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, die er hier schon abgesessen hatte. Er hatte sich gleich zu Anfang in eine Ecke verkrochen, denn überall wäre er lieber gewesen als hier und eigentlich wollte er nur seine Ruhe. Grantig beobachtete er die tanzenden Paare. Wie sie eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche hin und her schubberten und sich gegenseitig Liebesschwüre zuflüsterten. Es war zum Kotzen.

Zufällig wusste er bei mehreren dass diese Schwüre im Laufe des Abends schon mehrmals erklungen waren und zwar gegenüber verschiedenen Partnern.

Überhaupt, dieser ewige-Liebe-bis-in-den-Tod-Treue-Schwachsinn war ja nicht zum Aushalten. Als ob nicht jedem klar war, dass sich spätestens nach dem Abschluss Probleme ergeben würden. Man würde verschiedene Wege gehen und zwangsläufig jemanden treffen, der einem besser oder interessanter vorkam als der jetzige Partner. Aber nein, sie schworen ewige Liebe.

Idioten.

Da sah er wie Sirius Black mit Pettigrew im Gespann direkt auf ihn zusteuerte.

„Huhu Schniefelus! Wie ich sehe amüsierst du dich hier ja königlich, du bist mal wieder ein Ausbund an purem Frohsinn."

Severus schnaubte hochmütig. „Black, werden wir übermütig? Heute ist es ja nur zwei zu eins, wo sind denn deine anderen beiden Anhängsel?"

Sirius lachte nur. „Wenn du nach Remus und James fragst, Remus hatte etwas zu erledigen und James muss einige Mädchen unterhalten."

„Was willst du hier eigentlich Black? Ich hatte irgendwie bis jetzt nicht das Gefühl, dass du an Plaudereien mit mir interessiert wärest."

„Es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. Nur du wirst deins wohl nie erleben…"

„Severus kochte innerlich, aber er gab sich ganz gelassen.

Er bemerkte nicht, dass Peter in der Zwischenzeit einen ominösen Flakon aus seiner Tasche gezogen hatte. Unheil verkündend ergossen sich dunkle Tropfen einer merkwürdigen Flüssigkeit in sein Glas.

Peter gab Sirius ein Zeichen. „Gut Schniefelus, für heute lasse ich dich ausnahmsweise mal in Ruhe. Die Damen warten schon wieder auf den nächsten Tanz mit mir und ich kann sie ja schlecht enttäuschen. Du kennst das Problem ja auch, nicht war Snape? Ach so, du kennst es nicht…"

Er grinste fies und zog von dannen. Dann begann er einen Platz zu suchen, von dem aus er alles gut betrachten könnte. Jetzt war es an Elaine alles zu vollenden.

-----------------------------------------------------

Severus starrte in den Raum. Er war schwarz und schien beinah unendlich groß zu sein. Er konnte im Umkreis von drei Metern nicht mehr erkennen, als die Dunkelheit um sich herum. Die diffuse Helligkeit, die ihn umgab schien nur um ihn herum zu existieren, denn bewegte er sich weiter veränderte sich das Bild nie. Hätte er nicht gesehen wie sich seine Beine bewegten, würde er denken, er trete auf der Stelle.

Er wagte einen zögerlichen Ruf in die unendliche Dunkelheit die ihn umgab.

„Hallo? Ist hier jemand?"

Erst passierte nichts. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade eine andere Richtung einschlagen als er eine Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Hallo Severus." Er drehte sich um. In dem kleinen Radius stand direkt neben ihm das Mädchen, welches bis jetzt vier Mordversuche auf ihn gestartet hatte. Elaine Stranger. Und wo auch immer er war, er war ganz allein mit ihr und niemand würde hier seine Hilferufe hören können.

Er war doch etwas beunruhigt.

Rein instinkthalber trat er einen Schritt zurück. Und kam doch nicht weiter, denn obwohl sie stehen geblieben war hatte er sich nicht einen Schritt von ihr entfernt.

„Wie machst du das?" fragte er vorsichtig und um sie abzulenken, während er einen anderen Fluchtweg suchte.

Sie seufzte. „Wenn du mich ablenken willst um zu fliehen solltest du dir mehr Mühe geben. Ich sehe doch wie du dich nach einem Entkommen umsiehst. Du kannst ruhig damit aufhören, heute bin ich nicht gekommen um dir zu schaden. Ich will dir einen Rat geben."

Er beäugte sie misstrauisch. „Auf den Rat bin ich ja mal gespannt. Warum solltest ausgerechnet du mir einen Rat geben, du hasst mich."

Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Im wahren Leben. Aber schau dich um, dass ist nicht das wahre Leben. In Wirklichkeit schläfst du schon in deinem Bett, nachdem du vor einer halben Stunde endlich vom Ball gehen konntest. Dies ist ein Traum, wie du an der Umgebung hättest erkennen können."

Er blieb skeptisch. „Wieso sollte ich ausgerechnet von dir träumen? Ich konnte dich von Anfang an nicht ausstehen und deine Taten haben das nicht eben verbessert. Das kann nicht mein Traum sein."

Sie blieb einen Moment stumm, dann hatte sie einen Einfall.

Sie schnipste mit den Fingern. Im Hintergrund begann auf einmal leise Musik zu ertönen. „Wie sollte ich so was machen können, wenn es kein Traum ist? Und ich bin ja nicht die für die du mich hältst, sondern nur eine Manifestion deines Unterbewusstsein."

Er zweifelte immer noch. „Warum sollte mein Unterbewusstsein deine Gestalt annehmen?"

Sie überlegte. „Ich bin einfach eine weibliche Person, die in deinem Leben eine wichtige Rolle spielt. Ob positiv oder negativ ist doch egal. Ich weiß nur ich habe einen Auftrag, dir einen Rat zu geben, also sing für mich."

Er starrte sie mit einem verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wie bitte?"

„War das so schwer zu verstehen? Sing für mich und dann will ich dir einen Rat

geben.

„Warum zum Teufel sollte ich für dich singen? Ich bezweifle ja noch, dass ich dir trauen kann. Ich brauche schon einen besseren Beweis als ein paar dahin geklimperte Töne, die ein Erst-Klässler zaubern könnte.

Die Traum-Elaine schaute ihn missmutig an. „Was kann ich dafür wenn die Regeln so sind. Sing jetzt bitte endlich, denn der Rat ist wahnsinnig wichtig." Sie lächelte ihn verschwörerisch an.

Er beobachtete sie. Ihr Lächeln brachte ihre Augen zum funkeln und ein kleines Grübchen bildete sich auf ihrer linken Wange.

Auch wenn sie keine Schönheit war, wirkte sie wenn sie lächelte so liebreizend.

Und was beinah noch schöner war, dieses Lächeln war nur für ihn.

Und dann kam ihm eine Idee.

„Küss mich."

Sie blickte ihn an als würde sie an seiner geistigen Gesundheit zweifeln.

„Küss mich. Die echte Elaine würde das nie tun."

Sie blickte sich misstrauisch um. Solange keine Zeugen anwesend waren…

„Auf die Wange."

Er schüttelte den Kopf und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten.

„Nein, richtig."

Sie schluckte. „Na gut."

Sie überwand ihre innere Zurückhaltung. Sie musste es ja tun, wenn sie nicht wollte, dass der ganze Plan daneben geht. Sie ging zu ihm und sah ihm in die dunklen Augen. Dann nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und zog seinen Kopf mit einer Hand zu sich hinunter.

Ihre warmen weichen Lippen trafen aufeinander. Ihre Hand raufte durch sein Haar, dass sich sogar nicht ölig anfühlte, sondern weich und seidig.

Seine Arme umschlungen sanft ihre Taille, während ihr Inneres zu pulsieren schien.

Es war wie als würde ein elektrischer Schlag sie durchfahren.

Überwältigt von der Macht ihrer Gefühle presste sie ihn von sich.

„So, dass war ein Kuss. Jetzt sing zur Melodie, damit ich dir den Rat geben kann."

Er war vollkommen verwirrt von ihrer Reaktion. Wieso hatte sie ihn von sich gestoßen? Er hatte doch gespürt, dass es für sie genauso war wie für ihn. Oder hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Er hatte zwar nicht soviel Erfahrung mit so was, aber er hätte schwören können, dass…

-----------------------------

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Frauen. Und er begann zu singen.

Sie nickte zufrieden. „Du hast eine interessante Stimme. Gut und jetzt…"

Lily starrte fassungslos auf die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Wie kam es denn dazu? Severus Snape war plötzlich auf den Tisch geklettert. Erst hatte es keiner beachtet, aber als sich sein Umhang auf einmal in einen fluoreszierenden pinkfarbenen Blümchenumhang verwandelt hatte, der alle anderen Lichter im Raum überstrahlte war er auf einmal der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Alle waren gespannt was kommen würde.

Stille legte sich über den Raum. Und dann wurde sie auf einmal von der Stimme des Aufmerksamkeitsträgers unterbrochen.

„When I was just a little girl, I asked my mother: What will I be? Will I be pretty..."

Entgeistert starrten alle zum Tisch. Keiner konnte es glauben. Sie starrten mit offenem Mund auf Severus, der immer noch im Blümchenkleid sang und jetzt zu allem Überfluss anfing auf dem Tisch zu tanzen.

Lily kämpfte sich durch die Reihen der johlenden Schüler. Sie kam gerade richtig, denn Severus begann seine Schuhe abzustreifen. Anscheinend hielt er einen Strip für eine gute Idee. Sie sah keinen anderen Ausweg. „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"

Hinter ihr kam Dumbledore. Er beendete das Fest übereilt und schickte die Schüler aus der Halle.

Severus bemerkte wie seine Arme und Beine ihm nicht mehr zu gehorchen schienen. Er fiel zu Boden und starrte erschrocken in die zimtfarbenen Augen seiner Tanzpartnerin. Sie lachte.

„Du wolltest doch einen Rat von mir, oder? Hier ist er: Glaube nicht alles sofort, was man dir sagt!"

Das letzte was er im Blick hatte war ihr hämisches Grinsen. Dann versank die Welt um ihn herum in jetzt vollkommener Dunkelheit.

Als er die Augen öffnete schaute er direkt in den Sternenhimmel der großen Halle.

Er lag auf dem Haustisch der Slytherins und Madam Pomfrey kam angerannt.

„Seine Augen sind wieder normal. Aber es wird noch ein paar Stunden dauern, bis er sich wieder vollständig bewegen kann. Kann mir bitte jemand helfen ihn zur Krankenstation zu bringen?"

_ Snape Manor, April 2000, ein Tag nach dem Verschwinden Hermines_

Voldemort schäumte. Seine Gattin war tot, sein bester Berater ein stammelndes Häuflein Irrsinn und sein Opfer entkommen.

Nicht dass ihm Ginnys Tod besonders nahe ging, sie war sowieso langsam lästig geworden, aber hier ging es ums Prinzip.

Selbst der Tod seiner letzten Gegner bereitete ihm nicht die Genugtuung die sie ihm bringen sollte, weil er immer daran denken musste, dass ja noch eine übrig war.

Wo konnte sie nur hin sein? Er hatte das gesamte Gelände absuchen lassen, aber sie war nirgendwo aufzufinden. Beim letzten Mal als man sie gesehen hatte, stand sie vor ihm, dann kam der Blitz und dann war sie weg.

Aber wie hatte dies passieren können? Apparation war hier doch nicht möglich, wie konnte sie geflohen sein. Zuerst hatte er gehofft Severus könnte ihm Auskunft geben, doch der schien etwas geistig verwirrt. Kurz nachdem sie verschwunden war hatte er sich auf den Boden geworfen und hatte immer wieder nur „Elaine, Elaine" geschrieen, völlig ohne Zusammenhang.

Voldemort hatte ihn auf sein Zimmer bringen lassen, um ihn heute Morgen zu befragen, aber seltsamerweise hatte sich Severus heute Morgen nicht mal an einer Elaine erinnern zu können. Auch Okklumenzie und Cruciatus hatten daran nichts ändern können.

Seltsamerweise erschien es auch Voldemort so, als hätte vor langer Zeit irgendwann einmal eine Elaine eine wichtige Rolle dargestellt, aber er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Oder er konnte es zumindest nicht mit der Sklavin von gestern in Verbindung bringen.

Aber er ahnte wo er suchen musste. In den alten Akten des Ministeriums.

A/N: 73 Seiten! Mann, bin ich gut. sich selbst auf Schulter klopf Und langsam zeigen sich dann doch Tendenzen zu HG/SS.

Aber es dauert trotzdem noch ne ganze Weile.

Noch 1 Kapitel bis zum Weihnachtskapitel! Und da es ja eine Zeit der Versöhnung ist wird das doch irgendwo rein kommen. :-) Noch ein Tipp für Weihnachtsfeeling. Schaut "Tatsächlich Liebe" solange es noch geht. Der Film ist sooooo genial!


	12. Verschlungene Wege des Schicksals

Kapitel 11: Verschlungene Wege des Schicksals 

_ Halloweenball auf Hogwarts, später Abend des 31. Oktober 1977_

Lily schaute mitleidig hinter Snape her, der gerade in einer Liege vor Madam Pomfrey aus dem Raum schwebte. Sie ahnte schon wer hier seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Wieso eigentlich hatten sie nicht gesagt, wofür sie die Zutaten bräuchten?

Natürlich weil Lily dann alles daran gesetzt hätte diese Sache zu stoppen.

Gut, dass war natürlich klar. Aber Lily war trotzdem enttäuscht. Nicht von den Rumtreibern, aber von Elaine.

James hatte das ganze Spektakel ohnmächtig verfolgt. „Elaine, es war nie abgemacht, dass du ihn bis zum strippen treiben solltest!" Sie schaute ihn mit einem bösartigen Grinsen an. „Ja, nicht? War dieser Zusatz nicht genial?! Das wird noch jahrelang im Gespräch sein."

Peter ahnte einen Streit und zog davon. Wo konnte Bella im Moment nur sein?

Sirius, der den Stimmungsumschwung ignorierte, patschte Hermine auf den Rücken. „Es war tatsächlich überragend! Ich kann es mir schon vorstellen: Irgendwann in 20 Jahren treffen wir uns alle hier zum Klassentreffen wieder und dann wird es jedes Mal heißen: „Weißt du noch wie wir alle gelacht haben, als Schniefelus damals…"

James fand schien es nicht so lustig zu finden.

„Haha, wahnsinnig komisch. Ich kann mich kaum einkriegen vor Lachen. Ich hab jetzt echt keine Lust mehr auf diese Veranstaltung hier!" Er machte eine Kehrtwende und entfernte sich von den Freunden.

Hermine wollte ihn zurück halten, aber Sirius mischte sich ein.

„Ach lass ihn doch, wenn er mal wieder so eine Phase hat. Wir können uns auch gut und gerne ohne ihn amüsieren." Hermine schaute einen Moment zweifelnd auf den davon schlurfenden James. Dann schaute sie in das fröhliche Gesicht ihres Begleiters. Sie wusste er war der Schwarm der gesamten weiblichen Schülerschaft von Hogwarts. Vielleicht sogar eines Teils der männlichen.

Warum sollte sie ihren Abend nicht genießen, nur weil James jetzt so drauf war?

Lächelnd nahm sie die dargebotene Hand. „Okay, lass uns tanzen."

Diese „Elaine Stranger" konnte ihr von jetzt an gestohlen bleiben. Sie war auch nicht besser als der Rest der Rumtreiber. Vielleicht sogar schlechter. Sicher, Snape war nie der netteste gewesen, aber so wie sie ihn behandelte…

Sie wurde aus ihren Gedanken gerissen als jemand sie von hinten anrempelte. Sie drehte sich um und wurde stocksauer. Dieser nervige Potter schon wieder. War das schon wieder eine seiner blöden Anmachen? Sie wollte ihm gerade die Meinung geigen, als…

„Oh, entschuldige bitte." Er ging an ihr vorbei aus dem Saal.

Er ging an ihr vorbei? Aus dem Saal? Ganz alleine? Warum zum Teufel feierte er jetzt nicht mit dem Rest der grauenhaften Bande, wie toll sie Snape doch dran gekriegt hätten?

Stattdessen schlich er einfach so geknickt an ihr vorbei. Lily warf einen Blick auf den Rest dieser Truppe. Peter flanierte durch den Saal und versuchte Bellatrix Black so ungefähr zum zehntausendsten Mal zu einem Tanz zu überreden. Wenn er es weiter versuchen würde, würde sie wahrscheinlich nachgeben. Wenn auch nur, um mal fünf Minuten ihre Ruhe zu haben.

Zögernd sah sie zu James, der gerade die große Halle verließ. Hatten sie sich etwa gestritten, weil er nicht für diese Aktion war? Vielleicht hatte sie sich doch in ihm getäuscht. Irgendetwas in ihr wollte glauben, dass dieser Potter doch einen guten Kern hatte. Vielleicht… Was sollten diese ganzen Vielleichts? Und sie beschloss zu handeln. Sie wieselte sich durch die Menge, die sich vor ihr öffnete und gleich hinter ihr wieder kollektiv schloss, wie ein riesiger Pudding, den man mit einem Messer schneiden will.

Selbstvergessen stapfte James den Weg zu den Quartieren der Gryffindors ab, als er auf einmal hinter sich schritte vernahm. Er wandte sich im Gehen um, sah aber nur Lily Evans heran eilen, die garantiert nicht mit ihm reden wollte. Er ging weiter.

Und stoppte abrupt als sie seinen Namen rief. „James! Warte bitte auf mich James!"

Er drehte sich langsam und starrte sie erstaunt an, bis sie neben ihm angekommen war. „Was ist denn los Lily?" Sie lächelte ihn ausnahmsweise mal an. Er wurde etwas nervös, als er das sah. „Ich wollte nur sagen, dass ich das gut fand, was du eben gemacht hast." Er schaute sie fragend an. „Na wie du gerade gegangen bist. Die meisten anderen sind einfach nur stehen geblieben um zu lästern und den armen Kerl zu verspotten." Er wurde verlegen. „Na ja..." Sie schaute ihn nachdenklich an. „Sag mal, jetzt wo wir den Ball nicht mehr mitmachen und es noch so früh ist… was hältst du von einer Partie Zauberschach?"

Hermine lauschte heimlich den Gesprächsfetzen, die am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück zu ihr herüber drangen.

„Weißt du schon, dass die Schülersprecherin der Hufflepuffs schon wieder dabei erwischt wurde wie sie nach Hogsmeade zu ihrem Freund ging? Dabei hat der schon vor Monaten mit ihr Schluss gemacht." – „Ich konnte ihn noch nie leiden. Wer auch immer das war, er muss ein Profi-Zauberer gewesen sein." - „Und dann sagte ich zu Ang-Lee: „Es sind vielleicht deine Haare, aber ich habe hier den Stil." – „Und dann hatte er auch noch diesen schrecklichen Tanz darauf. Wenn ich nur wüsste wer das geschafft hat." – „Nein, die mit Erdbeergeschmack waren alle. Also musste ich es pur nehmen." – „Jedenfalls diese Pusteln…"

Scheinbar schien es keinerlei Vermutungen zu geben wer an der Sache beteiligt war. Sie atmete auf. Obwohl sie bemerkte dass Dumbledore sie schon die ganze Zeit während des Essens so misstrauisch betrachtete. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Auf alle Fälle sollte sie in der nächsten Zeit wohl nichts dergleichen unternehmen.

_ Snape Manor, April 2000, einige Tage nach dem Verschwinden Hermines_

Voldemort wurde langsam wirklich wütend. Seine Handlanger durchsuchten jetzt schon seit Tagen die Archive, aber immer noch keine Spur von diesem verdammten Schlammblut. Inzwischen war sie als Hermine Granger identifiziert wurden, aber außer der Tatsache, dass sie eine enge Freundin Potters und eine Besserwisserin gewesen war nicht viel über sie bekannt.

Das war der Nachteil daran, dass ein Großteil seiner Anhänger Slytherins waren. Sie beschäftigten sich nicht viel mit den Angehörigen anderer Häuser, obwohl von Anfang an klar war, dass dies ihre potentiellen Feinde waren.

Das wenige was er über sie in Erfahrung hatte bringen können war nicht ausreichend, um zu vermuten wo sie hatte hin fliehen können. Es wurmte den dunklen Lord, dass ein Mitglied der gegnerischen Allianz, nach seinen Informationen sogar das potentielle Hirn des Widerstandes, entkommen konnte und frei herum lief. Wahrscheinlich scharte sie schon wieder neue Anhänger um sich und heckte einen Plan aus ihn zu vernichten.

Und der einzige, der vielleicht etwas dazu beitragen konnte, seine rechte Hand Severus Snape wollte nichts dazu beitragen.

Wie konnte sie nur entkommen sein? Nach den Angaben des automatischen Apparationsregistrierers war dies keine Möglichkeit. Auch Tricks wie Unsichtbarkeit und ähnliches waren ausgeschlossen. Das einzige was vielleicht noch als Variante in Betracht kam war die Tour mit einem Time-Turner. Aber den hätte man ja gesehen und Severus hatte bei seinem Leben geschworen, dass sie keinen Zugang zu einem solchen hatte. Und Voldemort hatte seinen Schwur getestet. Doch leider war er einen hauch zu weit gegangen und seitdem war sein Handlanger nicht mehr richtig zu Bewusstsein gekommen.

Voldemort hatte ihn mehrmals besucht, aber es gab nie eine Änderung seines Zustands und er lag immer nur apathisch da.

Als er die Unergiebigkeit des Wartens sah beschloss er einige seiner Handlanger ins Klinikpersonal einschleusen. Vielleicht verheimlichte man ihm ja etwas. Wenn ja würde er diesen Umstand bald möglichst ändern…

_ Hogwarts, November und Dezember 1977_

Und trotzdem Hermine sich nicht mehr damit beschäftigen konnte, Snape bloß zu stellen oder zu schädigen, schien es doch auf einmal, als würde die Zeit bis zum Dezember wie im Fluge zu vergehen. Die Bäume verloren auch die letzten Blätter und der Nachtfrost kam und dann auch der erste Schnee.

Und wie draußen die Natur im Wechsel inbegriffen war und die Welt sich unter einer leichten Schneedecke zur Ruhe begab, so legte sich langsam aber sicher auch der Trubel in Hogwarts.

Anfang November, einige Tage nach Halloween vertrugen sich die Rumtreiber wieder, obwohl alle darauf bedacht waren die letzte Aktion nicht ins Gespräch zu bringen. Der Gryffindorturm hatte seine Ruhe wieder. Und noch etwas geschah im Gryffindorturm. James und Lily wurden offiziell ein Paar.

Und da Lily jetzt auch immer öfter in Begleitung der Rumtreiber anzutreffen war, kam es zwangsläufig auch dazu, dass die beiden Mädchen sich wieder näher kamen.

Der Frieden kehrte in das Schloss ein und wurde nur durch den Trubel gestört, der sich langsam ergab, als die Wochen wie im Flug vergingen und es immer näher auf Weihnachten zuging.

Die Schüler kehrten immer beladener von den Ausflügen zurück und man versuchte unbemerkt Geschenke auf den Zimmern zu verpacken.

Hermine verbrachte lange Tage in der Bibliothek und suchte alle Bücher über Zeitreisen heraus, die sie finden konnte. Dabei traf sie auf die Schulsprecherin der Hufflepuffs, mit der sie diese Eigenschaft teilte. Sie hieß Arrete de Luis, also Tugend mit Vornamen, und wie Hermine in Gesprächen erfuhr wurde genau das von ihrer Familie erwartet. Und noch etwas erfuhr Hermine. Dass es sie einen Dreck scherte was ihre Familie erwartete. Doch sie sprachen eigentlich nur selten. Oftmals saßen sie einfach beieinander und lasen. Irgendwie spürten beide, dass die andere etwas mit sich herum trug, dass zu privat war um es irgendjemanden, selbst einer Freundin zu verraten. Flüchtig spielte Hermine mit dem Gedanken, dass Arrete auch eine Zeitreise gemacht hatte, fand es dann aber zu abwegig.

Aus der Hogwartsküche begann gegen Anfang Dezember ein verlockender Duft nach Gewürzen zu strömen, der den Schülern das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen ließ.

Und auf einmal waren es nur noch wenige Tage bis Weihnachten und die Ferien begannen. Am folgenden Tag sollten die Schüler, die nach Hause fuhren abreisen.

Hermine würde natürlich auf dem Schloss bleiben, obwohl ihre neuen Freunde sie eingeladen hatten mit ihnen zu feiern. Aber sie hatte nur den Kopf geschüttelt und dankend abgelehnt.

Es war eine Sache mit ihren Freunden im Schloss herum zu streunen. Aber wenn sie mit ihnen Weihnachten feiern würde, würden unausweichlich Fragen nach ihrem Hintergrund auftreten. Ihre Freunde würden sie vielleicht nicht fragen, wenn sie darum bitten würde, doch zumindest deren Familien.

Somit musste sie bleiben, auch wenn das hieß sich den misstrauischen Blicken Dumbledore auszuliefern, der damit immer noch nicht aufgehört hatte, obwohl es bald einen Monat her war.

Außer ihr blieben nur die wenigsten Schüler im Schloss, eine ungekannte Situation für sie. Selbst in der vergangenen Zukunft war die Zahl derjenigen, die blieben größer gewesen, denn manche Eltern sahen es einfach als sicherer an ihre Kinder in Hogwarts zu lassen.

Man hatte immer angenommen, dass falls es zum äußersten kommen würde Hogwarts am längsten beständig wäre. Hogwarts wirkte immer so mächtig als würde es jeder Bedrohung, jedem Feind bis in die Unendlichkeit trotzen.

Wie man sich geirrt hatte…

_ umstrukuriertes St. Mungo, Frühling 2000_

Er starrte apathisch die Zimmerdecke an. Er tat dies schon seit Tagen. Die Pflegerin empfand es als unheimlich. Aber als noch unheimlicher empfand sie den dunklen Lord. Sie sah ihn immer nur kurz, aber das reichte ihr.

Und sie sah, wie es dem Patienten ging, wenn er wieder ging. Es kam nicht selten vor, dass er bewusstlos war und aus alten, aufgebrochenen Wunden blutete wenn sein Besuch verschwand.

Sie hatte fast Mitleid mit ihm, wäre ihr nicht bewusst, dass jeder der sich mit dem dunklen Lord einließ eine solche Behandlung durchaus verdient hatte.

Aber in den stillen Momenten, wenn sie beide allein im Zimmer waren, sie die grauenhaften Verletzungen behandelte und vollkommene Stille sie umgab, nur durchbrochen durch sein stoßartiges, flaches Atmen und gelegentliche Wörter, die im Fieberwahn entschlüpften, erfassten sie Zweifel.

Immer und immer wieder wiederholte er den Namen „Elaine". Und dann eines Tages, als sie gerade einige medizinische Apparate überprüfte griff er auf einmal nach ihrem Arm. Wäre sie nicht zu erschrocken gewesen um zu reagieren hätte sie los geschrieen. Stattdessen drehte sie sich zu dem bis dato reglosen Patienten um. Er schien nicht wirklich zu begreifen was er tat, denn sein trüber Blick schien beinah durch sie hindurch zu gehen. Er bewegte die Lippen und erst verstand sie ihn nicht.

Sie versuchte ihn mit ein paar gemurmelten Floskeln zu beruhigen.

Doch stattdessen wurde er wütend und begann zu toben.

„Elaine, warum hast du eiskaltes Miststück mich verlassen?! Wegen dir habe ich Jahre in dieser Hölle zu gebracht und dann wagst du es einfach so wieder aufzukreuzen, als ob du nicht wüsstest was du mir damit antust!"

Die Schwester wich panisch zurück und drückte immer und immer wieder auf den Hilfe-Knopf, aber es kam niemand. In den alten Zeiten durfte sie noch einen Zauberstab tragen, aber hier war sie nur ein Schlammblut, dass es gerade zur Hilfsschwester brachte und dem kein Zauberstab zustand.

Dieser Irre kam immer näher und der Ton seiner Stimme wurde immer bedrohlicher. Und dann, als sie dachte, dass er ihr im nächsten Moment etwas antun würde sank er zurück auf das Bett. Und er begann zu schluchzen.

„Oh was rede ich da? Du wusstest tatsächlich nicht was du mir antust. Du warst nie Schuld, aber ich habe es trotzdem immer an dir ausgelassen. Und dann hast du mich auch verlassen… Hermine…"

In diesem Moment kamen die Pfleger herein gerannt, nach denen sie die ganze Zeit geklingelt hatte. Wie festgefroren beobachtete sie, wie die Pfleger den namenlosen Patienten mit der Ganzkörperklammer ruhig stellten.

_ Große Halle von Hogwarts, Abend des 21.12.1977_

Hermine winkte den abreisende Kutschen hinterher, die hinter der nächsten Kurve verschwanden. Still blickte sie ihnen nach. Da fuhren sie also davon, die einzigen Freunde, die ihr noch geblieben waren nach den vielen Geschehnissen.

Sie würden ihr über die Ferien fehlen. Seufzend trat sie vom Fenster weg und drehte sich um. Sie bekam einen Schreck, als sie eine Person nahe sich stehen sah. Erleichtert atmete sie auf, als sie Dumbledore erkannte. Er schien mit ihr reden zu wollen.

„Sie wissen worum es geht, Miss Granger?" Natürlich wusste sie es.

„Unter den wenigen Schülern, die über die Ferien bleiben werden, befindet sich auch der junge Mr. Snape, der in letzter Zeit einige ziemlich unerfreuliche Dinge durch machen musste. Ich kann ihnen zwar nichts nachweisen, aber wenn so etwas noch einmal vorkommt... Sie sind gewarnt!" Sie starrte schuldbewusst auf den Boden. Dann wollte sie noch etwas an den Rektor richten, aber als sie den Kopf hob war er schon verschwunden.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Als ob sie ihre Ferien nicht besser verbringen konnte, als auf Schniefelus Rücksicht zu nehmen.

Die Tage bis Weihnachten vergingen wie im Flug.

Auch Arrete und noch mehrere andere Schüler , die ganz in Ordnung waren blieben da und wenn Hermine mal nicht in der Bibliothek saß machten alle zusammen Schneeballschlachten und ähnliches. Manchmal erblickte sie in den Augenwinkeln auch die dunklen Umhänge von Snape, der trotz freier Kleidungswahl in den Ferien nie etwas anderes als dunkle Umhänge und seine Slytherinroben trug.

Sie versuchte ihn zu ignorieren wenn er irgendwo zu sehen war. Es konnte ihr doch scheißegal sein, wenn er immer alleine rum hing, was war er auch so ein Ekel.

Und noch etwas lenkte sie von Snape ab. Die Geschenke. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, kannte sie in dieser Zeit doch keinen außerhalb der Schule.

Aber ihre Freunde dachten nicht so. Es kam ein großes Geschenk von Sirius, Peter, Remus und James, das sich höchst wahrscheinlich als Scherzpaket entpuppen würde, etwas liebevoll Verpacktes, bei dem es sich wahrscheinlich um ein Kleidungsstück handelte von Lily, sogar etwas kleines von Dumbledore und noch erstaunlicher von Sybill. Dabei hatte Hermine Sybill nur ziemlich begrenzt zu Gesicht bekommen, denn sie hing wie vor Monaten von Lily gepredigt fast immer bei ihrem Freund herum.

A/N: habe das Kapitel jetzt gesplintert. Ich sehe ein, dass ich hinterher hänge, obwohl heute drei Kapitel kommen, aber ich versuche solange noch Ferien sind zumindest den Januar abzuarbeiten...


	13. And so this is XMas

Kapitel 12: And so this is X-Mas 

Jedes Mal wenn Hermine jetzt an dem kleinen Baum in den Gryffindorräumen vorbei ging, unter dem ihre Geschenke lagen juckte es ihr schon in den Fingern sie auszupacken.

Wie auch am Abend des 24. Dezembers. Wie in Großbritannien üblich packte man erst am Morgen des 25. aus, aber bis dahin würde es noch etliche Stunden dauern.

Mit einem letzten neugierigen Blick verließ Hermine das Zimmer. Lily hatte ihr den Schlüssel ins Bad der Vertrauensschüler überlassen, wohl wissend, dass Hermine die große Wanne genießen würde. Leise Weihnachtslieder vor sich hinsummend öffnete Hermine die Tür und sah…

Wie sich Arrete in einer Blutlache auf dem Boden wälzte und Schmerzensschreie ausstieß.

Das war ihr Geheimnis gewesen. Arrete hatte keine Zeitreise gemacht, sie war hochschwanger. Hermine rannte zu ihr und fragte bestürzt wie es um Arrete stände.

Doch ihre Frage reichte nicht durch den Wahn den Arretes Schmerzen in ihr auslösten.

Hermine wollte umdrehen und Hilfe rufen, Dumbledore, die Hauselfen, wen auch immer, als sie eine leichte Bewegung von Arrete bemerkte. „Nein…"

Hermine drehte sich um. „Nein, bitte sag nichts…bitte, bitte sag den anderen nichts…" Hermine versuchte sie zur Vernunft zu überreden. „Aber du brauchst medizinische Versorgung…" „NEIN! Ich will nicht dass sie es wissen, zumindest nicht wenn es vielleicht schief geht… " Hermine war verzweifelt, sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung wie sie reagieren sollte. Arrete schien es zu ahnen. „Aber ihm.. ihm kannst du Bescheid sagen…" „Wem, wem soll ich Bescheid sagen, Arrete?"

Arrete antwortete mit ihrer letzten Kraft.

Hermine war stocksteif, als sie begriff was Arrete eben gesagt hatte.

„Lucius… er… er ist der Vater…Bitte geh schnell. Hier kannst du mir nicht helfen und wenn ich weiß dass er da ist wird es mir gleich besser gehen…"

Fieberhaft rannte Hermine durch die Gänge. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Sie sollte Lucius suchen gehen. Aber wo? Immer wieder stolperte sie über ihre Füße, aber der Gedanke an die stöhnende Arrete, die gerade im Bad in den Wehen lag trieb sie weiter. Wenn sie nur wüsste wohin.

Da kam ihr ein Gedankenblitz. Schniefelus! Hatte er nicht damals in Hogsmeade mit Lucius rum gestanden? Er wusste bestimmt wo er war, diese Slytherins steckten doch alle unter einer Decke!

Der Abend war schon ziemlich weit voran geschritten und Severus hatte sich vor einigen Minuten schlafen gelegt. Da begann ein penetrantes Klopfen an seiner Tür. Erst hielt er es für eine dumme Nerverei der anderen Schüler, aber als der Eindringling partout nicht aufhören wollte riss er die Tür auf und schaute müde zum Schuldigen. „Was ist denn um diese Uhrzeit noch so dringend?"

Er blickte genau, auf die Person die er hier am wenigsten sehen wollte und auch als allerletztes als die erste Frau in seinen Quartieren in Betracht gezogen hätte.

Doch irgendetwas war heute anders an ihr. Sie sah genauso aus wie sonst, aber irgendetwas fehlte. Dann bemerkte er es. Der Hass. Sie schaute ihn nicht feindselig an und sprach auch nicht so, sondern eher abwesend und besorgt.

„Wo ist Lucius?" War das einzige was sie an ihn richtete. Irgendwie war dieser Satz nie darin vorgekommen wenn er phantasiert hatte, wie er eine Frau mit auf sein Zimmer nahm.

Aber was hatte er sonst von ihr erwartet? Um sich zu entschuldigen wäre sie garantiert nicht gekommen.

„Falls du es nicht weißt, Lucius hat schon vor mehreren Jahren seinen Abschluss gemacht und wohnt nicht mehr in den Slytherinquartieren. Überhaupt hat er ziemlich wenig mit Hogwarts zu tun."

Sie fauchte ihn an. „Ach ja, sehr wenig mit Hogwarts zu tun? Außer der Tatsache, dass er durch die Kante rennt und die Schülerinnen schwängert…"

Er war etwas verwirrt. „Ich hab keine Ahnung was du meinst. Und selbst wenn deine Behauptungen war wären und er dich geschwängert hat, heißt das nur, dass du blöder bist als ich dich gehalten hätte, denn in genau diesem Moment ist er auf dem Familienschloss und gibt seine Verlobung mit Sirius Cousine Narzissa bekannt."

„Nein…nein das kann nicht sein…" Wen sollte sie jetzt holen? Wem sollte sie Bescheid sagen und wie würde Arrete das verkraften?

Auf einmal brach alles über ihr zusammen. Sie wusste nicht was sie jetzt tun sollte…

Und erst unterdrückt, weil sie ausgerechnet vor IHM keine Schwäche zeigen wollte und dann immer mehr begann sie zu schluchzen.

Severus war vollkommen überfordert. Er hatte keinerlei Übung darin heulende Weiber zu trösten und hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet in nächster Zeit für so etwas gebraucht zu werden. Theoretisch könnte er dieses seltsame Mädchen einfach aus seinem Zimmer schmeißen, aber irgendeine menschliche Regung kam in ihm auf, die das einfach nicht zuließ.

Also nahm er unbeholfen ihre Hand und führte sie zu einem Sessel.

Es schien ihr zu helfen, aber als er seinen Arm weg zog begann sie wieder von neuem. Er begann etwas unsicher mit kreisenden Bewegungen ihre Schulter und kurz darauf auch ihren Rücken zu reiben.

Ermutigt dadurch begann er ihr ruhig zu zusprechen.

„Es wir schon alles gut… es findet sich bestimmt ne Lösung wegen dem Kind… es gibt da so bestimmte Tränke mit denen man es…" Sie schluchzte auf. Falsche Idee.

„Oder wenn du es behalten willst, auch bei der Geburt gibt es da bestimmte Tränke… Ich leih dir gern ein Buch aus, wo einer drin steht…"

Auf einmal hörte er wie sie mit Schluchzen stoppte. Hatte er es tatsächlich geschafft? Hey, er war ziemlich gut in so was! Er überlegte gerade sich selbst zu applaudieren, als er durch ihre Stimme aus den Gedanken gerissen wurde.

„Du kennst Geburtshilfe-Tränke?" Er nickte. Mit einem Ruck sprang sie auf ihre Beine.

„Wie lange brauchen die?" Er überlegte, ohne nachzudenken warum sie ihn das fragte. „Einige Minuten nur, wieso?"

Sie rannte zur Tür. „Hol schnell alles was du brauchst, ich warte hier auf dich."

Er schaute etwas verwirrt, folgte aber ihren Anweisungen. Auf dem Gang begann er zu murren.

„Wieso denn so schnell? So wie du aussiehst, bist doch höchstens ein halbes Jahr schwanger!" Das brachte ihm einen Schlag von der Seite an, der allerdings eher halbernst gemeint war. „Ich bin nicht schwanger, du unsensibler Idiot. Jetzt komm, wir haben nicht ewig Zeit."

Er starrte sie an. Wie redete sie auf einmal mit ihm?

Sie führte ihn in das Badezimmer. Schon als sie herein kamen sahen die beiden Laien, dass es Probleme gegeben hatte. Arrete lag so gut wie bewusstlos auf dem Boden und atmete sehr flach. Hermine stürzte zu ihr und Severus begann in rasendem Tempo seine Apparaturen aufzubauen und zu brauen.

Schweigend arbeiteten die drei die folgenden Stunden Seite an Seite. Ohne weitere Bemerkungen hatte Severus den nötigen Trank im richtigen Moment fast augenblicklich parat, wenn Hermine Arrete dazu überredet hatte wieder einen Trank zu nehmen. Still saß sie da und sprach Arrete gut zu, betete und flehte sie möge weiter durch halten. Hin und wieder blickte sie zu Severus, der angestrengt beim Kessel saß, schnitt, rührte und abmaß.

Und dann gegen den Morgen des 25. kam Arretes Tochter Fleur Noelle (in Angedenken des Datums) Hermine (nachdem Hermine alias Elaine bekundet hatte diesen Namen schöner als Elaine zu finden) Severa (davon ließ sie sich nicht abbringen) de Luis zur Welt.

Kaum hatte die Mutter ihr Kind im Arm schienen die vorher gehenden Qualen viel kleiner. Strahlend reichte sie das schlafende Kind zu Hermine. Hermine bewunderte das Kind mit gebührenden Bemerkungen, aber als sie sie zurückgeben wollte, sah sie, dass auch die Mutter vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war.

Severus wurde etwas panisch, als sie ihn bat das Kind kurz zu halten, aber Hermine ließ sich nicht davon abhalten. Während er das Kind hielt wickelte sie vorsichtig ein Handtuch um dessen Mutter. Severus ahnte was sie vor hatte und gab ihr das Kind wieder.

Dann hob er vorsichtig Arrete an und ließ sich von Hermine in einen abgelegenen Raum lotsen, der seltsamerweise ein richtiges Kinderbettchen und ein anderes Bett enthielt, auf dem sie Arrete ablegten. Neben dem Bett stand ein riesiger Sessel der sich als außergewöhnlich bequem entpuppte.

Hermine stand neben Severus und sie blickten auf das friedliche Bild, welches sich ihnen bot. Sie bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung jetzt zu gehen, sie würde hier weiter wachen.

Er nickte mit einem angedeuteten Lächeln, das er selbst nicht registrierte und ging auf die Tür zu. Auf einmal spürte er wie ihm jemand auf die Schulter tippte und er drehte sich etwas verwirrt um.

„Was ist?" flüsterte zur hinter ihm stehenden Hermine.

Sie lächelte ihn unbewusst an und flüsterte zurück.

„Danke, dass du das getan hast. Das hätte nicht jeder getan und vor allem nicht nachdem er so von mir behandelt wurde." Da! Sie hatte es gerade zugegeben! Sie hatte zugegeben an allem Schuld zu sein. Jetzt hatte er den absoluten Beweis. Er würde zu Dumbledore gehen, der würde mit Oklumenzie sehen, was sie gesagt hatte und dann würde…

„Kein Problem." War alles was er stattdessen antwortete.

Er wusste selber nicht warum. Aber irgendwie spürte er, dass der neu entstandenen Situation ein „Ha! Ich wusste es!" nicht angemessen war.

Mit einem letzten Blick auf die dunklen Ringe unter ihren Augen wurde ihm bewusst wie spät es war. Bald würde es Frühstück geben. Es wäre besser, wenn er jetzt ins Bett käme, denn nach dieser Nacht sah er wahrscheinlich auch nicht viel besser aus als sie.

Sie schloss hinter ihm die Tür des „Raum benötigter Sachen", zu müde einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dann rollte sie sich in dem großen Sessel zusammen und schlief fast augenblicklich ein.

Sie wurde geweckt von den schrillen Schreien der Kleinen. Aber als sie es endlich geschafft hatte ihre Augen zu öffnen waren diese schon von einem glücklichen Gurgeln verdrängt. Arrete stand neben dem Kinderbett und hielt ihre kleine Tochter sanft in den Armen und summte ein leises Lied, während sie diese vorsichtig in ihren Armen wiegte.

Auf einmal wirkte sie so anders, so erwachsen und so seltsam ruhig, dass Hermine sich wirklich fragte ob dies das gleiche Mädchen war wie vor einigen Wochen.

Stumm schaute sie Arrete beim Umgang mit ihrer Tochter zu, die letztendlich glückselig einschlief. Hermine wollte etwas sagen, aber Arrete legte lächelnd ihren Zeigefinger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihr ruhig zu sein. Vorsichtig legte sie ihr Kind zurück in das kleine Kinderbettchen, dann kam sie langsam zu Hermine.

„Es ist alles gut. Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast und solange hier gewacht hast. Ich kann und werde es dir nie vergessen. Das wollte ich dir gestern Abend schon sagen, aber ich bin zu schnell eingeschlummert." wisperte sie ihr zu.

„Kein Problem." - „Doch Elaine. Nicht jeder würde das einfach so tun. Selbst der Erzeuger dieses armen unschuldigen Kindes hat mir geraten sie „abzuschaffen". Ihr Gesicht verhärtete sich, aber mit einem Blick zu ihrer Tochter und zu Hermine wurden ihre Züge wieder weich.

„Danke, dass du ohne Fragen einfach geholfen hast und nicht gleich zu einem Lehrer gerannt bist." Hermine wusste nicht so recht was sie darauf erwidern sollte und umarmte Arrete anstatt dessen einfach.

Da fiel ihr etwas ein.

„Was machen wir jetzt?" Arrete lächelte schief.

„Tja, ich schätze jetzt lässt sich nichts mehr verbergen. Es gibt Zauber um eine Schwangerschaft zu verstecken, aber für ein ganzes Baby ist wohl nahezu jede Magie zu schwach. Es wäre wohl am besten, wenn du Dumbledore holst. Ich schätze mal eine Auszeit vom Unterricht ist wohl unumgänglich." Hermine setzte ein hilfloses Lächeln auf, denn sie wusste, dass Arrete Recht hatte.

Als sie gerade die Tür öffnen wollte kam Arrete noch einmal hinter ihr her.

„Warte! Kannst du bitte auch Severus danken, falls ich ihn nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekomme? Für seine medizinische Hilfe und dafür, dass er mir gezeigt hat, dass nicht alle Slytherin-Männer rückradlose Idioten sind."

Hermine nickte, dann ging sie hinaus und schloss hinter sich die Tür.


	14. Umdenken ist angesagt!

Kapitel 13: Umdenken ist angesagt! 

_umstrukturiertes St. Mungo, Frühling 2002, einen Tag nach dem Ausbruch_

„Schwester Fielding?" erklang eine Stimmer hinter ihr, als sie gerade dabei war ihre Hände in der kleinen Angestelltentoilette zu waschen. Sie drehte sich um und sah direkt in das schöne Gesicht eines ihr fremden Mannes. Er war schön, soweit man das von einem Mann behaupten kann. Langes, blondes Haar, edle Züge. Trotz allem war etwas Distanziertes an ihm.

Vor allem dieser kühle, herablassende Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Sie kam sich vor wie etwas, das kurz davor stand seziert zu werden. Aber er hatte die offizielle Robe eines wichtigen Zauberers an und deswegen war es wohl besser zu antworten.

„Ähm, ja, das bin ich. Wer sind sie und was kann ich für sie tun?" erwiderte sie unsicher und presste ein steifes Lächeln hervor.

Wie eine Katze die gerade einen fetten Vogel gefressen hat verzog er sein Gesicht. Ihr wurde noch unbehaglicher. Er zeigte ihr ein Grinsen, das wahrscheinlich freundlich wirken sollte, aber so nur bewirkte, dass ihr ein Schauer den Rücken herunter rann.

„Wer ich bin tut nichts zur Sache. Aber etwas für mich tun könnten sie schon. Einer ihrer Patienten soll gestern Nacht einen seltsamen Anfall erlitten haben und dabei seltsame Phrasen gestammelt haben. Könnten sie sich vielleicht noch an den genauen Wortlaut erinnern?"

Natürlich konnte sie, so etwas passierte ja nicht jedes Mal wenn sie Schicht hatte. Aber dieser Mann hier war ihr zu unheimlich. Lieber würde sie nichts sagen und sich den ganzen Ärger ersparen.

Als der Fremde sah, dass sie scheinbar nichts zu sagen fähig war wurde er zornig. Sein Lächeln entschwand und verzog sich stattdessen zu einer bösartigen Fratze.

„Es wäre besser für sie, wenn sie etwas kooperativer wären…"

Sie entschloss sich etwas zu sagen. „Ich habe nicht zugehört, denn Leute im Fieberwahn reden öfter sinnlos vor sich hin. Selbst wenn hätte man nicht viel verstehen können, denn er hat ja nur gebrabbelt…"

Der Rattenmann schien noch wütender zu sein. So, sie haben also nicht zugehört und können sich nicht erinnern? Vielleicht hilft ihnen … Das!!!!"

Ein leuchtender Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab und nahm sie gefangen.

Brennende, stechende Folter. Ihr Körper zuckte unwillkürlich, ihre Sinne schwanden. Angst, panische Angst. Lähmender Schmerz. Nicht außer Schmerz und auf einmal seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf.

„Soll ich dich noch ein bisschen quälen oder erinnerst du dich langsam? WAS HAT ER GESAGT, VERRATE ES MIR!" Sie konnte nicht mehr, wollte nicht mehr.

„Elaine – er schrie nach Elaine! Und dann…"

Wieder mehr Schmerzen. Untragbar, grauenhaft, quälend.

Wieder seine Stimme. Lauter. Sie hallte durch ihren Schädel und jagte durch ihre Adern. „WAS DANN? SAG ES, SAG ES!!!!" Tausendfaches Echo. Sie spürte ein Reißen und ziehen. Der Schmerz, die Stimme…

„Hermine. Er nannte sie auf einmal Hermine…" Sie hoffte der Schmerz würde aufhören, aber er hielt an.

„Gut Schlammblut, sehr gut. Aber für dein Zaudern sollte ich dich noch ein bisschen behandeln…"

Der Schmerz war übergroß, doch dann auf einmal schien er nachzulassen.

Das Echo schien langsam dahin zu schwinden.

Und dann: vorbei - nichts mehr. Überhaupt nichts mehr.

Sie fühlte den Schmerz nicht mehr - sie fühlte überhaupt nichts mehr.

Segensreiche, rabenschwarze, endlose Stille umfasste sie und ihre Seele.

Lucius Malfoy stieg über die Leiche der jungen Hilfsschwester. Es waren nicht viele Informationen, aber zumindest etwas. Er rümpfte die Nase als er sah, dass seine Stiefel mit Blut beschmutzt waren. Diese Schlammblüter machten auch nur Ärger.

_ Slytherinquartier Hogwarts, 25.12.1977_

Verwirrt starrte er Elaine nach als sie verschwand. Ungläubig tastete er mit seinem Zeigefinger nach seinen Lippen, obwohl er das leichte Aroma von Kirschen immer noch erschmecken konnte...

Sie war zu ihm gekommen und hatte zögerlich an seine Tür geklopft. Er hatte wie am Abend zuvor wieder die Tür geöffnet und er war wieder überrascht als sie davor stand, obwohl er sich wohl langsam daran gewöhnen könnte.

Sie hatte ihm gedankt, wie von Arrete aufgetragen und natürlich hatte auch er bescheiden abgewunken, wie sie erst kurz vorher.

Aber beiden war klar, dass seine Tat genauso wie ihre, vielleicht sogar noch mehr etwas Besonderes war. Seit sie, zu allem Übel auch noch Gryffindor und mit den Rumtreibern befreundet, auf diese Schule gekommen war hatte sie ihm keine ruhige Minute gelassen, ihn versucht zu ermorden oder ihn zumindest zu demütigen.

Trotz all dessen was zwischen ihnen war und trotz aller Differenzen hatte er nur kurz gezögert bevor er zu Hilfe eilte.

Er wusste das. Sie wusste das. Und beide wussten, dass es auch der andere wusste. Doch keiner von beiden sagte etwas. Nahezu alles, was sie hätten sagen können wäre fehl am Platz. Stattdessen starrten sie sich einfach verlegen und stumm an.

Und auf einmal, sie wusste selbst nicht was sie tat, was sie dazu trieb, umarmte sie ihn. Sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es einfach die Erleichterung war, dass alles gut gegangen war, die überschwängliche Dankbarkeit oder vielleicht sogar etwas ganz anderes. Es fühlte sich einfach richtig an.

Er war überrascht, als sie auf einmal seine Arme um ihn legte. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, das logische Denken schien nicht mehr intakt.

Er legte einfach die Arme um sie.

Und in genau diesem Moment flog ein magischer Mistelzweig über den Flur. Der magische Mistelzweig. Der magische Mistelzweig, der annahm er hätte ein junges Paar vor sich und deswegen ihre beiden Köpfe zusammen presste. Der magische Mistelzweig, der sie nicht aus seinem Griff entließ bevor sie sich küssten. Der magische Mistelzweig, durch den Severus feststellte, dass diese Elaine Stranger Lippenpomade mit Kirscharoma trug.

Verlegen lösten sie sich von einander. Er konnte verstehen, als Elaine sich dann schnell verabschiedete.

Aber der Hauch von Kirsche war noch zu schmecken.

Sie hatte den Atem angehalten bis sie um die Ecke war. Dieser verdammte Mistelzweig! Er hatte sie gezwungen diesen hinterhältigen, bösartigen…

Dieser Gedanke weckte sie auf. Er war nichts davon. Im Moment war er ein intelligenter schüchterner junger Mann, der vielleicht in der Schule von den anderen nicht gemocht und ausgestoßen wurde und deswegen mit den falschen Leuten herum hing, aber war kein Bösewicht. Er hatte ihr geholfen, ohne Fragen, ohne Vorbehalte. Der Mann der für sich beanspruchte ihr Meister zu sein hätte so etwas nie getan. Endlich begriff sie was Dumbledore ihr die ganze Zeit hatte sagen wollen. Egal wie dieser Junge sich einmal entwickeln würde, er war im Moment nicht die Person die sie hasste. Erst sein Lebensweg und sein Schicksal würden ihn zu dem machen, der das Böse unterstützte.

Und da kam ihr der Gedanke. Nicht er oder die Tatsache seiner Existenz musste geändert werden, nur die Wege die sein Leben gehen würde.

Und sie beschloss genau das zu ihren Vorsätzen für das bald einsetzende neue Jahr zu machen. Ihm zu helfen den richtigen Weg, wenn nicht zu finden, dann zumindest sichtbar zu machen. Und das würde ihn, die Zukunft und ihre Bewohner retten.

Ihre Augen erfasste ein Leuchten und so gut gestimmt fing sie an fröhlich summend davon zu wandeln.

_Voldemorts Residenz, 2002 _

„So, die vor unseren Augen als Hermine Granger identifizierte Person ist auch als eine gewisse Elaine bekannt. Und er hat nach ihr gerufen? Somit ist er ihr schon einmal unter dem anderen Namen begegnet. Natürlich, Zeitreisen! Das würde auch das plötzliche Verschwinden erklären!

Lucius, ruf einige Gehilfen zusammen, die die Hogwartsakten nach einer gewissen Elaine durchsuchen sollen. Ich schätze mal die Jahre ab 1991 können sie auslassen, da ab da Miss Granger unter diesem Namen bekannt war."

Lucius graute beim Andenken an die viele Arbeit.

„Sollen wir sowohl Severus Schuljahre, als auch alle Schülerinnen, die er jemals unterrichtet hat überprüfen?"

Voldemort dachte nach. „Ein guter Einwand. Ich würde aber sagen nur seine späteren Schuljahre, denn Miss Granger sah doch zu alt aus um mit ihm im 1. bis 5. Schuljahr die Schulbank gedrückt zu haben. Genau das gleiche gilt für seine Lehrerjahre. Severus war immer zu ehrenhaft um sich mit einer minderjährigen Schülerin einzulassen. Also auch hier nur 6. und 7. Jahrgang. Ach und Lucius…"

„Ja Meister?"

„CRUCIATUS! Man sollte meine Pläne nicht zu sehr hinterfragen."


	15. Neues Jahr und neue Pläne

Kapitel 0: Neues Jahr und neue Pläne 

_ Kutschenhaltestelle, Januar 1978_

"Elaine!" Fröhlich gelaunt rannten ihr ihre Freunde entgegen, als sie sahen wer da auf sie wartete. Hermine bemerkte schmunzelnd, dass James und Lilly sich die ganze Zeit über an den Händen hielten. Scheinbar hatten diese Ferien ihre Liebe füreinander nur bestätigt. Hinter ihnen kamen die anderen Jungs langsam herangetrottet.

Sirius war zuerst bei ihr und umarmte sie gleich. „Hey Elaine, du hast wirklich bei der Party gefehlt! Na ja, macht nix, beim nächsten Mal kommst du aber mit, ja? Wie hat dir übrigens das Geschenk von uns gefallen."

Ach ja, das Geschenk der Jungs. Es war zwar nicht explodiert, aber nur weil kein Slytherin in der Nähe war. Die Jungs hatten anscheinend vorsorgen wollen und sie mit einem riesigen Angebot von Raketen versorgt, die sich in der Nähe von Slytherins von alleine auslösen würden. Hermine bezweifelte, dass sie das in nächster zeit brauchen würde, aber man wusste ja nie. Vorsichtshalber hatte sie das Paket erstmal in ihrem Schrank versteckt.

„ Es war ja eine ziemlich… interessante Idee, aber beim nächsten Mal hätte ich lieber ein Buch. Da muss ich wenigstens nicht fürchten, dass alles explodiert. Ich hätte es nämlich beinah in der großen Halle geöffnet, und wenn die Raketen da durch geflogen wären, hätte es doch etwas knapp werden können."

Peter mischte sich grinsend ein.

„Das fiel uns auch im Zug ein. Wir hätten dir beinah noch eine Nachricht geschickt, aber weil Remus sagte, dass du clever genug bist zumindest zu ahnen dass wir dir so was schenken haben wir dann doch keine Eule geschickt. Hätte ja sonst die ganze Überraschung zerstört." Hermine versuchte zu Peter zurück zu grinsen, aber wie jedes Mal sperrte sich ihr inneres gegen eine herzlichere Erwiderung.

Genau in diesem Moment kam endlich auch der eben genannte, allerdings schien er etwas Zeit zu brauchen sich zu sammeln. Die ganze Zeit trug er einen träumerischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, als wäre er etwas abwesend.

Sie wand sich an Sirius in der Hoffnung, dass der genaueres wusste.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?" Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Der ist schon die ganze Fahrt über so. In den Ferien hat er meine Cousine Nymphadora kennen gelernt und anscheinend versucht er gerade ein Gedicht für sie zu schreiben. Allerdings findet er keinen passenden Reim für ihren Namen."

„Oh, so ist das also? Du meinst er hat sich in sie verknallt?"

Sirius nickte. „Er will das Gedicht als verspätetes Weihnachtsgeschenk – apropos, ich meinte nicht das Geschenk von uns allen. Ich meinte das andere Päckchen."

Hermines Herz wurde schwer. Sie hatte gehofft dieses Thema zu vermeiden.

Denn unter all den ‚normalen' Geschenken hatte sie noch eines gefunden, einen kleinen goldenen Ring mit roten Steinen.

Daran hing eine Notiz in Sirius lässiger Krakelschrift

„Erstmal nur als Freundschaftsring, aber später vielleicht…? Frohe Weihnachten."

Sie ahnte, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war Sirius zu sagen, dass sie wahrscheinlich nicht das gleiche füreinander empfanden.

Sie hoffte, dass es ihn nicht zu hart treffen würde. Sie schaute in die Gesichter ihrer fröhlich vor sich herplappernden Freunde. Vielleicht war der richtige Zeitpunkt noch nicht gekommen, aber sie beschloss den Gedanken im Auge zu behalten.

Sie wandte sich an ihre Freunde.

„Also ich friere mir alles ab wenn wir nicht langsam rein gehen. Jemand dagegen?" Da keiner Einspruch einlegte begann das kleine Grüppchen sich langsam auf das Schloss zu bewegen. Hermine beschloss die Sirius-Sache erst mal beiseite zu legen und wandte sich stattdessen scheinbar unbekümmert an Remus:

„Und wie wäre es wenn du statt Nymphadora einfach Nymphie benutzt?"

Und langsam verhallten die Stimmen, je weiter sie sich vom Bahnsteig weg bewegten. Nur ab und zu wurde ein leises Lachen vom stetigen Winterwind heran getragen, dass aber bald wieder verhallte.

Die anderen waren dieses Wochenende nach Hogsmead gegangen, aber Hermine hatte sich damit heraus geredet dass sie noch viel zu tun hätte.

Jetzt saß sie am Rand des Sees und war in einen Wälzer über die Geschichte Hogwarts vertieft, grübelte aber eigentlich mehr über das Problem Sirius nach als das sie las. Na ja, zumindest bis zu diesem Moment.

Das Buch in das Hermine sich vertiefen wollte, wurde ihr aus der Hand geschlagen. „Huch, das tut mir aber leid!" ertönte die Stimme von Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermine schaute auf, in ein bösartig grinsendes Gesicht, das keine Spur von Schuldbewusstsein zeigte.

Sie beschloss Bellatrix zu ignorieren und stand von der Bank auf, auf welcher sie saß um ihre Lektüre wieder aufzuheben.

„Es ist nicht schlimm Bellatrix, du brauchst dich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern. Ich mach das schon, geh ruhig weiter."

Aber anscheinend hatte Miss Black, später Lestrange, andere Pläne. Und Hermines Antwort schien gerade jenes zu sein, auf das sie gewartet hatte.

Bellatrix stemmte ihre Arme in die Hüften und begann Hermine anzugiften.

„Willst du mieses Schlammblut mir etwa Befehle erteilen? Hör her du minderwertiges Stück Dreck, du bist in keiner Stellung MIR Befehle zu erteilen, also sei mal schön still!"

Hermine stöhnte auf. Sie hatte doch nur einen der ersten sonnigen Nachmittage des neuen Jahres auf der magisch geheizten Bank am See verbringen wollen.

Vorhin hatte alles noch gut ausgesehen, die in der Sonne glitzernde Eisschicht des Sees und die Stille des Parks. Aber die Aussicht darauf von einer überempfindlichen Slytherin beleidigt zu werden war nicht das was sie sich erträumt hatte. Sie stand auf und noch ein Seufzen entrang ihr.

Und wieder sprang Bellatrix sofort darauf an.

„Was stöhnst du hier rum anstatt mir zu antworten? Seid ihr tollen und ach so guten und mutigen Gryffindors zu feige um einem Slytherin Antwort zu stehen? Oder bist du dir zu fein mit jemandem zu sprechen, der sich nicht in jedem Fach bei den Lehrern einschleimt um Klassenbeste zu sein?"

Hermine ahnte, dass hier etwas in die falsche Richtung steuerte. Sie ging ein paar Schritte von Bellatrix weg. Hastig versuchte sie sich noch mal zu verteidigen, aber anscheinend war es zwecklos.

„Bellatrix, so war das nicht gemeint. Es ist nur…"

„Bellatrix dies - Bellatrix das! ‚Es ist nicht schlimm Bellatrix', ‚so war das nicht gemeint Bellatrix' – doch _Elaine_, ich glaube das war genauso gemeint. Was haltet ihr davon, die Missgeburt hält sich für etwas Besseres als ich es bin!"

Der letzte Satz war nicht an Hermine gerichtet, wie diese auf einmal feststellen musste. Denn plötzlich tauchten von hinten noch einige weitere Slytherins auf, die sie vom sehen kannte. Scheinbar war diese zufällige Begegnung doch nicht ganz so zufällig…

Bellatrix war noch nicht fertig.

„Natürlich, eines Tages kreuzt du einfach hier auf, keiner kennt dich aber am besten sollen alle gleich anerkennen, dass du die Königin des Universums bist! Du kommst hier einfach mit deiner ‚ich bin viel besser als ihr'-Art und musst uns natürlich immer gleich zeigen wie toll du bist.

Als ob wir das nicht schon von Potters Bande geboten kriegen, nein, du mischst natürlich gleich bei ihnen mit! Und was ist deine erste Handlung? Hinterhältige Attacken auf einen der unseren, den du alleine schon aufgrund deiner niederen Herkunft mit Respekt behandeln solltest!"

„Hah! Ich bin vielleicht von niederer Herkunft, aber zumindest ist mein Hirn nicht aufgrund hunderter Jahre von Inzucht vollkommen aufgeweicht!"

Das war der schlechteste Zeitpunkt an dem so etwas heraus rutschen konnte. Zwischen ihr und dem dünn übereisten See lagen nur wenige Meter und vor ihr standen etwa sechs Slytherins, die sich aus irgendeinem Grund durch die Bemerkung mit den aufgeweichten Hirnen doch etwas pikiert zeigten. Beziehungsweise ihre Zauberstäbe zeigten.

Hermine kramte in der Tasche der Schuluniform, die ihr über die vergangenen Monate so vertraut geworden war wie ihre eigene. Wo zum Teufel war nur ihr Zauberstab? Sie versuchte unauffällig zur Bank zu starren, auf der sie gerade eben noch gesessen hatte, aber die war leer.

Anscheinend hatte Bellatrix Hermines Mühen bemerkt, weil sie durch ein lautes Räuspern deren Aufmerksamkeit auf sich brachte.

„Suchst du etwa das hier?" Sie lachte bösartig und Hermine musste schlucken. Das würde sie doch nicht tun, oder? Natürlich tat sie es. Vor Hermines Augen zerbrach Bellatrix deren Zauberstab und warf die kleinen Stückchen mit weitem Schwung in den See. „Ups, das tut mir aber auch leid. Vielleicht wäre es besser wenn du danach suchen gehst, bevor sie zu tief zu den Wassermenschen herab sinken?"

Herrmine warf einen verzweifelten Blick zum See. „Aber…" Bellatrix kniff die Augen zusammen. „Immer noch nicht still? Oder verlangst du sogar noch dass wir dir dabei helfen? Das kannst du natürlich gern haben. STUPEFY!"

Hermine spürte wie auf einmal ihr ganzer Körper vollkommen steif wurde. Es schien als hätte sie überall enge Fesseln um sich geschnürt, die ihr die Luft bis auf ein Minimum abdrückten und ihr jede Form der Selbstbestimmung nahmen. Und das war noch nicht alles, denn auf ein Zeichen von Bellatrix begannen die anderen Slytherins die erstarrte Hermine zu heben.

„Bringt sie zum See, da kann sie ihn Ruhe nach ihrem Zauberstab fischen."

Hermine schloss die Augen als sie den Ruck spürte, als das dünne Eis auf dem See unter ihrem Körper zerbrach.

Und auf einmal war alles um sie herum nass, sie spürte wie ihr Körper untertauchte, wie alle Fasern ihres Seins nur nach Luft schrieen. Sie schien eine Ewigkeit unter der Oberfläche zu sein. Ein eiskaltes, nasses Grab und keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren. Sie würde sterben. Nie war sie sich dieses Fakts so sicher gewesen. Nicht als sie Voldemort gegenüber stand, nicht in den Tagen ihrer Sklaverei und selbst im Krieg nicht. Aber jetzt war sie sich sicher. So sicher war sie, dass selbst jede Form von Angst die sie verspüren konnte auf einmal wie im Fluge vergangen war. Es würde so oder so geschehen, also war doch egal wie sie reagierte. Und sie ließ sich fallen, im literarischen Sinne, denn natürlich wurde die Ganzkörperklammer nicht schwächer. Einfach treiben.

Sie hörte das Wasser rauschen, ihr Blut rauschen, sie fühlte jeden einzelnen schlag ihres Herzens tausendmal intensiver als je zuvor. Sie spürte die Kälte um sich herum, das Wasser das an ihr vorbei glitt und den kalten Wind um ihre Kehrseite.

…

…

…

Den kalten Wind um ihre Kehrseite? Und in diesem Moment fiel ihr noch etwas ein – aufgrund seiner kleineren Dichte trieb der menschliche Körper von alleine auf dem Wasser. Und wenn sie es jetzt schaffen würde sich herum zu drehen. Vielleicht wenn sie versuchte aus der Hüfte ein bisschen … ja, es klappte… sie öffnete die Augen und sah in den von Wolken verhangenen Winterhimmel über Hogwarts. Ihre brennenden Lungen füllten sich mit Sauerstoff. Sie hatte überlebt! Sie war so glücklich, dass sie kaum spürte wenn sie mit ihrem Körper gegen die Eisstücken schlug, die im Wasser trieben. Selbst die Kälte machte ihr nicht viel aus. Zwar war ihr, als würde langsam ein eiskalter, nasser Lappen um ihre Füße gewickelt, aber vielleicht würde das Gefühl sich geben, sobald sie jemand entdeckte und ins Warme brachte.

Sie wartete.

Das Gefühl wurde immer stärker.

Sie wartete immer noch.

Es begann sich auch an ihrem linken Arm auszubreiten.

Sie wartete.

Das Gefühl an ihrem Arm wurde stärker.

Sie wurde wohl paranoid, denn langsam hatte sie das Gefühl als würde sie wieder nach unten gezogen.

Das Gefühl verstärkte sich als sie merkte, dass sie tatsächlich nach unten gezogen wurde.

Sie erhaschte einen Blick auf ihren Arm, um den ein schleimiger Tentakel gewickelt war.

Der Krake – sie hatte den Krake im Hogwartssee vergessen.

Wenn nicht ein Wunder geschehen würde dann…

Und das Wunder geschah. „FINITE INCANTATUM" rief von irgendwoher eine Jungenstimme.

Durch die plötzliche Lösung der Klammer verlier der Krake seinen Griff um Hermine, die sich schnell frei machte und keine Zeit verlor zum Ufer zu schwimmen. Sie konnte sehen wie Hagrid heran nahte, aber sie konnte von ihrem eigentlichem Retter nicht viel mehr ausmachen außer seinen dunklen Haaren, aber das war egal, jetzt ging es nur noch darum dem Kraken zu entkommen.

Der sich seine Spielgefährtin natürlich nicht entgehen lassen wollte und wie ein Pfeil durch das Wasser hinter Hermine hinterher schoss. Und schon hatte er sie wieder am Knöchel und zog sie vom rettenden Ufer weg. Sie strampelte, sie schrie um Hilfe.

Der Junge am Ufer zögerte nur kurz, legte dann aber sofort seinen umhang ab und sprang zu ihr ins Wasser. Mit langen Zügen war er schneller bei ihr als sie erwartet hätte. Er zog an den Tentakeln um ihr Bein. Sie zog an ihrem Bein. Der Krake zog in die Gegenrichtung der beiden. Plötzlich zog der dunkelhaarige Junge seinen Zauberstab hervor, den er beim ganzen Schwimmen in der Hand gehalten hatte.

Es war ein einfacher Lichtzauber, aber der Krake war für einen Augenblick so irritiert, dass sie Hermines Bein los ließ. Er hielt den Zauberstab näher an ihre Augen und der Krake wurde geblendet und schrie. Er war so helles Licht nicht gewöhnt, er war ein Wesen der Tiefe. Er beschloss zu fliehen.

In dem Moment in dem der Krake ihr Bein losließ war sie am Ende ihrer Kräfte.

Der Junge hielt sie mit einem Arm an sich. ganz fest, so dass sie nicht unter gehen konnte. Dankbar klammerte sie sich mit ihrer letzten Kraft an ihn und er begann zum Ufer zu schwimmen.

Geschafft lagen beide am Ufer und wussten nicht was sie zueinander sagen sollten..

Zum Glück kam genau in diesem Moment Hagrid.

„Oh Gott, wie konnt' das nur passiern … So könnt ihr unmöglich zurück ins Schloss. Geht erstma zu meiner Hütte und wärmt euch auf." Und ohne ein Widerwort zu dulden lenkte er sie direkt zu seinem Häuschen.

„Ich komm gleich wieder, ihr könnt euch solang ruhig bedienen. Kekse sind auf dem Tisch und Tee auf dem Herd! Ich werd mich mal um Rüdiger kümmern. Mit diesen Worten schob er sie ins Haus und schloss hinter ihnen die Tür.

Hermine schaute Severus etwas verlegen an und fragte: „Und jetzt?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich schätze mal wir machen das Vorgeschlagene."

Er hockte sich auf das undefinierbare Fell nahe dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Hermine stand noch etwas unsicher herum, beschloss, dann aber es sich auch bequem zu machen. Sie holte sich eine Tasse des dampfenden Tees und setzte sich neben Severus. Still starrten beide in das Feuer und die Flammen tanzten vor ihren Augen auf und ab.

„Sag mal, wie kam es dass du beim See warst?" Sein Gesichtsausdruck verhärtete sich.

„Ich kam an Bella vorbei, die sich grad für einen Trip nach Hogsmead fertig machte. Ich hörte wie sie davon sprach dass sie einen von den nervigsten Gryffindors beim See endlich mal ruhig gestellt haben."

Sie nickte stumm und begann ihn von der Seite her spitzbübisch anzusehen.

„Und da wolltest du sehen ob auch alles geklappt hat – dass du im Fall von einem der Rumtreiber noch nachhelfen kannst."

Er starrte sie etwas verwirrt an. Selbst wenn es stimmen würde, was es vielleicht auch zu einem klitzekleinen Teil tun würde, diese Form der Selbstironie war er nicht gewohnt. Sie lächelte ihn an. Ein verwirrter Severus Snape war wirklich ein Anblick, wenn man fast nur die stoische Miene des älteren Exemplars kennt. Dieser Gedanke brachte einige andere mit sich, die sie in letzter Zeit oft verdrängt hatte.

Severus sah, wie auf einmal diese dunklen Schatten über ihr Gesicht huschten. Er beschloss sie ein bisschen in Ruhe zu lassen.

Ihre Kleidung dampfte in der Wärme. Aber trotzdem war beiden noch ziemlich kalt. Hermine nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. Severus schaute ihr geistesabwesend zu. „Sag mal, ist noch Tee übrig?" fragte er in dem Moment als sie die Tasse absetzte. Sie schüttelte verlegen den Kopf.

„Es war nicht mehr viel übrig." Er nickte nur leicht, das war mal wieder typisch, irgendwie schien alles immer gegen ihn zu sein. Missmutig starrte er ins Feuer, als er plötzlich spürte wie etwas Hartes, Heißes gegen seinen Arm stieß.

Er schaute verwirrt zur Seite und bekam von Hermine die halbvolle Tasse in die Hände gedrückt. Er brachte nur ein verwirrtes „Danke" zustande und nahm einen Schluck. Ganz normaler schwarzer Tee war es, aber zumindest pur, ohne Milch oder übersüßt, genau wie er ihn mochte.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck und gab die Tasse wieder zurück. Plötzlich musste Hermine ziemlich niesen. Die Tasse wackelte und einige Tropfen des Tees fielen auf Hermines nasse Schuluniform. Automatisch richteten sich die Blicke beider auf ihr Oberteil. Der feuchte Pullover klebte an den weiblichen Formen ihres Oberkörpers und nur zu deutlich zeichneten sich darunter ihre Brustwarzen ab, die durch die immer noch vorhandene Kälte steil nach oben ragten. Hermine lief wieder einmal verlegen an und auch Severus schaute verlegen auf die Seite. Ruckartig erhob er sich. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich zurück zum Schloss ginge." Er versuchte den Blick nicht zu ihr abschweifen zu lassen, auch wenn sie die betroffenen… Angelegenheiten mit ihrem nassen Umhang und den davor verschränkten Armen schon längst abgedeckt hatte.

Sie nickte. „Gut, wir sehen uns dann später." „Ja, bis später Elaine."

Er ging ohne sich noch mal an der Tür umzudrehen und ließ die verwirrte Hermine allein zurück.

Aber geistig war er den ganzen Weg ins Schloss über bei ihr und dachte an die Verheißungen des eng angeschmiegten Oberteils. Er war froh, dass die Schuluniform der Jungs an bestimmten Teilen mehr Freiraum ließ.

Über die nächsten Tage versuchten beide möglichst gar nicht an das, was auch immer am See geschehen war, zu denken und darüber reden war für beide nicht wirklich eine Lösungsmöglichkeit. Wie sollten sie auch vom anderen eine Erklärung erwarten, wenn sie selber nicht genau wussten was da abgelaufen war. Falls da überhaupt etwas abgelaufen war.

Genau gesehen war ja nichts passiert und alles was irgendwie an Spannung bestanden hatte, konnte man ja auf vollkommen normale Reaktionen wie Schock und Hormone zurückführen, also alles vollkommen rational erklärbar.

Und es gab doch auch wichtigere Themen, zumindest redeten sich das beide ein.

Die Schule war schließlich schon wieder im vollen Gang und besonders die Siebtklässler wurden mit Aufgaben überschüttet, denn es waren ja nur noch wenige Monate bis zu den Abschlussexamen.

--------------------------------

A/N: Sorry, dass das updaten solange gedauert hat, dafür verspreche ich mit 99% Sicherheit ein zweites Update im Lauf der Woche, dann auch wieder mit "Zukunft-Szenen". Ich hab grad so eine kreativ-romantische Phase. Übrigens hab ich beschlossen in den nächsten Kapiteln, wenn es anfängt "ernster" zu werden doch beim R-Rating zu bleiben. Ich hatte überlegt noch in NC-17 zu wechseln, aber dann bräuchte ich erstmal ein Archiv dafür und außerdem bleibt es ja erstmal leidenschaftlich, aber brav. Erstmal... oder was denkt ihr? Lassen wir es am Ende sogar doch lieber alles platonisch?

Blackangel: Das ist ein Problem, das ich später noch ein bisschen mehr ansprechen will: also zusammen gefasst hat Severus aufgrund von Raum-Zeit-Interferenzen partiellen Gedächtnisverlust und erinnert sich nicht mal selbst an das Vergangene - aber keine Angst, das kommt noch!

Nicole: Immer her damit! Kakao und Kekse sicher vor dem PC verstaut Du weißt wie man einen Schreiberling bei Laune hält ;-)

Silver Serenity: Wenn du so weiter machst und jedes Mal reviewst (und immer so lobreich), muss ich dir am Ende noch ein Extra-Kapitel widmen...

Und noch mal zu den Reviewer von Kapitel 11 die ich vorher so fröhlich ignoriert hab:

SS: Sirius - Hermine schüttel Keine Angst, dass tu ich euch nicht an. Jedenfalls nicht im Endeffekt...

Nachtschatten: Ich merke schon du magst ein bisschen Action und bösartige!Hermine - in 3-4 Kapiteln ist das fest eingeplant, keine Angst :-)

Herm84: Jetzt haben wir auch mal wieder brave Hermine (ein paar Kapitel lang) und endlich hab ich wieder die Kurve zu Romance gekriegt erleichtert aufseufzt

Okay, dann mal auf ans nächste Kapitel...


	16. Papierkram

Kapitel 0: Papierkram 

Voldemorts Residenz, 2002

Voldemort tobte. Er schäumte. Er wütete. Aber nur innerlich. Nach außen war er gefasst und kühl und beließ seinen starren Blick auf Severus Snape, der ihm dienstbereit zu Füßen kniete.

Nachdem Voldemort eingesehen hatte, dass Severus bei einer weiteren Anwendung des Cruciatus zu überhaupt nichts mehr nützen würde und erst recht nicht mehr in der Lage wäre ihm Informationen zu geben, ließ er von ihm ab.

Und siehe da, innerhalb weniger Tage hatte sich Snape zusehend erholt. Mit den Jahren war aus ihm eine zähe Kreatur geworden die nahezu alles stoisch erduldete.

Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er viele Qualen durch gemacht, geistige als auch seelische und auch wenn er öfters Narben davon getragen hatte, so hatte er trotzdem überlebt. Nur einmal, einmal stand er kurz davor aufzugeben, aber dieses Ereignis hatte er so fest in seinem Innern verschlossen, dass nicht einmal er selbst sich daran erinnerte.

Wie als hätte sein Inneres die Erinnerungen daran unter einer riesigen Bleischicht begraben.

Wie leider auch Voldemort feststellen musste. Denn auch die Tatsache, dass er jetzt ein bisschen behutsamer vorging, weil er den besten seiner Anhänger, der ihm bis auf dieses eine Ereignis immer treu gedient hatte, brachte ihn nicht von dem Gedanken ab, dass er Hermine Granger aufspüren musste.

Doch da Snape auch mit dem besten Anstrengen zu nichts kam und auch das Veritaserum nicht weiter geholfen hatte, wollte Voldemort in seinen Erinnerungen und Gedanken lesen. Schnell hatte er gefunden was er suchte, eine lange, dunkle und ziemlich einsame Kindheit.

Der frühe Tod seiner Mutter durch die Spätfolgen vieler grausiger Zauber durch seinen Vater. Wie der junge Severus die ersten Flüche lernt, in dem Gedanken sich für die Behandlung seiner Mutter durch seinen Vater zu rächen.

Die vielen Ermahnungen seiner uralten Großmutter, dass er eine Schande für die Familie sei und sich das nie ändern würde. Die wechselnden Geliebten seines Vaters.

Wie er bei einer Attacke am Ende nur sehen muss wie sein Vater ihn auslacht und seinen Zauberstab zerbricht. Und dann endlich das, wonach Voldemort suchte – die beginnende Schulzeit.

Eine Reihe von Demütigungen und die Zerrissenheit zwischen Rachegefühlen und dem Wunsch nach Akzeptanz. Unermüdliche Studien in der Bibliothek. Und wieder Wut und Zorn.

Die Umgebenden wurden mit jeder Erinnerung älter.

Und auf einmal die Zerstörung von Hogwarts, aber ab hier kannte Voldemort ja alles. Er versuchte noch mal zurück zu gehen, landete aber nur wieder bei der Zeit als die Umgebenden picklige Teenager waren.

Es war wie als wäre die Zeit dazwischen nicht vorhanden, als wären die dazwischen liegenden Jahrzehnte einfach ausgelöscht. Er verdoppelte seine Anstrengungen, aber er konnte nicht mehr finden. Es war wie als würde er gegen eine Wand an kämpfen, immer und immer wieder.

Aber er bekam nicht mehr als Kopfschmerzen davon. Er spürte wie seine Kräfte immer weiter nachließen und es wohl besser wäre vorläufig hier zu enden.

Zumindest wusste er jetzt, dass auch kein anderer von Severus Erinnerungen Gebrauch machen konnte.

Und vielleicht wenn Severus nur mit den fehlenden Erinnerungen konfrontiert werden würde?

Voldemort ahnte, dass die Sache einen Versuch wert wäre.

„So, du willst mir also wieder dienen Severus? Gut. Dein erster Job wird es sein zusammen mit Lucius in den alten Akten nach einer Elaine Stranger zu forschen."

Severus nickte. „Wie ihr befiehlt, Meister."

_Hogwarts, Ende Januar 1978_

Hermine versuchte unauffällig zu gähnen. Unterricht bei Binns war in jeder Epoche eine Qual, egal ob er lebendig war oder ein Geist. Auch wenn es wenig schmeichelhaft war, es war eigentlich sogar dasselbe, sogar dass Aussehen vom Professor. Gut, vorher war er etwas durchsichtig gewesen und seine Kleidung hatte die gleiche Färbung wie er. Allerdings war das jetzt nicht viel anders, sein Gesicht hellgrau, sein Anzug dunkelgrau und sein Unterricht grau und langweilig.

„Und aus diesem Grund richtete man kurz nach der Hinrichtung des irrsinnigen Igors den Rat der Zauberer ein, der auch heute noch besteht aber kaum genutzt wird. Zu den damaligen Diskussionspunkten im Rat gehörte auch die Bevölkerungspolitik der nepalesischen Goblinslums in…" Wie üblich zitierte er aus einem Buch und wie üblich entpuppte sich seine Stimme als Schlafmittel, selbst Hermine überlegte ob man an Langeweile Schäden erleiden könnte.

Sie wusste es nicht, aber zur Sicherheit begann sie ein paar arithmantische Rechnungen anzustellen, die auch bald ihre Aufmerksamkeit fesselten.

Plötzlich schreckte sie auf, als vor ihr auf dem Pult ein Zettel landete.

Verwirrt schaute sie sich um.

„Dieser Rat, bestehend aus den internationalen Vertretern aller vier Häuser und deren Entsprechungen an Zauberschulen weltweit…"

Ihr Blick fiel auf Sirius, der ihr grinsend bedeutete den Zettel zu öffnen.

„Bist du genauso gelangweilt wie ich? Du schreibst die ganze Zeit so konzentriert, entwirfst du wie Lilly dein Kleid für den Valentinsball selbst? Sie will sich für James richtig ins Zeug legen. Sonst gehen wir wieder wie an Halloween, okay? James Partnerin ist einfach zu Remus gewechselt. Peter versucht mal wieder Bella anzubaggern und wir machen wieder einen auf Pärchen. Du bist die einzige die mir verzeiht, wenn ich mal zu einer anderen gucke :) "

Hermine musste unwillkürlich lächeln. Er war doch unverbesserlich.

Sie wollte gerade einen Antwortbrief schreiben als es zum Stunden-Ende läutete und Flitwick die Klasse verabschiedete.

„Wir sehen uns dann beim nächsten Mal, bitte vergessen sie nicht die Aufgaben zu machen, die ich an die Tafel schreibe, sie können durchaus in den Prüfungen abgefragt werden. Aber natürlich sind sie freiwillig…"

Hermine wurde blass. Wie hatte sie nur so abgelenkt sein könne – sie wollte doch Prüfung in diesem Fach machen. Natürlich waren die Aufgaben ein leichtes, aber zur Sicherheit würde sie noch mal eine Extrarunde in der Bibliothek einlegen.

Archiv des ehemaligen Zauberministeriums, 2002

„Severus, nimm du dir am besten die Gryffindors und Slytherins aus deinem siebtem Jahr durch, ich blättere noch mal durch die Lehrer und Hilfskräfte!" schlug Lucius vor. Er war ziemlich gelangweilt.

Nicht genug, dass Severus wieder seine alte Stelle als rechte Hand des Meisters innehatte, nein, auf einmal war sein Leben der Schlüssel zum Bestehen des Meisters. Und war mal wieder der Leidtragende bei der ganzen Sache und durfte seine kostbare Zeit damit verbringen Hunderte von Listen über Lehrer, Schüler und Hilfskräfte durchzugehen, auf der Suche nach einem Namen, der wahrscheinlich sowieso unsinnig war.

Severus hatte eigentlich etwas erwidern wollen, immerhin hatte er eine höhere Stellung als Lucius und war somit Leiter dieser Operation, aber wenn sie sich über jede Kleinigkeit stritten kämen sie wohl nie weiter.

Gelangweilt blätterte er durch die Schülerlisten, die ihm ab und zu dass Bild des betroffenen Schülers in den Kopf riefen, aber größtenteils keine Reaktion bei ihm hervorriefen.

Bellatrix Black – schon damals sah man das bösartige Funkeln in ihren Augen. Sie hatte die meisten der späteren Todesser in diesem Jahrgang zu Voldemort gebracht, dem sie schon damals diente. In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht.

Mandragora Bulstrode – mit dem Mopsgesicht, das sie später an ihren Sohn Gregory weitervererben würde.

…

Boris Karkaroff – der Austauschschüler, der einer der glühendsten Anhänger Voldemort in den östlichen Gebieten gewesen war.

…

Leonard Nott – jüngerer Bruder des berühmten Todessers.

Und natürlich so viele andere, deren Gesichter er in all den Jahren vergessen hatte.

…

…

Tatsächlich fingen all diese Namen an ihm etwas zu sagen und langsam fielen ihm auch wieder kleine Geschichtchen ein, wie damals als der junge Nott sturzbetrunken aus Hogwarts kam und anfing einer Hufflepuff Liebesschwüre zu machen.

Einer Hufflepuff! Wie gesagt: sturzbetrunken.

…

…

So, die Slytherin-Liste war beendet. Aber keine Elaine Stranger.

Er ging über zu den Gryffindors, von denen ihm noch weniger Gesichter einfielen.

Sirius Black – einer von den Rumtreibern. Dieser Typ hatte schon im ersten Jahr die ganze Zeit auf ihm rumgehackt. Konnte es wohl nicht verkraften als erster der Blacks zum Gryffindor verdammt wurden zu sein.

…

Lilly Evans – rote Haare und der ewige Schwarm Potters. Das war doch diese unerträgliche Göre, die sich dauernd in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen musste.

…

Helena Gremain – schöner Name, aber zuordnen konnte er da niemanden.

…

Remus Lupin – das war einer von den Rumtreibern, soviel wusste er. Gabs da nicht noch irgendeine Geschichte mit einem Wolf? Wenn er sich nur erinnern könnte…

…

Petter Pettigrew – ach, das kleine Rattengesicht. Der erste Gryffindor unter Voldemorts Anhängern.

James Potter – hier ersparte sich wohl jeder Kommentar.

…

…

Auch hier keine Elaine Stranger.

Er begann sich die nächsten Listen durchzunehmen.

_Hogwarts, Ende Januar 1978_

Als sie die Bibliothek betreten hatte, wäre er ihr beinahe nicht aufgefallen, so abseits wie er saß. Doch als sie gerade zu den Regalen mit den Geschichts-Büchern eingebogen war hörte sie, wie er sich erhob und die jüngerer Ausgabe von Madam Pince nach einem Exemplar von „Magischer Politik zur Zeit der Goblinseuche" fragte. Es war unverwechselbar seine Stimme.

Hermine schaute in das Regal vor sich. Das einzige Exemplar des verlangten Buches stand vor ihr. Genau das Buch das sie auch brauchte. Wenn sie es jetzt nehmen würde und am Ende der Regalschlange damit abbiegen würde, könnte sie ihm aus dem Weg gehen.

Seit dem Tag am See hatte sie es vermieden ihm zu begegnen oder an ihn zu denken. Das Denken war zwar nicht einfach, aber da sie zur Zeit immer abgelenkt war, entweder durch Schule oder Briefe von Arrete oder selbst Sybills sinnlose Geschichten über ihren achso-tollen Freund und ihre fähigkeiten als Seherin war es durchaus möglich.

Im Unterricht hatte sie sie Plätze neben Severus gegen ein bisschen Bestechung mit Süßkram oder Hausaufgabenhilfe immer getauscht und wenn sie sah, dass er ihr auf dem gang entgegen kam war sie abgebogen.

Aber hier war eine Begegnung unvermeidlich, wenn sie nicht bald ging. Madam Pince endete gerade mit ihrer Beschreibung wo das Buch war. Hermine streckte ihren Arm nach dem Buch aus und zog es aus dem Regal. Sie zögerte einen winzigen Moment. Dann war es zu spät. Severus stand schon neben ihr. Auch er schien von diesem Treffen nicht begeistert zu sein.

Er starrte sie an.

Sie starrte zurück.

Beide waren still. Schließlich öffnete er den Mund.

„Oh, du…" Es klang mehr wie eine Frage, denn als eine Aussage.

Stille. Sie räusperte sich. „Ähm..ja…ich"

Schweigen.

Er schien sich innerlich einen Ruck zu geben.

„Ich brauche das Buch" verkündete er ruhig.

Keine Bitte, eine Feststellung.

„Ich auch."

Sie starrten sich wieder an.

Ein stiller Kampf schien zwischen ihnen zu toben. Schließlich fand Severus es lächerlich. „Du kannst das Buch gleich haben, ich muss nur einige Fakten nachschlagen." Er streckte verlangend seine Hand aus, eine slytherin-typische Geste.

Die Selbstverständlichkeit mit der er nach dem Buch verlangte, machte Hermine wütend, aber sie versuchte beherrscht zu reagieren.

„Ich brauche es aber jetzt. Wie wäre es und du nimmst es danach?"

Der Trotz in ihrer Stimme war zwar nur leicht, aber durchaus hörbar.

Er schaute sie etwas verbissen an. Wie diese Penetranz ihm auf die Nerven ging. Er wünschte, er hätte die Befugnisse eines Professors und könnte ihr jetzt Punkte abziehen oder Nachsitzen androhen.

Er lächelte bei diesem Gedanken grimmig. Als ob er sich so einen Job je antun würde. Die nervigen Schüler, das eingeschränkte Privatleben auf Schulen wie Hogwarts und die Abhängigkeit von Entscheidungen des Schuldirektors…

Seine Gedanken wurden von Madam Pince unterbrochen, die schweigend den kleinen Disput verfolgt hatte. „Wir haben Lesepulte für zwei. Da könnt ihr beide das Buch benutzen, ohne dass einer warten muss." Einladend wies sie mit dem Arm zur Leseecke. Hermine schaute ihn mit herablassendem Lächeln an.

„Fein" brachte sie zwischen ihren Zähnen hervor.

Severus nahm diese unausgesprochene Herausforderung an. „Noch besser."

Schweigend machten sie sich nebeneinander zum Pult auf und setzten sich vor das Pult. Hermine öffnete ihre mitgebrachte Tasche und entnahm Schreibfeder und Papier und er kramte aus seinen Taschen die gleichen Gegenstände.

Hermine öffnete vorsichtig das Buch und sie begannen sich die erste Seite durchzulesen. Severus war nur wenige Millisekunden eher mit lesen fertig und sie blätterte mit einem ganz kurzen Seitenblick auf ihn um. Derart arbeiteten sie weiter und schrieben nebenbei kleine Notizen auf, immer verbissen darauf achtend nicht langsamer als der andere zu sein.

Sie merkten nicht wie die Zeit vorbei raste, sondern lasen mechanisch vor sich hin und fanden sich bald von diesem Werk gefesselt.

Langsam dunkelte es draußen und ohne es zu bemerken schaltete Hermine das Licht über dem Buch an. Nur leider war ihr nicht aufgefallen, dass sie nebenbei noch schrieb und durch die rasche Bewegung zerbrach ihre Feder.

Hermine warf einen Seitenblick auf Severus der weiter las und schieb wie als würde er nichts bemerken.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern und beschloss sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen. Dann würde sie sich ab hier einfach alles so merken und später aufschreiben.

Plötzlich merkte sie wie etwas Hartes und Spitzes gegen ihren Arm stieß. Sie wollte aufschreien, als sie erkannte, dass Severus ihr nur eine neue Feder reichte.

Stillschweigend nahm sie sie an und schaute nur aus den Augenwinkeln zu ihm.

Wie als würde er nichts registrieren war er immer noch in das Buch vertieft und schrieb mit der anderen Hand weiter.

Erst wollte sie ihm danken, ließ es dann aber und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Buch.

Kurz vor Schließung der Bibliothek wurden sie schließlich fertig und still klappte Hermine das Buch zu.

Er musterte sie verstohlen, als er seine Sachen zusammen packte und sie das Buch in das Regal zurück steckte. Sie musste sich dazu strecken und lehnte an das Regal gelehnt. Ihre langen Haare fielen in Wellen ihren Rücken hinab und lenkten seinen Blick auf ihre weichen Kurven.

In ihm erwachte der Wunsch ihre einladenden Formen zu erkunden, langsam mit seiner Hand darüber zu streichen und…in diesem Moment stach er sich mit seinem Federkiel ins Bein, weil er bei seinen Überlegungen nicht mehr die Tasche fand. Schuldbewusst ignorierte er den Schmerz und versuchte an etwas anderes zu denken.

In diesem Moment kam Hermine zurück und begann ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen. Schließlich gab sie ihm seine Feder über und beschloss das Schweigen zu beenden. „Danke."

Er winkte ab. „Kein Problem."

Sie beäugte ihn als wollte sie ein magisches Phänomen lösen. Er kam sich vor wie ein Insekt unterm Mikroskop, auch wenn es in der magischen Welt keine Mikroskope gab und er daher nie davon gehört hatte.

Schließlich räusperte sie sich zurück haltend. „Ich meinte das danke nicht nur für die Feder. Ich wollte mich dafür bedanken, dass du ausgeholfen hast, obwohl ich mich in letzter Zeit etwas…" Sie fand kein Wort.

„Abweisend?" schlug er vor. Sie nickte verlegen. „Ja, obwohl ich so abweisend war, nach dieser Sache am See."

Er schaute sie an. „Du hast kindisch vergessen."

Sie nickte noch einmal „Ja, und dafür dass ich vorhin so kindisch…"

Sie stoppte abrupt und funkelte ihn an…

„Okay, vielleicht war ich vorhin wegen dem Buch kindisch, aber du warst auch nicht viel besser."

Er schenkte ihr ein kleines seiner seltenen Lächeln, dass ihr den Wind aus den Segeln nahm.

„Ich weiß. Aber da du sowieso gerade dabei warst dich zu entschuldigen…"

Sie lachte. „Vorsicht Severus, man könnte vermuten, dass du doch nicht ganz so bitterböse und ernst bist wie angenommen…"

Er lächelte sie an. „Davor hab ich keine Angst. Derjenige, der das ungesehen glaubt, wenn du es ihm erzählst, muss erst noch geboren werden."

Sie lächelte zurück. „Langsam finde ich es richtig schade, dass dieser Nachmittag schon zu Ende ist. Vielleicht können wir so was ja mal wiederholen…"

Severus wurde still und schaute sie nachdenklich an. Auch wenn er äußerlich gefasst schien hatte sie doch irgendwie das Gefühl er würde mit sich selbst ringen. Sie beschloss ihn seinen Gedanken zu überlassen, drehte sich um und packte ihre letzten Sachen weg.

Plötzlich ertönte Severus Stimme leise hinter ihr und veranlasste sie sich umzudrehen. „Würdest…möchtest du mit mir zum Valentinsball?"

Sie sah ihm an wie viel Überwindung es ihn kostete sie zu fragen. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien ihr Herz Luftsprünge zu machen, obwohl es dafür doch überhaupt keinen Grund gab.

Außerdem ging es nicht. Sie machte ein zerknirschtes Gesicht „Weißt du… nun ja, Sirius hat mich schon gefragt ob wir wieder gemeinsam hingegen…"

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verschwand, wie als würde er auf Abstand gehen. Seine Stimme klang kühl. „Ach so."

Er wandte sich um und wollte gehen, als er spürte wie sich ihre Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Er drehte sich um und für einen kurzen Moment erhaschte sie einen Blick auf seine wahren Gefühle, doch er hatte sein Gesicht schnell wieder im Griff. „Was ist noch?" fragte er reserviert. Kurz hatte sie Angst, doch durch seinen vorherigen Ausdruck ermutigt schaute sie ihm scheu in die dunklen Augen und fragte „Aber vielleicht könntest du mir einen Tanz reservieren?"

Als sie seine unbewegte Miene sah, fügte sie sicherheitshalber dazu „...aber diesmal nicht auf dem Tisch…" Sie wusste, dass sie mit dem Feuer spielte. Sicherheitshalber setzte sie ein strahlendes Lächeln dahinter.

Sie beruhigte sich erst, als auch er ein widerwilliges Lächeln von sich gab.

„Na gut, wenn auch nur um dich vor den so genannten Tanzkünsten von Black zu retten." Seine Augen funkelten herausfordernd und eine dunkle Strähne fiel ihm ins Gesicht, als er sie musterte. Wieder einmal überkam sie das verlangen ihn zu küssen, aber sie hielt sich zurück und ließ ihn los.

„Nur um mich zu retten?" sie lächelte still.

„Du solltest aufpassen sonst ernennt man dich noch zum Ehrengryffindor".

Er schüttelte sich, unklar ob gespielt oder im Ernst.

„Das hätte mir grad noch gefehlt. Sei sicher, dass war meine letzte gute Tat für dieses Schuljahr, ab jetzt solltest du besser auf dich selbst aufpassen."

Mehr gab es nicht zu sagen. Stillschweigend räumte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und er machte sich auf den Raum zu verlassen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Okay, das eine Prozent hat doch was ausgemacht. Ich hab nochmal überarbeitet und hier habt ihr das Ergebnis, allerdings etwas später. Deswegen war auch das 15. Kapitel kurzfristig weg.

Zu euch:

Kissymouse: freudentanz ich habe Faaaans ...ich habe Faaaans... deine letzte Frage ist gleich oben beantwortet.

Zu den anderen Fragen:

"Nana was könnte da denn noch geschehen?" Viel. Einfach weiter lesen hilft.

"Es ist für Hermine bestimmt nicht einfach in dem erwachsenen Snape und dem jungen Snape nicht die selben Eigenschaften zu erkennen oder?" Warte erstmal ab wenn sie beide gleichzeitig trifft!

"Was denkt Snape jetzt über Hermine?" Welcher?

"Und die Rumtreiber, was ist mit Sirius?" Noch scheint er ganz in Ordnung. Noch.

"Werden die Toddesser in der Zukunft sie nicht bald in den Akten gefunden haben?" Scheinbar nicht.

"Was passiert dann mit dem erwachsenen Snape?" Es kann nicht immer gut ausgehen...

"Wie wird Voldemort handeln?" Ich schätze er verhält sich wie erwartet. Vielleicht auch nicht.

Baerchen23: "Ich glaube sie hat sich schon in Ihn verliebt, oder?" Nun ja, ich schätze wenn nicht, war sie zumindest sehr nah dran...

Angel-of-Mystic: Sorry wegen der Rechtschreibfehler, aber Word ist da nicht so zuverlässig und ich hab leider keinen Beta mehr zerknirscht ist

diskret "Beta gesucht" - Schild aufstellt

Isato: Danke für deine Kritik. Ich wollte alles etwas beschleunigen, aber fand es beim späteren Lesen durchaus überstürzt. Hoffe mal du bist jetzt zufriedener, ich bin es jedenfalls :)

suffer und Mina Harker Wilhelmina M: Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl.


End file.
